


[金弓]Golden Dream

by kara_e



Series: Fate/Rosaceae Night [1]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:51:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 5,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kara_e/pseuds/kara_e
Summary: UBW原作向，红A中心耽美向同人。Golden Dream——金弓 Chapter1-16 TRUE END, Chapter 17 BAD END





	1. 序章

Fate/Rosaceae Night  
Golden Dream

序章

独立于剑丘之上的男人低着头。  
目力所及的是一双布满伤痕久经沙场的男人的手。修长的十指与手掌上是常年与武器为伴留下的老茧。  
刀，枪，剑，戟，斧，弓……任何一种能够轻易夺取对手性命的武器都由这双手所创造，在浸染了对手的鲜血后消失。  
这之中，最多的是剑。漫山遍野的剑均为男人所造。  
每一把都承载着男人的记忆与不可计数的生命的重量。  
很久很久以前，男人还不是现在这副外表的时候，还在计算着每一次为了救人而不得不夺取的生命的数量。  
一个，两个，三个……  
十个，二十，五十……  
一百，两百，五百……  
一千，两千……  
最初男人还记得那些生命逝去时的表情。  
不甘，疯狂，憎恨，痛苦，愤怒，愉悦……  
渐渐的，男人发现自己不再去刻意计算剑下亡灵的数量，而那些表情也混合成一张难以辨识的脸。每一个生命都只有轮廓，在男人眼中不再具备数量以上的其他意义。  
为了救人而杀人。  
亦或是为了杀人而救人。  
男人已经无法分辨这二者之间的分界线。  
低头看着自己的双手。  
那是一双干燥粗糙，骨节突出的男人的手。  
在男人眼中，那是一双浸透了殷红血液的手。  
悔恨与杀意将本已残缺不全的灵魂蚕食殆尽。  
男人握紧了手中如同滴血般艳红的项链。

*******

轰──  
随着一声巨响，少女满怀希望的睁开眼睛。错不了，如此巨大的魔力波动肯定是Saber，最强的Servant。  
对于自己能够召唤出七名Servant中最强的Saber没有丝毫怀疑的远坂凛眼前除了飞舞着五大元素的魔法阵与自己被魔术带起的风吹乱的额发之外空无一物。  
“嗨？”  
凛愣在原地不知所措的四下张望。可以确定的是自己体内的魔力已经消耗掉了一半以上，而用来制作魔法阵的宝石中的魔力也已被抽干。魔力不会无缘无故的凭空消失，那么召唤肯定是成功的。既然是成功的召唤，那么就应该出现响应召唤的Servant才对。刚刚的轰鸣声毫无疑问是魔力凝聚后的爆炸声……  
等等……  
刚刚的……轰鸣……  
客厅！  
凛三步并作两步朝客厅冲去。  
不耐烦的一脚踢开烂掉半边的门，遍地狼藉的客厅中央陌生的红衣男人面朝自己低着头漫不经心的翘着腿坐在沙发上。  
仿佛不情愿似的抬起脸，睁开的左眼中是铅灰色的眼瞳。男人扬起同侧的眉，似笑非笑表情。  
“你是我的Master么？”


	2. 初遇

Chapter 1 初遇

再次遇到英雄王的时候，Archer恨不得当场用崩坏幻想挖个坑，把对方埋了。

*******

Archer不是没考虑过会遇到英雄王吉尔伽美什。残留在记忆中关于那个人的印象实在距离美好相差太过遥远。自大，狂妄，自说自话，厚颜无耻等等形容词简直是为了那个男人量身定造的一样。但不可否认的是英雄王的强势，如果当初没有Saber的Avalon的话，自己也许压根连成为守护者的机会都没有便尘归尘土归土化作有机肥的一部分造福农业了。从这个角度考虑的话，那个家伙也许会成为自己达成目的的障碍也说不一定。  
将记忆中的几名从者的弱点一一分析过后Archer自然也想到了那位规则之外的第八名从者。但考虑的结果是即使吉尔伽美什作为最强的从者会在这次圣杯战争后期掺一脚也不足以造成自己的困扰。不，Archer甚至觉得也许连与那名从者见面的机会都不会有便能解决一切。根本不会拖到吉尔伽美什插手，见到卫宫士郎就动手杀掉便一切都解决了。 Archer最初的计划简单直白得连计划都算不上。  
也许是计划得太过轻易而忽视了作为契约者的Master会对计划造成怎样的偏差，被施与强制服从命令的令咒时连Archer自己都吃了一惊。记忆中的凛极少出现完全失控到丧失理智的地步，当然自己稍微恶口了点也是造成这种不利局面的原因之一。Archer自认有在内心好好反省出师不利的前因后果，只是这些自认反省的想法如果说出口会不会被凛强制送回英灵座则是另一个问题。  
于是在被凛命令去追在卫宫士郎心脏上戳个洞的Lancer的时候Archer只能无言的追着蓝衣从者的气息而去，一点干劲都提不起来。啧，真想补上一刀让那小子身首异处一了百了。  
没动力再加上在速度上与Lancer比明显落于下风，终于还是在快到新都的时候跟丢了。算是意料之中的结果，Archer耸耸肩膀准备返回远坂邸。  
转身看到路的尽头一个金发的男人望着自己的方向。下意识的低头确认自己是维持在灵体化的状态没错，再抬头看时男人与自身间的距离缩短了一半。可以确定的是对方的目光并不是穿过自己望向身后的什么人或事物，那对血红色的瞳仁正注视着灵体的自己。  
英雄王吉尔伽美什，与这名不好对付的从者的相遇比Archer所预想的要早了太多。  
Archer一丝一毫与吉尔伽美什动手的想法都没有。浪费魔力不说，万一有个闪失被打成重伤未免太过于得不偿失。灵体下的自己伤不到对方，但同样的，就算是擦肩而过对方也没办法接触到自己。于是最好的解决办法是干脆装作没看到绕过去，又没有人强迫从者间见了面必须拔刀相向拼个你死我活。  
擦身而过的时候耳边传来轻蔑的一声“杂种”。不但没有生气反倒差点笑出声来，这个家伙还真是和记忆中分毫不差的把“杂种”当作“你”来用。

回到远坂邸之后Archer“好心”的提醒尚未进入战斗状态的Master，没死透的卫宫士郎一定会被Lancer追杀。倒不是真的为那小子的生命安全担心，如果没有任何意外的话卫宫士郎应该在被Lancer穷追猛打一脚踢飞进仓库的时候歪打正着召唤出Saber。其后Saber在与Lancer的对峙中受伤但成功逼迫对方解放宝具并且透露真名，爱尔兰的光之子与他的魔枪Gáe Bolg在凯尔特神话中声名显赫到绝对不会被错认的程度。毕竟是亲身经历，Archer有十成十的把握事态会在何时进行到何种阶段。同时他亦不认为自己强行参与这次圣杯战争足以让抑止力发动而对命运齿轮转动的轨迹作出修正。虽然对于自己经历的那次圣杯战争中与凛建立契约的Archer做过什么事了解得不多，但至少远坂凛与卫宫士郎都作为参与者而活到了战争结束。所以Archer希望至少能够保护凛不受到伤害。不单单是想要尽可能将自己对于过去的影响降到最低限度，更重要的是Archer不想引起抑止力必要以上的注意。毕竟那不是凭借自身力量能够抗衡的对手。说到底，Archer希望凛去查看卫宫士郎的目的不过是想看看有没有机会在士郎与Saber的契约刚刚建立尚未牢固的时候能够轻易做一个了结。

结果该说人算不如天算么，Archer在内心中摊手。自己对于那段过去的记忆没有深刻到连每一分每一秒发生了些什么都记得一清二楚的地步，自然不会知道自己与凛到达卫宫邸的时间选得太差，刚巧是Lancer前脚离开，Saber能够专心迎敌的时候。然后在看到金发的少女如同银白色的闪电一般出现在自己面前的时候，Archer略微迟疑了一瞬。  
真是难以理解的愚蠢行为，事后Archer回想起自己迟疑的理由不禁摇头苦笑。那名威风凛凛的娇小骑士如同烙印在自己灵魂中无法抹消的印记一般，在看到她的瞬间，那些两个人同生共死的曾经不受控制的像走马灯一样在Archer的脑海内闪现。正是这些记忆的断片拖慢了Archer的手脚而险些造成不可挽回的失误。极佳的视力足以看清被誉为最强的Servant Saber举剑，下斩的每一个动作，猎猎风声在耳边呼啸着。脑海中出现鲜血喷溅，身体被一斩为二，温热粘稠的内脏随着不断涌出的血液流出体外的场面。然后少女的动作停滞在了将要斩到男人的瞬间。  
啧，结果竟然被那小子用令咒救下来。  
Archer虽然厌恶被对方所救这件事本身，但从另一方面想，让卫宫士郎提早浪费掉一道令咒未必不是一件好事。或许会衍生出对自己有利的事态也说不一定。  
再之后凛好心的带着半吊子的卫宫士郎去言峰教会听冒牌神父解释那一套所谓的圣杯战争的目的的时候Archer以灵体状态守在教会门外，视线始终停留在盔甲外罩着黄色雨衣的Saber身上。与记忆中分毫不差的少女，尽管被肩甲高高顶起的黄色雨衣显得有些滑稽，可少女依然是一副不以为意的坚定表情。不，或许只是她完全没有察觉到自己衣着打扮的怪异之处而已也说不一定。那样完美高贵正直的骑士王，或许，这一次很难让让她带着微笑从这个时代离去了。望向少女的眼神中混入了几分愧疚。  
就算是这样，就算是这样……也一定要杀掉卫宫士郎不可，Archer握紧了拳。  
从言峰教会回来的路上遇到伊利雅斯菲尔与Berserker的时候没能在用崩坏幻想狙击海格力斯的同时干掉卫宫士郎确实是一个遗憾。但那种情况下还是以保护好凛为大前提，目前失去Master的魔力供给对Archer来说绝对是下策，与其冒这种不必要的险，不如等待下一次机会。

在魔术师与Servant离开被魔力的风暴席摧残过的墓园之后。一名金发红眼，身着黑色便服的男人停在了墓园边。  
“原来如此，投影魔术吗，这可真是有趣。”  
艳丽的血红色眼瞳眯起来，愉悦的笑容挂在扬起的嘴角上。

*******

“凛，作为魔术师的能力，毋庸置疑你是最强的。但作为参加圣杯战争的Master来说，你还太天真了。”  
“什么意思，Archer？”  
“如果再次见到卫宫士郎你会怎么做，还要像这次一样放过他吗？”  
“不用担心，对于圣杯战争的觉悟我已经有了。再次见面的话，我会杀掉他的。”  
“那就好。”

*******

话虽然说得决绝，但只是在掩饰自己的天真吧。Archer抬头看向快要哭出来的天空。  
凛去了学校，Archer被命令在家留守。考虑到不在无关的人面前动手是圣杯战争参与者一致的认知，日落前普通人聚集的学校对于凛来说并没有什么危险，Archer虽然并不同意但也没有激烈反对凛的决定。红衣的Servant以灵体的状态坐在屋顶上监视远坂邸周围的情况，顺便考虑接下来的行动。  
“无礼的杂种，见到本王还不下跪。”  
傲慢中透着漫不经心的声音从Archer背后传来，暗暗吃了一惊，转身看到站在对面屋顶上的金发男人。  
进入远坂家的结界必然会被宅邸的主人远坂凛察觉，吉尔伽美什选择了足够近，但又不至于触发警报的屋顶作为落脚点。言峰绮礼反反复复不厌其烦的叮嘱他目前不要在这次圣杯战争的其他主从面前暴露身份，甚至将抑制魔力的魔导器给了他以便喜欢到处闲逛的英雄王不会一直窝在教会里憋出什么毛病来。从言峰的角度来看，吉尔伽美什憋出毛病是小，严重的是搞不好那种抓狂状态下的英雄王会将王之财宝的利刃统统对准言峰教会。言峰绮礼可不想在某天早晨发现自己睡在一座可以在室内晒日光浴四面通风的废墟里。  
被挑衅的男人挑眉看向对方，原本空无一物的屋顶上显现出身着红衣的Servant的身影。Archer在心里揣测吉尔伽美什第二次在自己面前出现的原因。本来不应该在圣杯战争刚刚开始的现今就露面的英雄王却刻意找上这一次圣杯战争的Servant，很难想像是那个城府极深的冒牌神父的指示。如果暂且理解为是吉尔伽美什的个人行动的话，说他刚巧路过就来打个招呼用脚趾头想都不可能。排除掉不可能的结论，剩下的不管多么不可思议至少也会指向部分真实。现在这种状况下仅剩的猜测是吉尔伽美什是有目的的在自己面前现身，对方刻意没有走进远坂邸的结界说明第一没有开战的打算，第二不想暴露身份。  
“能够看到我的话就不可能是普通人了，那么你是Master还是Servant？还是说只是无聊路过的魔术师？”  
Archer装作对于对方一无所知的问。  
“连魔术师与从者都分辨不出来的杂种也能成为Archer吗。哼，连杂鱼Servant都能召唤来参加这次圣杯战争，看来时臣的女儿也没什么才能。”  
嘴角挂着轻蔑的冷笑，将侮辱的句子当作谈论天气的话题一样云淡风轻的说给对方听。与慵懒的语气成为强烈对比的是那血红色眼瞳中刀锋一样的眼神，让Archer 产生被吉尔伽美什的目光剖开胸前的肌理看透内心的错觉。  
“连魔力的气息都让人感觉不到，如果不是用了什么方法抑制魔力的话，你是Assassin呢……还是魔力微弱到让人察觉不出来的下等魔术师呢……”  
嗖的一声，利刃擦过Archer的面颊，刺入背后的瓦片中。抬手擦掉沿着脸颊滴落的鲜红色液体，用余光瞄到钉在屋顶上的凶器是一把装饰着华丽的大块菱形红宝石的欧式剑。  
“住口！无知的杂种！竟然将本王当成Assassin那种下等的Servant。侮辱本王的罪可是很重的哦，杂种。”  
虽然只有短短的一瞬间，但在匕首朝着Archer飞来的那一刻所喷涌而出的巨大魔力让身经百战而不败的男人感受到了许久不曾有过的颤栗的气息。  
“不是Assassin的话，排除掉已经交过手的Lancer、Saber、Berserker还剩下的只有Rider和Caster。我是没有听说过会有用不带诅咒的剑做投掷武器的Caster，但凡事总会有意外。你是Rider还是Caster？虽然我是觉得哪个都不像，但不拘泥于常理也是我的习惯。”  
“不拘泥于常理？在本王看来你的推断只不过是目光短浅的无知之辈的想法罢了。刚刚说过了吧，连你这种杂鱼都能参加的这次圣杯战争实在是让本王提不起兴趣。”  
“这么说，你不是这次圣杯战争的Servant？那还真是没有考虑过。上一次圣杯战争的胜利者是这次的Saber吧。获胜的她没能实现愿望却有别的 Servant实现了愿望留在现世……想也觉得不太可能。不过，你是怎么留下来的这个问题先放在一边。那么你是上一次的Archer，猜得没错吧？”  
Archer顺着对方透露的信息猜下去，但忍不住在心里吐槽，吉尔伽美什这个个性恶劣的家伙既然想让人知道他是第四次圣杯战争的Archer直说不就好了，一面鄙视对方的想象能力一面透露关键线索让对方去猜，英雄王难道就这么闲？  
不幸的是，虽然Archer并不知道，但事实确实是被他无意间说中了。十年内逛遍了整个日本正觉得百无聊赖的吉尔伽美什本想既然圣杯战争再次开始那总归能让他有点事情做，结果却被言峰“好心”的建议暂时不要暴露身份，更不要插手。只有旁观的份的英雄王就这样隐藏气息观赏了已经进行过的三场Servant之间的战斗，并且从中找到了足以引起他兴趣的东西。  
“哼，虽然无知但还不算愚蠢的杂种。现在跪下，祈求本王饶恕，本王就不再计较你刚刚的无礼行为。”  
Archer眯起眼睛与吉尔伽美什对视，脑海中思考着对方漫不经心的口吻中究竟有几分认真在里面。  
“下跪？就凭你是参加过上一次圣杯战争的Servant就比这次的Servant地位高吗。张口闭口本王本王的，到底是哪里的王不妨说出来听听，也许我听说过的话会稍微尊重你一点也说不一定。”  
话出了口Archer又觉得有点后悔，这时候激怒英雄王实在不是什么高明的做法。记忆中这家伙不是脾气多好的人，有可能一句话说错就会引得他暴怒进而王之财宝火力全开。  
如同Archer担心的一样，吉尔伽美什的瞳孔眯起来，原本慵懒的语气中加入了危险的力度。  
“在这天地间只有本王一人才是真正的王，其余的不过是些杂种罢了。连这一点都不知道，还要本王向你这样的杂种通名报姓简直是笑话。”  
“不想说也没所谓，反正我也不指望会有Servant蠢到在敌人面前自报家门。那么，天地间唯一的王来找我这个普通英灵干什么呢？上一次圣杯战争的Servant也要参战吗？还真是运气差到没选对被召唤的时代啊。”  
一面说着，一面露出烦恼的表情的Servant不禁要赞赏自己的演技了。  
“哼，”吉尔伽美什不屑的冷笑出声，“参战？圣杯本来就是本王的所有物。不要搞错了杂种，你们中就算是有人获得最后的胜利也要看那个人能不能让本王感觉愉悦到足以将圣杯赏赐给他。既然你也是觊觎本王的圣杯的杂种之一不妨现在说说看想要圣杯干什么。如果有趣的话也许本王会让你多活几日。如果无聊的话……”  
“就要杀了我吗？因为这样的理由就要杀人，不觉得稍微严苛了点么。不过，虽然不知道你是何处的王，但可以肯定的是是个和亚瑟王完全不同的独裁者。”  
Archer一面调侃着对方一面思考对策，目前看来吉尔伽美什只是来试探自己的动机，但是那个自大到目空一切的家伙会来询问别人的目的本来就不正常，这么想的话，到底吉尔伽美什真正想要的是什么。心中的疑惑并没有表现出来，烦恼的面具依然挂在Archer的脸上  
“目的的话，其实告诉你也无妨，如果我记得的话。”  
“你说什么？”  
显然Archer的回答完全在吉尔伽美什的意料之外，任谁也不会想到会有Servant不记得自己接受召唤的理由。  
“事实就是，我忘记了。我家那位冒失的主人在召唤的时候出了差错，造成的结果就是Servant的记忆不完全。运气真不是普通的差啊。”  
无可奈何的耸耸肩膀，虽然不全是实话，但也不是百分之百的谎言。Archer不怎么认真的想也许还是人类时的自己该行去做演员会比英雄更有前途。  
“杂种，你在戏弄本王吗？”  
“信不信由你，事实就是这样。”摊手，一脸无辜的表情。  
“哼，喜欢近身战，会使用投影魔术的Archer吗？”  
“哦~意料之外的敏锐嘛。能够看出那是投影魔术，这也是天上天下唯一的王的能力么？”  
“不拘泥于常理思考的人可不只你一个，Faker。”  
“就算是你这样说……”Archer忽然变了脸色，从与凛相连的魔力回路中传来危险的波动，“啧，有麻烦了。这位天地间唯一的王，不管你是来开战的还是聊天的都只能到此为止。虽然想维持所谓骑士的礼仪说再见，但对于你这样的敌人还是再也不见比较好。”  
随着消失的尾音，红衣男人的身影迅速转淡进而消失在周围的景物中。  
“所谓骑士的礼仪？哈哈哈哈，真敢说啊Faker。你真的是英雄吗，还是说，反英雄呢？让本王看看你还能提供些什么娱乐吧。”  
吉尔伽美什大笑着望向Archer离开的方向。


	3. 杀意

Chapter 2 杀意  
赶往学校的路上，吉尔伽美什所说的话一直在Archer的脑海中徘徊不去。也许关于吉尔伽美什这名Servant的信息需要做相当程度的更新。自己记忆中的吉尔伽美什仅仅是个目空一切到愚蠢的地步的男人而已。正式的交手只有过一次，结局是以人类时的自己的惨败收场。面对那样强大的力量，当时的自己与他的对峙连战斗都算不上，只是在被单方面的虐杀，直到被Avalon所救。其后击败了英雄王的是Saber。也许真的是自己对于吉尔伽美什的了解过于表面化了。这个男人远不像他的外表所表现出来的那样仅仅依仗着强大的宝具就被称为最强的Servant。恰恰相反，从吉尔伽美什能够从旁观三场战斗就能够猜出自己所使用的并非宝具而是投影魔术这一点便能够看出他拥有何等缜密的思维，同时又不会被固定的印象所蒙蔽。大部分人会毫不犹豫的认定Servant所持有的武器必定是宝具，能够使用魔术的Servant只有Caster。但有时这样的惯性认知会导致错误的估计对方的实力。只要摒弃那些条条框框一般的既有印象，单纯从魔术的角度分析就不难看出自己所使用的并非真正的宝具而是由投影魔术复制出的赝品。只是大部分人很难做到抛开习惯而独立思考这一点。当然拥有所有宝具原典的英雄王能够一眼看破赝品大约也是原因之一。结果变成比记忆中更加难以对付的家伙呐，Archer咂舌。

快到学校的路上遇到扶着受伤的士郎向远坂邸方向走的凛。不出所料的被凛劈头盖脸的骂：“真迟啊Archer，都结束了才赶到。”  
还会骂人至少说明一切正常，Archer悬着的心放下来。凛向从者大致说明了发生过的事，用阴炁弹狙击卫宫士郎未果，遇到偷袭的Rider，卫宫士郎被Rider刺伤。  
“哼，居然没死吗，真是命大的家伙。那种不懂得合理使用Servant的力量的笨蛋也就算了，那么危险的状况为什么不用令咒召唤我，凛？”  
“如果Rider没有撤退的话是打算召唤你的。”凛向不满的Servant解释道。  
“撤退？Rider的Master是个相当胆小的家伙嘛。那么把这小子带回家要干什么？要救他吗？别忘了你说过的话，凛。”  
虽然是灵体的状态，凛依然能够想象出Archer皱起眉的样子。  
“被他救过一次于是欠了他人情，当然要先还清再说。”  
“……”  
事态正朝着Archer最不愿看到的状况发展下去。  
结果如同他所预料的一样。回到远坂邸为卫宫士郎作了简单包扎的凛最终还是向对方提出了在解除掉在学校设立结界的第三名Servant之前彼此间达成停战合作协议。  
被凛命令护送士郎回家的Archer一路上丝毫没有掩饰自己所散发出的杀意。此刻正是杀死猎物的最佳时机。抹杀面对身为Servant的自己毫无反抗能力的卫宫士郎比踩死一只蚂蚁费不了多少力气。如果不是凛下达的命令是保护卫宫士郎安全到家的话。到了这个时候Archer越发感到刚被召唤时就让凛用掉一道令咒强制自己无法反抗命令是多么不智的一种行为。  
“送到这里就可以了，再往前难保不会让Saber警觉到，你还有什么话要说吧。”  
走在前面的少年停下脚步，转过身面对看不见的Servant。  
“对杀气倒是很敏锐嘛小子，还以为你是连只蚂蚁都不会杀的和平主义者呢。”  
Archer显现出身形，就算是被指出自己满怀杀意也完全不去否认，甚至还在恶意的调侃对方。  
“Servant追求圣杯都是想要实现什么愿望的吧？你的目的是什么？”  
“圣杯？那种东西我才不需要。我的愿望那种邪恶的愿望机根本实现不了。”  
“什……么……怎么可能！那你为什么要成为Servant？”  
……

返回远坂邸的路上，回想刚刚与卫宫士郎的对话，Archer几乎要大笑起来。那种天真而愚蠢的想法果然是卫宫士郎才会有的。Servant完全因为自己的意志才回应召唤，人们口中交相传颂的英灵就是守护人类的正义使者，曾经的自己也是这样认为。所以才会与阿赖耶定下契约，以拯救眼前的生命为代价而在死后成为抑止力的一部分，名为守护者的存在。曾经天真的以为只要这样做哪怕是在死后也能够拯救更多的生命，结果只换来一次次目睹人类的丑恶行径。守护者能够被召唤的场所只有濒临毁灭的世界。抑止力为了防止整个世界的终结于是送出纠正错误的守护者。而所谓的纠正错误，不过是一次又一次的将妨碍到世界存续的一方抹杀殆尽。人类的愚昧所造成的恶果却要守护者去善后，无止尽的杀戮只能以无止尽的杀戮去阻止。现实的耳光一次次抽打在自己的脸上，终于在不知道多少次走过被鲜血染红的土地后，幡然醒悟。

*******

不安的气息笼罩在冬木市的上空。近日来持续发生的市民在室内晕倒事件被媒体报道成瓦斯中毒，但流传在市井间的消息统统将矛头指向了未知的疾病蔓延。毕竟被送往医院的病人身上说表现出的症状绝非瓦斯中毒那么简单。会有瓦斯中毒的人部分身体融化吗？稍微有点常识的人用脚趾想都知道。尽管官方封锁了一系列会造成恐慌的消息但堵不住流言传播的速度。不出几日，学校便取消了傍晚的一切社团活动。一旦日头西沉，走在大街上的行人都寥寥无几。整个冬木市笼罩在恐慌的气氛中。  
知道造成这一切的源头的只有涉身其中了解内情的魔术师们。一眼便能够看出这是背德的魔术师惯用的伎俩，如果联系到已经全面展开的圣杯战争便能够解释一切。某个圣杯战争的参与者正在使用生命吸收这种残忍无道的方式从东木市民身上榨取生命力来补充魔力的流失。魔术师并非正义的使者，甚至可以为了魔术研究而牺牲成千上万人的生命亦在所不惜。但通常情况下不会有人去冒着被圣堂教会的代行者猎杀的危险光明正大的发动如此后果恶劣的魔术。一旦被魔术协会知道便不仅仅要面对代行者的猎杀，还会被魔术协会列为封印指定的魔术师进而遭到同类的诛杀。  
远坂凛身为冬木市的地脉管理者于情于理都不会放任残害普通市民的做法而不加以干涉。借由让Archer追踪现场所残留的魔力流向而将目标锁定在柳洞寺。能够使用这种大魔术的Servant不出意外只有职阶为Caster的从者。以Archer的抗魔力来说在与Caster对战时并不具备什么优势，但凛已经无法再坐视不管下去。

午夜时分，Archer只身一人来到柳洞寺探察情报。  
以凛的判断，如果对方真的是Caster的话，柳洞寺就是对方的魔术工房。贸然闯入只会落入对方的陷阱，不如让Archer先去探清敌方底细再制定对策。 Archer也同意没必要让凛随便涉险。机动性强的Archer如果独自一人遇到难以对付的对手可战可退，如果还需要保护凛则难保不会出差错。  
快要到达柳洞寺山门的时候，冷兵器互相碰撞的声音便传入耳中，同时能够感觉到两团巨大的魔力波动彼此撞击的压迫感。  
将身形隐入山门台阶两侧的树丛中观望，如同预料中的一样，Saber正与一名群青色的武士战在一处。  
现在是突袭的最佳时机。佐佐木小次郎，职阶为Assassin的从者与Saber激战正酣，无暇顾及疾风一般出现在身前，趁着用双刀弹开长刀所制造的空隙跃上山门的红衣从者。  
居高临下一眼便看到山门内如同待宰的羔羊一般被Caster控制住的卫宫士郎。似乎与记忆中哪里不太一样。  
自己真的在此时此刻与Caster正面交锋过么？  
答案是否定的。啧，抑止力终于开始发挥作用，修正由于自己的强行介入而产生的扭曲了么。  
头脑在不停的思考着面对与预期完全不同的事态该如何处理，同时流畅的搭弓上箭瞄准了Caster的身前方。从天而降的十三支箭不但切断了束缚士郎行动的无形绳索，甚至割破了毫无防备的Caster的外袍。Archer微微扬起嘴角，策略已经决定，Caster还有利用的价值。  
其后的谈判与激战都在Archer的意料之中，或许唯一在他预料之外的只有Assassin与Caster合作并非是这两名Servant的Master 联手。而是Assassin的Master就是Caster本人。这样一来便能够解释Assassin死守山门的理由了。救下处于Caster魔术轰炸下的士郎也仅仅是因为Archer希望通过自己的手去了结一切。如果卫宫士郎在这个时候如此轻易的被Caster杀死，需要去处理的善后工作会变得更加复杂。暂时逼退Caster却不予以诛杀，脑海中的计划正在一步一步露出水面并且完美的执行着。  
如果不是卫宫士郎那天真愚蠢的质问让他一时头脑发热而欲除之而后快的话。  
明明没有击败Caster的能力却还要去追踪已经逃走的敌人，这种自杀式的正义不但无法拯救任何人，而且是毫无意义的牺牲。现实赤裸裸的向Archer宣布曾经的你就是这样的人。  
不堪。憎恨。不容。愤怒。杀。杀。杀。杀。  
将所有计划都丢在一边，头脑中留下的只有现在唯一想要做事，杀掉面前的少年。  
绝对无法容忍这个人的存在。  
怒火在双眼中点燃，手中的双刀毫不留情的斩向愚蠢的魔术师。  
“永别了，抱着理想溺死吧，卫宫士郎。”  
右手的干将带着凛冽的杀气朝着士郎的左肩斜斩而下，刀光闪过的速度快如疾风，仅仅是半吊子的魔术师的少年直到疼痛传达到痛觉神经的那一刻才意识到自己已被面前的男人所斩。  
切断肌理的触感传达到指尖。  
得手了！不，还不够。刀锋所造成的伤口没有深入到致命的程度。  
一面用手按住血如泉涌的伤口一面向着山门方向后退的少年脸上露出恐惧的表情。男人不再是与自己结盟的Master一方的Servant而是彻彻底底无血无泪的猎杀者。而猎物便是少年自己。  
男人一步一步朝着毫无还手之力的猎物逼近。弱小到连猎杀价值都不具备的猎物。并不喜欢恃强凌弱的做法，但面对这名少年的时候一切原则与理性都可以置之不顾。  
左手的莫邪自左向右平行切开了少年挡在脸前的左臂，鲜血喷涌而出，溅满了两人中间的石板地面。如果没有在即将被斩到的瞬间抬起左臂的话，被斩断的一定会是自己的脖颈，少年如此确信着。  
不想死掉。不想这样毫无意义的被杀死。完全无价值的死亡比起死亡本身更加让少年无法容忍。自己还有很多想要完成的事……  
一直在后退的脚碰到了石阶边缘，抱着搏命的心情，少年为了躲过男人倾尽全力由上至下的上段纵斩而向台阶下方倒去。

山门外两名从者的激战被从石阶上方滚落的少年所打断。Saber飞身接住士郎负伤的身体，而Assassin则转头看向背后的山门。  
从山门内走出的红衣男人全身散发着凄冽的杀气，如同战鬼一般伫立于石阶顶端。  
“Archer，你为什么要攻击士郎？”Saber的责问没能传达到男人的耳中。  
男人握紧了手中的双刀，脚用力蹬向石板飞身而下，手中的刀直取少年的心脏。原本应该如此，但一把突然出现的长刀横在男人的身前，阻止了他的行动。  
“Assassin，这件事与你无关，你最好不要插手。”男人冷冷的警告群青的武士。  
“那可不行，守护山门可是在下的任务。只要佐佐木小次郎还站在这里就没有一个人能够活着从这扇门出入。刚刚让你活着走进去已经是在下的失误，现在想要活着从里面走出来可没那么容易。”武士优雅的挥动着长刀立于Archer身前。  
趁此空挡Saber抱起重伤的士郎飞速撤离了险境。  
望着渐渐消失在视野中的骑士王，Archer沸腾的头脑也逐渐冷却下来。  
刚刚所做的一切是难以挽回的战略失误。  
佐佐木小次郎有些惊讶的挑起眉看着面前的男人露出苦笑的神情。  
手中的双刀消失无踪，Archer并没有与佐佐木一战的打算。武士甚至来不及出声质问对方，红衣的从者便解除了实体化消失在夜晚的空气中。

*******

金发的男人拿起手中的酒杯，优雅的将杯中的红酒一饮而尽。  
“啊——”男人发出叹息声，艳红的眼瞳满足的眯起。  
将柳洞寺所发生的一切看在眼里的男人将那份愉悦感伴着上等的美酒含在口中细细品味。酒的醇香混入了与平日不同的甘美，让男人有种欲罢不能的快感。  
果然美酒还是需要能够与之相配的佳肴才会变得更加香醇可口，指腹沿着杯口抚过，将沾于其上的最后几滴美酒送入口中。


	4. 宁静

Chapter 3 宁静

与Caster一战所消耗掉的魔力比Archer预计得多。外表看起来并无损伤，实则内里已经空了大半。这么明显的魔力流失想要瞒过凛可以说完全不可能。虽然知道据实相告之后的责骂在所难免，可Archer料错了凛对于与卫宫士郎合作的认真程度。以令咒来强制禁止自己的Servant去攻击其他 Master这种事简直是前所未闻。Archer重重的叹了口气。  
转天被凛命令留在远坂邸反省，Archer也没有反对。现在见到卫宫士郎又不能动手杀掉，还不如干脆眼不见为净。只是这样一来，凛左手背上的令咒便只剩下一道。自己的Master到底有没有考虑过一旦在危机时刻用掉了这最后的圣痕便相当于放弃了此次圣杯战争？到时候就算是被Servant背叛都没有抱怨的资格了吧。真是欠考虑的家伙。  
“天上天下间唯一的王真是闲啊，如果我是你的话，直接去袭击身边没跟着Servant的Master还比较有效率一些。”  
Archer察觉到来人的气息，不需要转身确认也能够感受到对方将周遭的事物染上奢华氛围的异常强烈的存在感。  
“忘记本王说过的话了吗Faker，圣杯那种东西本王一点兴趣都没有。做了错事被主人惩罚的狗也敢向着本王吠个不停么。”  
对于对方讽刺的句子毫不在意般的，吉尔伽美什扬起嘴角。  
Archer转身打量第二次不请自来的英雄王。对方依然是一袭便装，奢华的白色毛领大衣罩在黑色T恤衫外，下身是同色的皮裤。那对赤红色的瞳仁中所流露出的傲慢与欲望不但丝毫无损于传说中为女神所眷慕的容貌，反而更增添了几分与众不同的凛然霸气。尽管此时此刻对方没有流露出一丝一毫的战意，但面对只消一步便可侵入远坂邸结界的最强的从者，Archer提醒自己绝对不可掉以轻心。远坂邸的红衣守卫此刻将绷紧的神经调整到临战状态。  
尽管处在随时能够开战的形势下，Archer在表面上依旧是一贯的云淡风轻。耸耸肩膀，脸上露出无可奈何的表情：“随你怎么说。今天来干什么？总不会是路过顺便来打个招呼这么简单吧。”  
“整个世界都是属于本王的，本王到自己的土地上巡视还需要过问区区一个杂种吗？”  
能把这种话说得理所当然一样的恐怕整个世界上也找不到第二个脸皮这么厚的人了吧，Archer默默的在内心里吐槽。  
“如果你想一直站在那被人行注目礼的话我是没什么意见，不过为了我家的Master着想，恕我不能奉陪了。”  
说着Archer的身影便逐渐转淡，正要恢复灵体化却被吉尔伽美什喝止。  
“关于和你交过手的几个Servant和Master的能力，说来听听看。”  
Archer禁不住挑起一侧的眉，难道言峰绮礼没将参战的七对主从的情报告诉英雄王？以他们的合作关系来说不太可能。目前排除掉曾经作为Master参加过这次圣杯战争的自己之外，言峰绮礼凭借监督者的身份与Lancer以亲身战斗去搜集敌方数据的能力，应该是掌握情报最详细的一个。既然如此，吉尔伽美什询问自己的目的何在？  
“我找不到说服自己告诉你的理由。既然你没有参战的打算，这些消息对你来说一点价值都没有。”  
“话不能这么说，算作是本王无聊时的消遣好了。”  
吉尔伽美什一副你不说我就一直站在这不走的架势让Archer隐隐觉得有人在用锤子从内向外敲打着自己的太阳穴。  
盘算了下利弊得失，Archer认为让英雄王继续留在这里的时间越长越容易出乱子，如果能用无关紧要的情报请走这名难对付的Servant的话何乐而不为。  
Lancer的Master不明，但既然会让Lancer单独行动而一直不曾露面则表示对方要么是极度胆小的无能魔术师要么是谨慎而又有经验的角色。以 Servant的实力来说，Lancer的近战能力略逊于Saber，但依然不好对付。枪的攻击范围广，速度在已经交手过的Servant中是最快的。首先不能被他的步调牵着鼻子走，保持自己的节奏才能稳中取胜。想要破解魔枪Gáe Bolg的逆转因果除非拥有与Saber同等级的幸运或是比逆转因果更加强大的魔力，而这两点都不容易达到。目前Lancer最大的弱点是与Saber战斗时使用了宝具而暴露真身——爱尔兰的光之子库夫林。当然，这并不代表魔枪能够因此而削弱一分一毫。  
Assassin是Caster钻了圣杯战争规则的空子召唤出来的Servant，活动范围仅限于柳洞寺。从Caster不需要十小节以上的咏唱便能够放出大型魔术这一点看来她的真身不出意外应该是实力卓越的魔术师，但碍于其职阶能力的局限性也是不足为惧的角色。只要小心她的计谋便可万无一失。她的 Master还没有露过面。但不排除Caster已经将Master当作傀儡的可能性。  
关于Rider的情报并不多，毕竟到目前为止没有亲身与其交手的经历，仅仅是听凛的描述猜测她的Master或许是学校里面的学生或是老师。  
Berserker的真身是海格力斯，Master为爱茵兹贝伦家的人造人。这大约是目前最明确的一对主从。但就算是知道了Servant的真身也不代表能够找到轻易战胜对方的方法。虽然Berserker的宝具不明，但从Master毫无顾忌的将Servant的真身透露给敌方这一点来看，Berserker的宝具必定是就算是知道了也难以破解的强大武器。  
Saber的真身不明，使用的武器是无形的剑，无法从Master那里获得魔力补给会让她在发挥实力的时候有所顾忌。Saber的Master卫宫士郎是个连半吊子都算不上的魔术师。明明没什么能力还把成为正义的伙伴这么可笑的梦想天天挂在嘴上。完全不懂得利用Servant的能力，甚至做出用身体保护 Saber这种无意义的行为。或许是和Saber缔结了契约的关系，卫宫士郎拥有自我疗伤的能力。但照他目前的表现来看，这一组最先被淘汰的可能性最高。最强的Servant Saber却被这样一个人召唤出来对于其他的参加者来说未尝不是一件好事。  
吉尔伽美什在倾听Archer叙述的时候嘴角上一直挂着意义不明的微笑。叙述的最后，提到Saber主从的瞬间，一丝淫靡渗入那艳丽的笑容。  
“不错嘛Faker，虽然不够深入但单从一场战斗就能够将情报总结到这种程度也算是合格了。让本王来补充连你自己都没有注意到的有趣的事吧。”  
Archer以沉默作为回应，等待着对方说下去。  
“在Servant中最让你在意的是Lancer，虽然只交过一次手，但你很看重Lancer的能力。”  
“为什么这么认为？”Archer疑惑的看着吉尔伽美什，对方脸上露出鄙夷的神情。  
“连你自己都没有注意到吧Faker，在提及其他Servant的时候，你只会将他们的实力做简要分析，但说到Lancer的时候却连如果下次战斗需要怎样应对都考虑到了。这表示你对与他的交手格外用心思考过。”  
看着Archer若有所思的神色，吉尔伽美什扬起嘴角，继续分析下去。  
“在Master中，你对Saber的Master投入了相当大的关注。”  
“哦？为什么这么认为，那种半吊子的家伙也许明天就退出圣杯战争也说不一定。”  
“那么你为什么在提到他的时候对于最应该注意的对手Saber只是简单的一带而过，反而将重点放在微不足道的Master身上呢？”  
面对吉尔伽美什的问题，Archer无奈的耸耸肩膀回答：“那只是因为我家的Master似乎与那家伙有点孽缘，现在达成临时的同盟关系而已。将了解自己的盟友作为同盟的前提难道不是理所当然的事么？”  
“了解盟友需要做到用杀气威慑对方，甚至痛下杀手的地步么？与Saber的Master有孽缘的仅仅是你的Master而已吗？Faker。”  
吉尔伽美什大笑着转过身，毫不介意将后背暴露在对方面前似的漫不经心的踱着步子消失在Archer的视野中。  
红衣的从者张开被冷汗浸湿的掌心。看似对于圣杯战争毫不关心的英雄王绝非闭目塞听的傻瓜，耳聪目明的程度不亚于任何一名Master。如果不是吉尔伽美什举手投足间那与生俱来的目空一切的气质过于浑然天成，Archer简直要怀疑英雄王表现在外的傲慢仅仅是为了削弱敌方的警戒心而披上去的伪装罢了。考虑到这名过于高傲的英灵的为人，大约会对伪装这种行为投以最为轻蔑的嘲讽吧。此时此刻Archer清楚的意识到英雄王吉尔伽美什在攻于心计这一点上与自己的较量才刚刚开始。

*******

敲在石阶上的脚步声将身着黑色法衣的神父从沉思中唤醒。直到几分钟前言峰绮礼都在思考该怎样既有效地限制吉尔伽美什的行动又不惹恼易怒的英雄王。黄金的从者不但将自己“不引人瞩目的外出，不要在参战的Servant与Master面前暴露身份”的劝告当作耳边风，甚至与其他Servant有过接触。如果不是因为某种未知的理由对方无意将吉尔伽美什的存在透露给其Master，言峰教会断然不会像此刻这般平静。虽然从与那名黄金的从者订立契约的一刻起，言峰绮礼便知道对方不是能够被自己所左右的Servant，只能够将其当作同盟者来利用，绝对不可以Master身份下达命令；但此刻言峰绮礼无比希望能够强制将吉尔伽美什留在地下堂。毕竟目前还不是暴露自己Master身份的时候，现在让吉尔伽美什出手干涉战争的走向也为时过早。  
“绮礼，来找本王有什么事？”从楼梯上不紧不慢踱下来的英雄王看来心情很好。  
“碰到什么有趣的事了吗？吉尔伽美什。”  
黄金的从者从酒柜中拿出一瓶红酒，优雅的旋开瓶塞将红宝石色的液体倒入高脚杯。言峰注视着吉尔伽美什端起酒杯在自己对面的沙发上坐下，将酒杯递到唇边。视线不由自主的落在从者向后仰起的象牙白色的脖颈上，极品红酒随着喉结的起伏消失掉了大半杯。  
“啊——”吉尔伽美什发出满足的叹息，“绮礼，你总是能找到足以媲美神祗所酿造的琼浆玉液的好酒呢。”  
从上一次圣杯战争结束后，这位黄金的从者沐浴了圣杯的内容物而获得肉体留在现世，到如今已经过去了十年光阴。彼此相处的十年间，言峰绮礼总算是能够将吉尔伽美什的随心所欲当作吃饭睡觉一般习以为常。处得久了自然而然总结出一套与性格乖僻的英雄王的相处方式。违反英雄王意志的令咒是绝对禁止使用的，这是目睹了老师远坂时臣因为使用令咒而与吉尔伽美什交恶，最终由自己亲手造成了时臣的死亡的言峰铭记于心的鉄则。如果是吉尔伽美什不想说的事，与其耗费精力去问而引得对方不快不如干脆当作什么都没有发生过。虽然很多时候英雄王仅仅是在设下陷阱看着言峰一时口误自己跳进去。而这仅仅是对于无聊日常生活中的两个人来说一个无足重轻的游戏罢了。到目前为止胜负各半，言峰虽然并不觉得有趣，但也算不上讨厌。  
“你对这次的Servant有什么看法？”言峰换了个问题。  
吉尔伽美什一只手撑着脸颊，另一只手把玩着还剩少许红酒的酒杯，嘴角上挂着意犹未尽的笑容。  
“除了Saber之外都只是一些杂种罢了。”  
“你的行动可不是这么说的呢，吉尔伽美什。”  
黄金的从者挑起一侧的眉，拿着酒杯的手做了个示意言峰说下去的动作。  
“我本以为你会去见上一次圣杯战争与你有些渊源的Saber，不过看来你找到了更有趣的玩具的样子。”  
言峰绮礼并没有说错，原本执着于Saber的吉尔伽美什最初选择旁观Servant间的战斗的理由其之一是出于无聊，其之二是再次参战的Saber。但在目睹了四场战斗之后，黄金的从者的注意力却完全转向了那名超乎常理的Archer。  
应该说很难不注意到吧。明明是应该以远距离狙击为战斗方式的Archer却将近身战作为主要攻击手段，并且在与擅长近身战的Lancer的交锋中能够做到游刃有余，丝毫不落下风。而他所使用的武器以曾与数名封印指定魔术师战斗过的言峰绮礼判断并非是宝具，而是典型的投影魔术。这名真身不明的红衣从者的行动虽然杂乱无章但又具备某种统一的目的性。这一切都为他的行为增添了更多疑点。也难怪吉尔伽美什会在意他，以局外人角度审视着此次圣杯战争的言峰绮礼也将他作为了重点观察的对象。只是吉尔伽美什对于Archer的关注程度有些超出言峰的预期。  
“连着两次在Archer面前现身，吉尔伽美什，你在意他到不惜暴露身份的地步么？”  
言峰直视着吉尔伽美什赤红色的瞳仁，对方扬起嘴角以同样的力度回视。  
“这你就错了唷绮礼。本王从没打算在任何人面前刻意隐藏身份，只是那些杂种有眼无珠看不出本王的真身罢了。”  
黄金的从者将杯中剩下的酒一饮而尽，仿佛挑衅般的，视线始终不曾从与言峰的对视中离开。  
刻意回避重点的回答完全是吉尔伽美什一贯的风格，言峰也不想去考虑英雄王的言语中有几分认真在里面。  
“算了，既然他没有告诉凛关于你的事，对于计划也没什么大碍。不过你也要小心，吉尔伽美什。过分在意他会造成怎样的结果很难说，毕竟他的真身到底是哪里的英灵现在还是未知数。哼，也许连英灵都不是也说不一定。到时候你可是会失望的。”  
“过分在意”几个字在吉尔伽美什心里打了个突但并未泄露在表情上。扬起的嘴角扯出一个残忍的弧度，艳丽的血色瞳仁中流露出暴戾的快意。  
“不用担心，绮礼。如果让本王失望的话，本王会亲手处决他的。”


	5. 背叛

背叛

凛与卫宫士郎的合作对于Archer来说成为了难以逾越的阻碍。尽管尝试过几次以各种能够想到的理由劝说凛放弃与士郎之间的盟友关系，结果无一例外的被沉下脸来的凛命令去做其他事而不得不放弃。无法抗拒的令咒将事态拖入僵局。不想让彼此敌视的男人与少年在见面时出现尴尬的局面，凛在决定袭击葛木宗一郎的时候将Archer排除在了计划外。  
“既然是你的命令我也没有办法违抗，凛。但是，你作为一名Master却将自己的生命保障交到其他Master与Servant的手上。如果对方想要趁机杀掉你的话简直如同儿戏一般简单。”  
“还要我重复多少次你才相信卫宫与Saber不是会背叛约定的人。”  
没错，Archer比任何人都了解卫宫士郎的为人。不但不会背叛他人，甚至在被他人背叛时依旧信任着对方。愚蠢的相信人类这种无可救药的生物的善良，无数次体味着被他人背叛的苦果，直到走向绝望。  
Archer摇摇头，苦笑着提醒凛要小心Caster的魔术。少女魔术师将Servant的苦笑当成妥协的意思，说了句，不用担心，Saber的抗魔力足以成为Caster的克星，便离开了远坂邸。

几个小时之后，见到回到远坂邸的凛的脸色，Archer便意识到战况并不像凛所想像的那么简单。虽然成功确定了Caster的Master就是葛木宗一郎，但之后的战斗足以用惨烈来形容。葛木宗一郎的近身战能力在Caster的魔术强化下甚至能够重创身披战甲Saber。如果不是卫宫士郎投影出了 Archer的双刀的话，能否全身而退都很难说。  
“真是意外呐Archer，卫宫所擅长的魔术也许不是强化而是投影也说不一定哦。”  
与凛的兴味盎然截然相反，Archer皱起眉，脸色完全沉下来。  
“怎么了Archer？”  
“凛，卫宫士郎在投影出我的刀之后有没有什么不对劲的地方？”  
“没有啊，有什么问题么？”  
叹了口气，投影魔术对于现在的卫宫士郎来说还太早了。连魔术回路都没有完全开放的半吊子的魔术师，就算是拥有投影出刀剑的天赋，但勉强投影能力之外的东西只会落得个魔术回路崩坏，终身残废的下场。  
听了Archer的解释，凛也意识到问题的严重性。  
“有办法解决么？”  
“解决办法……也不是没有……”  
为什么自己必须要去救一个不惜一切也要杀掉的人啊，Archer有些头痛的揉着太阳穴。就算是当年的自己也是因为在不熟悉投影魔术的时候付出了一条手臂的代价才保住性命，而对于现在的卫宫士郎来说就不是一条手臂就能够轻易解决的问题了。如果能够让他就此死掉的话何乐而不为。虽然有些遗憾不能亲手杀掉他，但如果能够达成同样的结果那么过程与手段都是次要的。  
“Archer，那就拜托你了。”  
啊，啊，这下真的是头痛了。

转天抱着极不情愿的心情来到卫宫邸的时候刚好听到卫宫士郎与Saber谈论身体状况的对话。该说是意外好命的家伙么，本来以为应该承受不了投影的魔力冲击而坏死的魔术回路反而借此机会全部打开。只要让已经打开的魔术回路休息一天便能够恢复到正常的状态。不，如果将魔术回路全部打开称为正常的话，卫宫士郎还是停留在异常的状态比较好。尽管嘴上这样说，还是不得不遵照凛的命令将对方的魔术回路调整到能够自我治愈的阶段。  
完成凛交代的工作正要转身离开的时候Archer被少年叫住。  
为什么会说出“抱着理想溺死”这样的话，少年直视着他的眼睛质问道。  
没有任何可补充的内容，就是字面上最为直白的意思，丢给少年的是毫不留情的坚定回复。  
面对少年接下来愤怒的责问，他讽刺的扬起嘴角。  
“我只是为了自己而战，和任何人，任何事无关。倒是你，说着‘不想伤害任何人’的你，连拯救别人的欲望都只是赝品而已。那并不是你的意志，仅仅是你借来的理想。属于你自己的人生是空白的，不管怎样重复，重复多少次的行为都只是在重复着空白的人生。拯救他人是没有尽头的，你这样一个连自己都无法拯救的人，还妄想拯救他人，到头来不管是他人还是自己都拯救不了。这就是你，卫宫士郎，谎言一般的人生。”  
无言以对的少年呆立在原地，看着红衣的男人渐行渐远。

*******

这已经不是自己所经历的圣杯战争，Archer能够确信的只有这一点而已。想要与抑止力抗衡对于属于抑止力的一部分的守护者而言是绝对无法做到的。尽管清楚的知道这样一个事实却不想也不能放弃，所需要的仅仅是在一个确保万无一失的时机一刀斩下便能够解决这一切。他并不缺少等待时机的耐心，此刻的等待与在英灵座等待着被召唤的那万分之一几率的瞬间相比如同九牛一毛般微不足道。业已选定的道路只能走下去，哪怕是不择手段鲜血淋漓也要走下去，直到道路的尽头。  
昨晚留宿卫宫邸的凛与士郎和Saber去了新都。说是约会，其实更该称其为散心吧。三个人的约会多多少少有些不合常理。站在远坂邸屋顶目送三人离去的Archer并没有对于吉尔伽美什的到来感到丝毫惊讶。  
“Saber的Master会玩些有趣的把戏呐，Faker。啊——这么一想的话，和你的投影完全一样不是吗？”  
那并非是疑问的语气，仅仅是在述说一个已经确定的事实。如同以往一样不请自来的黄金的从者的眼神中流露出让Archer感到不适的情绪。吉尔伽美什接近真相的脚步快得超乎他的想像，在Archer的脑海中响起了危险的警报。将不安的感情压制在内心深处，扯起的嘴角上是满不在乎的轻蔑笑容。  
“哼，不过是拙劣的模仿罢了。对那样半吊子的魔术师来说无异于自取灭亡的行为。”  
“哦~”  
吉尔伽美什对于Archer的回答不置可否，但那目光中所包含的看穿一切的力量让红衣的从者感到自己仿佛被那样的目光撕裂胸膛的皮肤与肌理，从那血肉模糊中掏出还在跳动的心脏，赤裸裸的呈现在对方的面前，无处遁形。  
铅灰色与血红色的瞳仁彼此对视着，沉默在二人之间的空间内沉淀下来。一方在怀着残虐的恶意窥探对方的内心，另一方则在尽可能避免泄露一丝一毫被隐藏起来的真实。仿佛失去了对时间与空间的感知能力一般，Archer将全身的力量集中在双眼中。不能在对方面前有半点松懈，不然就是无法挽回的全线溃败。  
最终是英雄王的笑声打破了这场让人透不过气的较量。  
“Archer，你这家伙果然非常有趣，不要让本王失望哦，Faker。”

*******

听说Saber被Caster夺走的时候Archer吃了一惊。并非是因为失去了Saber的战力，而是惊讶于Caster竟然有夺走他人的 Servant这样的宝具。听着凛叙述Caster强行切断了Saber与卫宫士郎之间的契约并且命令Saber违背自己的意志砍伤了士郎的过程，一个计划的轮廓开始在脑海中成型。  
对于被夺走的Saber漠不关心的反应引起了凛的疑问，红衣的从者仅仅是以沉默作为应对。  
并不是不在意Saber成为Caster的从者，曾经的卫宫士郎对于Saber的倾慕依旧存在于Archer的记忆片段中，不然也不会造成初见Saber 时那一瞬间近乎致命的迟疑。但时间的洗刷已将这份感情封入记忆的相框，感情业已淡漠，留存下来的只有回忆。现在的Archer就算是站在与Saber敌对的立场上也能够毫不犹豫的与其彼此厮杀。  
“既然卫宫士郎已经不是Master，你的第二道令咒也该就此失效了吧，凛。”  
虽说是试探性的提出建议，但事实上Archer在内心中并不抱着什么希望。凛的回答如同他所预料到的一样，与卫宫士郎的同盟关系并未因为他失去了Master的资格而终止，禁止攻击盟友的令咒依旧是无法摆脱的束缚。  
既然如此就没有办法了，Archer默默的下定了决心。

“Caster应该已经不在柳洞寺了吧，必须尽快找到她的新落脚地，走了Archer。”  
凛的判断是正确的，曾经遭到Archer袭击的柳洞寺已经不再安全，尤其在Caster尚未完全控制Saber的时候。一个具备足够魔力又不会被其他 Servant打扰的场所对于Caster来说是必须的。沿着这样的推断寻找的话，具备这种条件的地方在冬木市并不算多。一个一个找下去迟早能够抓到 Caster的狐狸尾巴。Archer赞同凛的决定，尽管是抱着完全不同的想法但目的是一致的——以找到Caster为最优先。  
红衣主从奔走了一整晚，将冬木市内灵脉汇集的地点一一探察排除。到了转天上午，街上的行人渐渐多起来，已经不是适合魔术师行动的时间。探察的结果已将绝大部分嫌疑地点排除，仅剩下言峰教会一处最大的灵脉集中地及几个小一些目标。为了不引起不相干的普通市民的注意，凛决定暂且休息，到了晚上再潜入教会侦查。  
夜晚的降临标示着决战的开始。尽管除去言峰教会以外还有几处可供Caster藏身的地点，但凛凭着直觉与推理判断教会就是Caster新的工房。像 Caster这样将圣杯战争的规则视为无物的违规者是绝对不会忌惮于圣堂教会派遣的监督者的，甚至连言峰绮礼与Caster串通这样的可能性也要考虑在内。凛对于与自己的父亲同样参加第四次圣杯战争却扔下导师独自一人苟且逃生的言峰绮礼始终抱着不信任的态度。向言峰学习魔术和八极拳与将其作为老师一样的信赖崇敬是两回事，凛早已在心中将这二者划分得如同明镜般一清二楚。

推开教会地下堂的门，凛与Archer彼此对望了一眼。从全身毛孔渗入的来自强大魔力的压迫感毫无疑问标示了Caster的所在。两个人谨慎的走下楼梯，Caster与她的Master葛木宗一郎一副恭候多时的样子背对着不请自来的访客伫立于祭坛之前。不出所料，像Caster这样等级的魔术师已经无限接近魔法使的能力范畴，想要走入其魔力笼罩范围内的教堂而又不被发现几乎是不可能的事。到现在还没有受到攻击并非是由于对方的疏忽大意，而是那根植于魔术师灵魂内的极度自信到自负程度的傲慢在作祟。从第一次见面便能够判断出彼此的魔术实力差距是显而易见的。凛比任何人都更加清楚的知道单纯以魔术对决的话自己很难胜过这名真身不明的魔术师。但凛依旧坚定的相信，只要红衣的男人站在自己的身边，这场战斗便没有输掉的道理。  
Caster转过身来，在她背后的祭坛上，仿佛祭品一般身着雪白的长裙被魔术束缚着全身，口中泄露出痛苦呻吟的正是被夺走的Servant Saber。  
自己已经杀掉了言峰绮礼，Caster这样宣言。  
“没有确认尸体的话，说不定还活着哦Caster。绮礼那个家伙可不是那么容易被杀死的。”凛将右手伸入口袋，四枚宝石出现在指间。  
彼此都不再需要任何说明，来到教会前Archer已与凛制订了作战计划。Caster交给凛来拖住，Archer只要杀掉葛木便能够结束战斗，凛如此希望着，也相信着。  
“Caster一定要在这里解决掉，这样才能让Saber再次与卫宫契约。”  
“理想论呢，凛。”一直没有说话的男人这时突然仿佛阻止她一样的开了口，“想要在此消灭她实在是很难，逃走也是她所擅长的技能之一。毕竟这个女人曾经为了逃跑不惜将亲生弟弟撕成碎片呐。”  
顷刻间，前所未有的杀气从Caster的身上散发出来，充斥着整个地下堂。  
“你这家伙，知道我的真身吗？”  
“科尔喀斯国王埃厄忒斯的女儿美狄亚，传说是千古留名的绝世魔女。”  
被揭穿了真身的Caster扬起嘴角：“既然知道了我的真身的话，实力的差距也该心知肚明了吧。只要使用令咒，就算是Saber也只能乖乖成为我的傀儡。你有自信同时与魔女和发挥全部实力的Saber为敌么？”  
“Saber的话，一定可以对抗令咒的。在那之前我就能将你解决掉……”  
少女的反驳听起来更像是在逞强一般。男人向前迈出一步将凛挡在了背后，同时截断了魔术师尚未说出口的话语。  
“Archer，你要干什么……”  
回应少女疑惑的声音的是Caster愉悦的笑声。  
“哈哈哈哈，小姑娘，你还不懂么，你的Servant明显是比你更加识时务的男人啊。怎样？Archer，你也认为能够在我控制Saber前击败我么？”  
“不可能的，凛。不再受到Master能力限制的Saber将会恢复到最强Servant的实力，到时候或许只有Berserker还能与其抗衡了吧。”  
男人冰冷的声音将Master的自信彻底的否定掉了。Archer刻意隐瞒了自己所掌握的部分真实，尽管并没有提及那个男人的名字，但如果是那名超出圣杯战争法则的从者的话，就算是全盛时期的Saber也能够轻松击败的吧。但是，那个男人的力量是不能够列为考虑范畴的。  
红衣的从者向着Caster的方向迈出了一步。  
“Caster，先前的邀约还奏效么？”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——当然，我的魔力来源是什么你也知道的吧。就算是再多几名从者也绰绰有余。但是，曾经拒绝我的你为什么现在又突然接受了呢？”  
男人仿佛对自己的言行满不在乎一样轻佻的摊手。  
“局势不一样了。现在Assassin和Saber都在你这边，投向最有可能获胜的一方难道不是理所当然的么。”  
男人毫无防备的一步一步远离在几分钟前还称为Master的少女。那钢铁一般的背影一次都不曾回头，自然也无法看到少女因为愤怒而咬紧的下唇与微微颤抖的身体。  
“来吧，用你的Rule Breaker应该能够轻而易举的切断契约吧。凛还有一道令咒，在她使用前动手比较好，免得我身不由己的不得不攻击你。”  
红衣的从者走到Caster的面前，依旧是轻佻的语调，向着魔女张开了双手。  
Caster眯起眼睛审视着在关键时刻倒戈相向的男人。  
“我为什么要相信一个背叛者呢？”  
“相信？你不必相信我。我是为了自己的目的才选择投靠你，只要你不对我造成妨碍，我就没有背叛你的必要。”  
“哦？这么说，这个小姑娘已经是你的阻碍了吗？”  
Caster的目光绕过男人的身体，打量着从刚刚就不发一语，只是用眼神狠狠瞪视着男人的背影的少女。  
“你这么认为的话也无所谓。决定了没有，Caster？”


	6. 真相

真相  
随着Rule Breaker刺入男人胸膛的瞬间，少女左臂上圣痕仿佛燃烧起来般的疼痛。能够清晰感觉到连接彼此的魔术回路被毫不留情的斩断。代表着远坂凛Master身份的令咒从她的手背消失掉了。  
不能再呆在这里，一定要逃走不可。少女的脑海中清晰地浮现出这样的想法，绝对不想在这里被杀掉。凛强制让自己冷静下来，谨慎地向后退去。  
距离门至少有六米以上的距离，究竟能否在被抓住前逃走，凛一点把握都没有。  
慢慢的向后挪着步子。  
不行，这样子一定会被抓住。  
不甘心就这样被杀掉。不想死，尤其不想不明不白的死掉。  
少女停下脚步，将视线转移到Caster身上。  
“回答我一个问题Caster。你追求圣杯想要用来实现什么愿望？”  
“实现愿望？”古老的魔女仿佛听到什么有趣的笑话一样的笑起来，“哦——说得也是，你们还不知道圣杯的真相嘛。也难怪会认为圣杯就是单纯的愿望机了。”  
“圣杯的……真相……”  
凛直到这时才发现这是自己第一次考虑这个问题。仿佛理所当然一样的认为自己被告之的关于圣杯就是强大魔力的集合体，能够实现任何愿望，甚至能够到达根源的宝具，却从没去追究过圣杯本身的真实性。连到底是否存在这样的东西都不曾询问过就将这种超乎常理的东西的存在当作理所当然一样的接受下来。究其原因，凛从未将实现愿望作为追求圣杯的目的。对她来说，继承父亲的遗志取得圣杯便是自己参加圣杯战争的全部意义。  
“圣杯是真实存在的哟。”仿佛看透了凛的想法一般，Caster悠然的说道，“但那并不是你们理想中的愿望机，而是更加可怕的存在。十年前的圣杯战争造成了怎样的结果你应该是知道的吧，小姑娘。”  
十年前，造成上百人死亡的冬木市大火据说就是圣杯战争的结果。对于这件事，凛从言峰绮礼那里有所耳闻，但并不了解其中究竟发生了些什么事。言峰也只是说自己在那时处在昏迷状态，并不清楚事情的全过程。  
“这家教会的藏书中有些有趣的记录也许你会在临死前有兴趣听听看哦，小姑娘。十年前的圣杯战争的胜者是一个叫做卫宫切嗣的男人，而他的Servant就是此次的Saber。获得胜利的那个男人却并没有接受圣杯，反而命令Saber毁掉圣杯。这是为什么呢？因为他看到了圣杯的真实，认为那是不应该降临在人间的东西。所以才想要在那样东西降临之前破坏掉它。但他的做法错了。被Saber毁坏的仅仅是连接大圣杯的钥匙。与他的期望相反的，被破坏的钥匙无法再承载已经将要溢出的物质，于是圣杯的内容物倾泻到地上，引起了那场火灾。后面所发生的事你应该都知道了吧。”  
面对Caster所说出的关于圣杯的真相，凛呆然的伫立在原地，不知道该怎样应对才好。  
这就是所谓的能够实现一切愿望的愿望机的真相吗？追求着这样的东西的魔术师们究竟是为了什么才彼此厮杀的呢？凛低头看向自己的双手。就算是早已有了杀死其他魔术师的觉悟，但自己一次都不曾沾染过鲜血的双手是否能够有勇气接受那样的圣杯的真相呢？  
“究竟……圣杯的内容物……到底是什么……”  
面对凛的问题，Caster愉悦的笑着说出了那个禁忌的名字。  
“Angra Mainyu——作为魔术师一定听说过的吧，世界上所有的恶。好了，小姑娘。故事说完了，你还有什么遗言要说么？”  
凛毫不犹豫的转身向着地下堂的大门疾速飞奔起来，一定要逃走，必须逃走不可。  
葛木宗一郎的身影如同鬼魅般悄无声息的接近了少女的背后。被Caster施以魔术强化的杀人拳只需要一击便可以打碎少女的内脏。死神的镰刀已经逼近了魔术师的咽喉，几秒钟过后名为远坂凛的魔术师便不再存在于这个世界上了。  
“等等，Caster。”  
男人不带感情的声音化解了猎杀者撕裂少女胸膛的铁拳。葛木宗一郎与凛同时停下脚步回头看向刚刚背叛了主人的从者。  
“现在就要反悔了么，Archer？”  
面对Caster的嘲讽，Archer毫不在意的耸耸肩膀解释道：“怎么会，只不过我归顺你是有附加条件的。”  
“哦？”  
“既然我已经毫无抵抗的向你奉上了自由，那么放了凛，让她安全离开这里。很容易做到吧Caster。凛已经不是Master了，仅仅是一个与圣杯战争无关的魔术师而已。放过她对你也没有任何损失不是么？”  
Caster讽刺的扬起嘴角，口中吐出揶揄的句子：“真想不到，和你的言行相比，你本人要仁慈得多呢。”  
“就算是我，在刚刚背叛主人之后就亲眼见到她被杀也会感到良心不安的。”  
“真会说呢。明明是个背叛者却在本人面前说得这么冠冕堂皇。算了，既然你这样说，放了她也没有什么所谓。听到了吧，小姑娘。就如同这个男人所说的一样，你可以走了。只要以后不来阻碍我的话，我是不会把你放在眼里的。”  
刺耳的词句传入凛的耳中，高高在上的魔女恶意的嘲讽让凛紧紧攥住了双拳，指甲扣进手心中。少女狠狠的咬住了嘴唇，告诫自己此刻一定要忍耐，因为一时的冲动而去送死是毫无意义的行为。最后看了红衣的男人一眼，男人已然当她不存在般的转过身去，留给她的只有拒绝的背影。  
毅然的转身，远坂凛迈着坚定的步子离开了教会地下堂。

*******

虽然不认为现实会百分之百按照自己的计划进行，但Archer只能在计划的基础上尽量让事态朝着自己期望的方向发展下去。计划的开始便是Saber 被Caster夺走。正是Caster的宝具的特殊能力构筑了Archer整个计划的基础。只要自己依然是凛的Servant一天，就一天无法杀掉卫宫士郎，英灵Emiya对抗抑止力回到过去将变得毫无意义。所以与凛的契约关系必须被切断。同时Archer相信凛绝不会因为这样的原因退出圣杯战争，同样的卫宫士郎也不会。为了夺回自己的从者，他们一定会再次向Caster发动进攻。原本并没有将Caster说出圣杯的真相考虑在内，但这突然的变数恰恰为远坂凛一定会回到言峰教会挑战Caster增加了重要的筹码。以Caster身为魔术师的实力而言看透圣杯的本质并不是那么困难的一件事，想必在阅读存放在言峰教会的文件之前那位古老的魔女已经对于圣杯的本质抱有怀疑。那些记录不过是肯定了她的猜测而已。这样一来凛无论如何也不会对“世界上所有的恶”的降临坐视不管。远坂凛就是这样的人，Archer比任何人都清楚这一点。但以区区一个魔术师去对抗Servant还是太勉强了，凛所需要的是强有力的战友。 Archer自己所需要做的事仅仅是在恰当的时机将Caster一刀毙命，解放被魔女囚禁的Saber，然后抹杀卫宫士郎以及自己的存在。这之后的事相信凛与Saber能够找到最好的解决方法，以她们二人的能力完全能够阻止“世界上所有的恶”的降临。如果真的能够按照自己计划的一步一步完美的进行下去的话就好了，Archer知道自己所抱有的是极度不切实际的希望。  
目前最迫切目标是能够尽量延长Caster完全控制Saber所需要的时间。只要在这个时间段内凛与卫宫士郎来袭便存在着一线生机。否则完全沦为 Caster傀儡的Saber会毫不犹豫的将两名魔术师斩杀。这样的话即使成功的促成了卫宫士郎的死亡也无法阻止Angra Mainyu的降临。走向毁灭的世界并不是Archer所希望的。尽可能达成阻止黑暗降临的条件，那是这名背叛了主人的从者所能够想到的唯一的补偿方法。

*******

如同Archer预料的一样，凛与卫宫士郎果然在转天傍晚再次来到了言峰教会。红衣的从者被Caster命令守卫通往教会的大路。尽管没有表现在脸上，但Lancer的出现让Archer有种被将了一军的感觉，同时又默默的松了一口气。一直在纠结的难以解决的问题这下子找到了处理方法。事实上从制定计划开始，Archer便一直在为如何让凛与卫宫士郎能够与Caster交手来分散她的注意力而又避免让自己成为Caster令咒下的傀儡的难题而绞尽脑汁。既然Lancer意在限制自己的行动，为两名魔术师确保抵达Caster面前的通路，何不更好的利用这个条件达成自己的目的。  
“真是薄情啊，才刚刚失去我就和别的Servant订立了契约吗，凛？”  
轻佻的语气成功激怒了在场的另外两名男性，只有凛一个人虽然在听到红衣从者的话的一瞬间脸上闪过了痛苦的神色，旋即便控制住自己的情绪，劝阻了要冲向Archer的士郎。  
青色的从者眼中流露出轻蔑的神色。  
“哼，虽然说早就看你不爽了。但是现在你这连主人都背叛的混蛋已经从内部开始腐烂了么。”  
“叛徒就让你这么火大么，Lancer。对于这件事我也没什么好解释的。英灵的荣耀这种东西我从来都没有在意过。不管是你也好，Saber也好，每一个英灵都是这个样子。明明都已经是死者的身份，还要守护荣耀这种无谓的事才是不能理解的。”  
“看来我们彼此之间厌恶的程度差不多嘛。这样也好，省去了废话的时间。”  
空气中的温度因为从对峙的两名从者身上散发出的杀气而骤然降低，这是圣杯战争刚刚开始时那个夜晚的战斗的延续。  
两名魔术师绕过将彼此视为劲敌的从者身旁，向着Caster所在的言峰教会奔去。  
“因为大小姐的关系，我不会杀了你的。但是我会痛揍你一顿，让你跪在她面前哭着道歉。”  
面对Lancer的宣言，Archer只是笑了笑，没有任何回答。  
从那晚的第一次交手中Archer便判断出Lancer是自己必须拼尽全力去迎击的对手。能够将一柄赤红的长枪挥舞得如此行云流水的英灵屈指可数，爱尔兰的光之子便是其中最为耀眼的之一。  
与Archer的双刀相比，Lancer的枪明显具备攻击范围上的优势。虽说通常情况下，攻击范围大的武器往往会有出手与收招慢的弱点，但这样的弱点也已被Lancer那疾风般的速度所弥补。  
宛如暴雨般密不透风的攻击朝着Archer身上的致命点袭来，被Archer以双刀一一化解。  
枪刀交叉，火花随着刺耳的响声迸射开来。  
即使是以防守见长的Archer也已被赤红色的长枪逼得只有招架之力。  
今晚的Lancer明显与第一次交手时不同。初战时Archer还能够以过人的眼力跟上Lancer的枪尖，但此刻仅能够凭借经验勉强避开致命的攻击。  
Archer的呼吸急促起来，额头上开始微微渗出冷汗。  
接下来的战斗便是速度与经验的较量。  
所谓心眼，是由无数场战斗积累起来的近似于本能一样的看透敌人攻击并予以破解的能力。那是建立在红衣的从者所走过的无数战场与堆积如山的尸骸之上的，唯一的特别的技能。  
正是凭借这种技能，Archer才能够与毫无保留的投入战斗将实力发挥得淋漓尽致的Lancer战成平手。  
本来，Archer不可能在近身战中胜过以近身战见长的Lancer。属于Archer的战场应该是远距离的狙击战，但红衣的从者却选择了明显有利于对方的白刃战，甚至并未明显落于下风。  
弥漫在两名从者间凄厉的杀气已然随着战斗的升温而消散。浮现在两个人脸上的是同样战鬼一样愉悦的笑容。  
赤红色的枪尖直指Archer的心脏。在千分之一秒间，红衣的从者侧身闪过。与此同时，手中的干将顺势直取对方面门。Lancer一面偏头闪过足以刺入头盖骨的一刀，一面将手中刺空的长枪朝着对方的侧腹横扫过去。Archer清楚的知道一旦被击中便不只是断几根肋骨这么简单的事，以另一只手的莫邪挡住对方的枪，然后将干将朝着对方的咽喉抛出。虽然躲过了直飞向自己脖颈的一击，但Lancer还是不得不收回长枪用来弹开飞转回来的白色短刀。Archer趁机倒退了几步，拉开彼此间的距离。  
两名从者握紧了手中的武器对峙着，等待下一轮进攻的开始。  
『喂，Archer。以你的实力只要和小姐联手的话不应该会败给Caster，根本没有必要投靠那个魔女。』  
Lancer的话让Archer嘲弄的扬起嘴角。红衣的从者没有丝毫悔意的直视向对方的双眼。  
『还以为你要说什么呢，原来是这件事吗。我只是选择了胜率比较高的一方罢了。』  
『特意问你这种问题让我都觉得自己蠢了。虽说你确实是有两下子，但像你这种墙头草一样的人，连你手中的刀都会为跟了这样的主人而流泪。』  
仿佛在看一场闹剧般的，Archer愉快的扬起嘴角。  
『很不巧，你所谓的荣耀对我来说是不存在的。名声这种东西是只对后世的人有意义的存在。自古以来成王败寇，失败者只会被胜利者所践踏。不管胜利者曾经干过些什么，都会被英雄这个名号洗刷得一尘不染。这种多余的自尊心，乘•早•喂•狗•吧！』  
瞬间，Archer感到环绕在二人中间稍微放松下来的空气重新凝结了起来。前所未有的杀意从Lancer的长枪中释放出来。连呼吸都在这样的杀意下变得困难。  
『你刚才说了‘狗’是吧，Archer。』  
说错话了么。Archer虽然意识到这一点，但接下来的句子仿佛是不由自主的脱口而出一样。  
『就事论事罢了，库夫林。英雄的荣耀这种东西，最好趁早丢掉。』  
大约是真的激怒了这位爱尔兰的光之子吧，虽然这么想着，却完全没有反省的意思。Lancer丢下一句饱含杀意的，『有种！看着吧，我马上让你消失。』便向后退出了百米开外。  
弥漫在空气中的杀气凄厉到将五感冻结的程度。Archer清楚的知道，这是GáeBolg发动的前兆。无法躲避，无法格挡的因果逆转的必中之枪。  
连对方挑衅的话都无暇回应，Archer撤掉了手中的双刀，准备全力应战。  
Lancer如同一道闪电般开始了助跑，苍蓝色的身影背后仿佛能够看到残像一般。一口气越过五十米的从者腾空跃起，手中的死亡之枪高高的举过头顶。  
『刺穿，死翔之枪！』  
伴随着真名的呼唤，赤红色的魔枪如同夺命的流矢一般朝着Archer疾坠而下。  
或许自己做过的事的确死不足惜，但，现在还不是把这条命交出去的时候。  
『I am the bone of my sword。』  
就在那疾驶的死亡之枪即将穿透Archer的胸膛的瞬间——  
『LO AIAS！』  
巨型的花瓣所组成的盾牌在红衣从者的手中出现。  
这是枪与盾之间的对决。最强之枪能否穿透特洛伊传说中的最强之盾。  
花瓣一片一片的在枪尖下凋零。巨大的魔力彼此间摩擦碰撞着，在Archer的周围卷起高温的风暴。接下魔枪的花瓣在顷刻间消逝了六片。还差一片红衣的从者就将被死亡之枪贯穿。  
绝对不能死在这里。  
Archer将全部的魔力注入了最后一片花瓣中。伴随着炸裂的轰然巨响，令人目眩的光芒将红衣的从者笼罩其中。  
『……』  
Lancer无言的凝视着废了一条手臂，半跪在地上的男人。  
Archer抬起头，脸上是自嘲的笑容。  
『不愧是爱尔兰的光之子库夫林，连AIAS都能穿透的魔枪还是第一次见到。』  
那是红衣的从者发自内心的赞赏。  
『你这家伙，到底是什么人？』或许还是好奇心占了上风吧，Lancer放下自己必杀的宝具被挡下的恼火向男人问道。  
『如你所见，只不过是一介Archer罢了。』  
『你在耍老子吗，哪门子的弓兵会拥有这种防御用的宝具。』  
『必要的时候还是会用的。但是真糟糕啊，魔力所剩无几，右手已经废掉了，AIAS也被完全破坏。我所拥有的最强防御已经没有了。』  
明明是非常严重的事，却是漫不经心的口吻。  
Lancer沉默的看着到了这个时候还是一副游刃有余的样子的男人。  
『你也注意到了吧，Lancer。Caster那边状况似乎很棘手，连对这边的监视都顾不上了。』  
『……原来如此。本来还认为是那样，不过，你小子一开始打的就是这算盘。』  
『我有说过，这只不过是提高胜率的手段。』  
『岂有此理，你这混蛋，我真想把你生吞活剥。』  
恍然大悟的Lancer恼火的转过身，丢下句『随便你了』便离开了言峰教会。  
依旧半跪在地上的Archer等待着与Caster相连的魔力回路中传输过来的补给。想要在短时间内补充到完全状态是不可能的，只要能治疗伤口并且投入一次战斗便已经足够。  
忽然，异常强大的魔力笼罩了言峰教会。同时从魔力回路中传来的震荡告诉Archer，Caster命在旦夕。刚刚勉强站起身的红衣从者尚未来得及迈开脚步便一头栽倒在地上。


	7. 契约

契约

身着黑色便服的金色从者居高临下俯视着刚刚倒在地上一动不动的男人。  
如果对方不是Archer职阶的从者的话或许此刻早已回归英灵之座了吧。该说是运气格外好呢还是差到极点于是物极必反了呢。  
优雅的踱着步子走近男人。  
寒光一闪。  
速度，力量与角度都远不及男人一贯的水准，王之财宝组成的防御阵轻松的弹开迎面飞来的利刃。  
“哦~还有力气挣扎嘛，Faker。”轻蔑的口吻中混入几分调侃。  
“英雄王……”明明连说话的力气都已所剩无几，看向他的眼神却依然从容，“你杀了Caster。”  
男人并不是在询问，只是在确定既成的事实。  
“是啊，碍眼的杂种如果没有自动从本王面前消失的自觉那便由本王亲自动手清除了。怎么？不跪下来感谢本王将你从那样的Master手中解放出来吗？”  
“感谢？计划……完全被你……打乱了。为……什么……你既然对圣杯……毫无兴趣……又何必插手？”  
视线开始不稳，眼前金色的身影周围浮现出若干个重影。很难保证断断续续吐出的句子对方能够听懂几分。果然是刚才与Lancer一战消耗的魔力过多，尚未来得从Caster身上补充便被英雄王彻底切断了与 Master的魔力通路。所剩无几的魔力别说是达成愿望，连坚持过今晚都成问题。就算是躺着不动最多也只能维持留在现世两个小时左右。一旦再次使用投影恐怕在双刀浮现在手中的瞬间便会耗尽全部魔力而回归英灵之座。  
“竟然能够猜出本王的真身，区区一个杂种不觉得自己知道得太多了么？”吉尔伽美什抬起手，天之锁缠绕在男人的双臂上将连独自站立都已经难以做到的从者吊起跪在地上，“杂种，你是何处的英灵？”  
“谁知道呢。”Archer扯起嘴角，半自嘲的口吻，“那么，你想把……我怎……么样……英雄王？”  
“回答本王的问题，杂种。”不满男人对问题敷衍了事的态度，金色的从者走近男人伸手捏住对方的下颚，强迫他抬起脸，“还是要本王告诉你，英灵Emiya。”  
一瞬间惊讶的神情在男人脸上闪过，随即便不留痕迹的回复到一贯的轻佻笑容。  
“吉尔……伽美什……你既然……知道又何必……问我……”  
话没说完嘴唇上覆盖了不属于自己的温度。来不及紧闭的唇齿间被粗暴的侵入，下颚被英雄王的手指掐得生疼。无处躲避的舌头被含住吮吸，津液沿着不被允许合拢的嘴角滴落。  
Archer毫不犹豫的咬下，铁锈一样的血腥味在口中氲开，眼前是黄金的从者愠怒的脸。  
“不知好歹的杂种。”  
啪的一声反手打在男人的脸上。  
“啧，”吐掉嘴里的血，Archer挑起一侧的眉看着他，“想不到你有吻男人的兴趣。怎么？等了Saber十年导致伟大的英雄王欲求不满到男女不拒的程度？”  
“Saber？啊，那个不自量力的女人。如果她能够继续为本王提供娱乐的话或许最后本王会把圣杯作为奖励赏赐给她也说不一定。不过……杂种你觊觎本王的圣杯想要实现什么愿望？”  
“哼……呵呵……哈哈哈哈……”  
Archer低下头，低沉的笑声从喉咙中飘散开来。每个参加圣杯战争的人都是一样。不过想来也是理所当然，不将圣杯作为最终目标又何必参战。自己，又因何参战。  
“笑什么，杂种。”  
“……哈哈哈哈……”  
笑意涌上来便一发不可收拾。圣杯？愿望？听起来何其遥远。笑得全身都在抖。  
下颚再一次被狠狠掐住抬起，直视Archer的血色眼瞳中散发着仿佛要将映在眼中的一切燃尽的怒火。  
“还能笑得出来说明魔力恢复了不少，杂种，不要挑战本王的耐心。”  
好不容易止住笑，肩膀还在抖。冷静下来之后才察觉到，如同英雄王所说的一样，魔力确实有所回复。虽然要达到投影乃至实战还欠缺不少，但控制身体的行动已经不成问题，呼吸也不再像刚才那样喉咙里满是血腥味。可以百分之百确定是刚刚那个吻的结果。  
“为什么？吉尔伽美什。”  
Archer可以确定对方没有要杀自己的意图，想要自己消失只要放着不管就好，大可不必如此大费周章。当然也可以解释为英雄王一时兴起，毕竟记忆中吉尔伽美什这个人很难以常理去考量。  
“回答本王的问题，杂种。不要让本王再重复一次。”  
哦呀，英雄王的耐心终于被逼到极限了么，Archer有些坏心的扯起嘴角。  
“圣杯什么的，从一开始就与我无关。谁拿到圣杯，许什么愿望都无所谓。我的愿望不需要圣杯就可以达成。只不过，以现在的状况来说如果还有足够的魔力的话。”  
“哦~你的愿望是什么？”深红色的眼瞳眯起来显出饶有兴味的表情。  
“杀掉卫宫士郎。”  
仅仅是提到那个名字便会涌起难以掩饰的杀意，挂在嘴角调侃的弧度转为凛然的冷笑。  
“什么……”完全预想外的答案让金色的从者加重了手指的力度，男人的笑容因为疼痛而扭曲，“你这家伙……为什么……”  
“嘶……”  
男人试着挣脱开他的手指，试了几次终于因为使不上力而放弃。  
“那么难以理解吗？或许对于对自身毫无疑问的英雄王来说，确实无法理解被仅存的唯一的希望所背叛的感受。像卫宫士郎那样天真的以为只要努力去做就能够拯救一切是多么可笑多么令人作呕的梦想。只知道追寻那个男人的背影，毫无自我的人，到头来被唯一的理想所背叛。拯救世人？成为正义的伙伴？以为成为守护者就能够拯救更多的人吗？为了救助两百人而杀掉一百人，为了解救一个国家而毁灭另外一个国家。这就是所谓的理想，所谓的正义吗？最终沦为杀人的道具，每一次被召唤出来只是为了增加踩在脚下的尸体的数量。这样的人，为什么要成为守护者？为什么要存在？不如在他站在堆积如山的尸体上追悔莫及之前从这个世界上彻底抹杀掉。”  
像一头被锁链牢牢绑在原地的困兽一般，越说越激动的男人完全丢弃了方才的从容。绞在手臂上的锁链在男人所剩无几的力量下绷得几近断裂，在男人的手臂上留下渗血的痕迹。但仿佛丝毫察觉不到痛苦一般的，男人依旧没有放松拉扯锁链的力量。再继续这样下去的话，也许在锁链崩溃前，男人的手臂便会被扯断也说不一定。  
吉尔伽美什松开了钳制男人下颚的手指，转而抚上男人血迹斑斑的脸颊。残虐的笑容爬上英雄王的嘴角。  
“英灵Emiya。不，从者 Archer。现在的你用不了几个小时就会消失，连个半吊子魔术师都杀不掉的从者真是凄惨呐。”  
“吉尔伽美什，你到底……”  
“不过，让你继续留在现世达成愿望的方法倒不是没有。”  
“难道你……”  
金色的从者卷起左臂的衣袖，三道饱含着魔力的刻印在暗夜中发出绯红色的光。  
“如何。成为本王的从者，赏赐给你魔力也不是不可以。”  
“令咒吗。哼，Caster这个多管闲事的女人。”嘴里说着调侃的句子，心里知道自己已经别无选择，“一届圣杯战争中连换三次主人这种事恐怕是前所未有的吧。不过，怎样都无所谓，背叛一次与背叛两次又有什么区别。叫你Master又有何不和。只不过，英雄王，你的目的是什么？”  
“目的？”停留在Archer脸颊上的手指下滑到脖颈的位置，指腹下鼓动的颈动脉充满了诱惑力，残忍的笑着的英雄王在男人耳边低语，“你认为只要你杀了卫宫士郎，英灵Emiya所做的一切就会回到原点，没有任何人被拯救也就没有任何人被杀死。想要弥补自己所做的一切到了不惜抹杀自身的存在的地步。按照你的想法在卫宫士郎死掉的时候英灵Emiya也会消失。但是，如果你没有消失，所做的一切依旧存在。一切努力都付诸流水，你只是多杀了一个叫做卫宫士郎的人的时候，你要怎么做？”  
“那种事，不可能发生。”  
男人僵硬的身体将动摇的意识出卖，耳边传来黄金从者的笑声。  
“哈哈哈哈——很好，那就让本王看看到了那个时候的你会为本王提供怎样的愉悦吧。”吉尔伽美什伸出左臂，口中念出契约的咒文，“汝之身为吾所用，吾之命运为汝之剑。以圣杯之名，遵从吾之意愿──”  
“我发誓。汝之供物皆为我之血肉。吉尔伽美什，我的Master。”  
英雄王左臂上的令咒发出眩目的光芒，违背圣杯战争法则的一对主从之间缔结了禁忌的契约。

魔力的风暴过后，金色的从者收回了用来束缚男人的天之锁。突然失去支撑的从者双手撑地才勉强没有难堪的倒回地上。彼此间建立了契约，令咒束缚亦已生效，魔力通路虽已建立但魔力并没有流入自己的身体。Archer的魔力储备量依旧是岌岌可危的状态。  
“吉尔伽美什，你……”Archer疑惑的抬头，正对上一双充满淫欲的赤色瞳仁。立即了解了英雄王的意图，男人苦笑着摇头，“原来如此，果然天下没有免费的午餐。”  
从者敏锐的听觉发现了渐渐走近的脚步声，从声音判断是三个人，不出意外的话肯定是卫宫士郎，远坂凛和Saber。对于Archer来说，目前所能采取的最佳行动是离开此地，补充魔力后再寻找对卫宫士郎下手的机会。  
“走吧，Archer。”显然吉尔伽美什也察觉到正朝着这边走来的三人，英雄王的嘴角向上挑起恶意弧度，“如果你想在这里补充魔力就地开战的话本王破例准许。”  
“……吉尔伽美什……你的无耻总是能让我感到惊讶。”  
Archer摇晃着站直身体，尚未来得及灵体化，喉咙便被金色的从者单手扼住。  
“不要太自大了杂种。”  
按在喉咙上的手指逐渐用力，一点一点切断Archer的氧气供给。挣扎着抬起手臂抓住对方的手腕却没有足够扯开禁锢的力量。视线越来越难以聚焦，就这样被扼死的话未免死得太难看了。脑海中闪过这样的想法的同时感到喉咙上的束缚突然消失，空气一股脑的涌进肺中。  
“咳咳咳……”Archer按着喉咙痛苦的咳嗽，却依然不忘记调侃对方，“真是个……咳咳……粗暴的主人啊。”  
脚步声在身后停下，原本想在三个人到来之前离开看来是不可能了。Archer转过身体直视着两名魔术师与全身洋溢着魔力光辉的从者。  
相视无言。  
“Archer……”  
远坂凛先开口打破了沉默。  
原本站在凛斜后方的金发少女率先察觉到第三名从者的存在，向前跨出一步挡在了凛的身前。  
“好久不见了，Saber。”  
“Ar……cher……为什么你会出现在这里？你应该已经在十年前圣杯战争结束的时候就消失了。”  
Saber惊讶的瞪大了双眼直视着黄金的从者。  
“我应该感谢你啊Saber，如果不是你在十年前破坏圣杯，本王也不会被淋上圣杯内的所有物而获得留在现世的躯体。”  
吉尔伽美什用毫不掩饰的淫邪目光打量着手持圣剑的少女。在那样的目光注视下，Saber感到尽管自己已经全身武装却依然像是赤身裸体暴露在黄金从者的面前一样。  
“不可能！淋过过圣杯的内容物的人不可能还保有自我意识。那种邪恶的意念光是接触到就会精神被压垮污染发狂了才对。”  
“不要侮辱我。那种程度的诅咒都不能吃下去算什么英雄。这世上所有之恶？哈，要污染我的话还要多三倍。听好了Saber。英雄是背负所看到一切东西的人。我以前早就背负这世界的全部了。”  
听起来好像是极度自大的发言，如果说这番话的是其他什么人恐怕都会被当作信口开河的狂妄者。但是在场的四人中没有一个对他的话怀有任何疑问。这个在三人面前以压倒性的绝对强势将Caster与其主人抹杀掉的时候那名古老的魔女连还手的机会都不曾获得。  
“Archer，你到底是何处的英灵？”  
Saber握紧了手中的剑。十年前的经验让她深刻的了解这名黄金从者的强大，哪怕自己有一丝一毫的疏忽都有可能造成自己发誓守护的两位魔术师的死亡。  
“依旧无法猜出本王的真身吗Saber？你还是一样只专注于眼前的事物，过于拘泥于合理性让你的目光短浅。只凭着一件两件宝具来判断英灵身份的你怎么就不能放开眼界，在这个世界上还会有什么人能够将全部宝物收归己有呢？”  
“Archer，难道你是……”  
反复思索记忆中为世人所传颂的英雄的特点，再将之一一与这名不合常理的黄金从者重合，排除，最后留下的答案让Saber宁可相信是自己的推断出现了误差。  
“英雄王——吉尔伽美什。”  
站在Saber身后的远坂凛代替Saber说出了答案。  
吉尔伽美什得意的扬起嘴角，一只手搭在Archer的肩膀上。  
“哦~看来时臣的女儿比他本人的思想要开阔得多嘛。那种只知道追求什么根源的古板脑筋没有传给远坂家的下一任家主真是可喜可贺。Archer，你居然背叛这样大有前途的主人不觉得有些可惜么？”  
“吉尔伽美什……”  
心里知道英雄王的话是在故意给自己难堪，Archer不带任何感情的侧过脸看向将手臂搭在自己肩膀上的新任Master。  
英雄王的嘴角稍稍改变了一点弧度，恶意的笑容。  
“Archer……这到底是怎么回事？你怎么会和他在一起？”  
凛的脸上浮现出疑惑的神色，显然Archer与黄金的从者彼此熟识的举动远远超出了她所掌握的情报范围。光是作为第八位从者介入圣杯战争并且杀掉Caster与其主人的英雄王的存在就已经是一个谜，如今自己曾经的从者 Archer又与他并肩站里站立在一起。从Archer背叛自己转投Caster开始便一直压抑的感情在远坂的胸腔内动摇起来。  
与撞击着凛的内心的激烈感情相比，Archer所表现出的冷漠如同一把尖锐的利刃切割开二人之间的空气。  
没有回答。Archer只是不发一语的用铅灰色的瞳仁望向凛的方向，眼神中没有流露出丝毫感情。  
凛感到全身的血液都在凝结，唯独怒火在胸中燃烧得愈演愈烈。  
“Archer，回答我！”  
“杂种，没有本王的允许你没有质问本王的所有物的权利，他也没有回答你的自由。”  
“……你说什么？”  
凛在脑海中过滤着英雄王的话，反复思索自己有没有理解错误的地方。越是思考，绝望感越是一步步渗入内心。  
“愚民听不懂本王的话吗？算了，难得本王心情不错，解释给你听好了。Archer刚刚与本王订下契约，成为本王的从者。从今以后他就是本王的所有物。这样解释足够清楚易懂了吧。”  
“这是真的么，Archer？”  
依旧没有回答，以沉默来作为肯定的答复。  
“怎么了，杂种。你不是已经成为Saber的Master了吗？到了这个时候却依旧对背叛自己的狗念念不忘吗……”  
“Master……”  
一直沉默不语的Archer终于开口打断英雄王继续吐出侮辱的句子。仿佛早已预料到Archer的反应般的，吉尔伽美什挑眉看着自己的从者，似乎能够从那空洞的瞳仁中读到对方竭尽全力隐藏的感情一样，愉悦的感情充盈着英雄王的内心。  
“杂种，你敢打断本王的话？”  
“不……Lancer正朝着这边过来……请暂时离开此地。”  
“哦？你以为本王会怕那条野狗？”  
“不……只是……”  
Archer并不认为吉尔伽美什同时以Saber和Lancer为对手会处于下风，可是现在的问题是在自己这边。快要见底的魔力如果不赶快补充的话下一个回归英灵之座的从者绝对会是自己。因为抱着一定要杀掉卫宫士郎的觉悟才走到现在，不惜背叛凛，甚至向吉尔伽美什屈膝，舍弃一切只为了抹杀卫宫士郎这一个目的。如果在达成目的前就这样消失那一切牺牲都将变得毫无意义。毫无感情的目光望向对面三人，在停留在卫宫士郎的身上的瞬间散发出凄厉的杀气。  
“哼。算你们捡回一条命，好好享受本王赏赐给你们最后的几天生命吧。”  
英雄王转过身，毫不在意的将后背暴露在对方的武器前。这种行为如果不是极度的自信便是极度的愚蠢。对于吉尔伽美什来说，恐怕是二者兼而有之。  
在心里松了一口气，Archer也在吉尔伽美什转身离开的同时隐去了身形以灵体化离开。言峰教会前的广场上留下了依旧保持着剑拔弩张的临战状态的两名魔术师与一名从者。


	8. 补魔

补魔

吉尔伽美什的落脚地是新都郊外的一座洋房。  
“过来，Archer。”  
英雄王在客厅的沙发上坐下，在他面前除去空气之外空无一物，当然那是在普通人看来。细微的魔力的波动之后身着红衣的从者由那虚空中显现出身形。  
从离开教会到几秒钟前Archer一直保持着灵体状态跟在黄金的从者身边。一方面为了减少魔力消耗，另一方面，虽然他并不想承认，但待在吉尔伽美什身边带给他的不适感远高于他的预计。尤其是想到英雄王看向自己时的眼神中那种毫不掩饰的欲望，对于一直习惯于忽视自身的欲望的Archer来说不但难以接受而且到了甚为反感的程度。这么想着出于习惯环视了下整个公寓的布置。看的出并不是用来长久居住的场所。所有家具都是以仅仅满足生活需要的标准而置办的，摆放得也像是酒店的标准间。过于平凡的房间却被身居其中的英雄王染上了奢华的氛围。那种与生俱来的举手投足间的华贵甚至影响到周遭的环境，真是夸张的家伙，Archer默默的在心中摇头。  
“……”  
无言的看向坐在沙发上的英雄王，小心的避免视线相交，承受着对方仿佛舔舐着自己每一寸肌肤一般淫靡的眼神。以英雄王的为人，会以这种方式补充魔力倒不是不能理解。但可以理解不等同于全般接受。毕竟被男人抱又不是一直以来自认性向正常的男人能够随随便便就当作吃饭睡觉一样的生活习惯接受下来的。  
“怎么？想要魔力的话就来取悦本王吧，Archer。”  
恶意的逼迫男人主动做出唯一的选择，吉尔伽美什扬起嘴角看着拧紧眉，眼神刻意忽视自己望着虚空中一点的从者。  
“取悦？Master是指的‘说个笑话逗我笑’的‘取悦’，还是‘脱掉衣服满足我的性欲’的‘取悦’？”  
“哼，只有嘴上不服输的家伙。”吉尔伽美什抬手拉下从者的脖子，舌尖舔上对方的嘴唇，“怎样？这样算是回答你了吗？杂种。”  
划过嘴唇的湿热的触感让Archer双手撑在沙发靠背上怔了几秒，然后干脆闭上眼睛不管不顾的吻下去。只要尽快结束就好了，补充魔力而已，形式上怎样都好。  
解除掉武装，全身赤裸的将双臂揽上对方的肩膀，手指插入柔顺的金发。  
耳边传来英雄王的笑声。  
原本搭在Archer腰间的手转到了肩膀上，明白对方的意图于是顺从肩膀上的力量半跪在对方打开的双腿间。  
拉下裤子拉链的时候忍不住想到大概这也是英雄王喜欢身着便服在东木市夜游的原因之一。从者能够凭借自己的意志随时解除武装，自然免去了脱衣服的步骤。对于英雄王来说或许脱掉衣服的过程本身也是愉悦的一部分。  
含住对方逐渐涨大的分身，一切经验只来源于成为英灵前的性体验。生涩的舌头可以说毫无技巧可言。一分一分将挺立的欲望含入口中，勉强压抑下分身顶住喉咙的不适感，尝试着用舌头爱抚口中肉刃的下侧。  
“啊……”  
吉尔伽美什口中发出满足叹息，按在Archer肩膀上的手指转移到对方的脑后。插入银发的手指按照自己喜好的频率控制着对方的头前后摆动的速度。  
不得不用手撑在英雄王的腿上以减缓被强制加快的频率，努力放松喉咙才不至于产生呕吐感。来不及咽下的津液沿着嘴角淌落。闭起双眼，赤裸的英灵强迫自己将正在进行中的行为当做吃饭睡觉一般的例行公事，但泛起潮红的古铜色肌肤违背了身体主人的意愿。粘稠的水声混合着急促喘息声将整个房间染上一层淫靡的色彩。  
果然是同为男人才了解怎样才能最好的取悦同性么？Archer不无讽刺的想着，吮吸与舔舐的动作并没有停下。  
“够了。”  
吉尔伽美什抽离Archer的口中，拉起从者的手臂朝卧室走去。  
“怎么了，英雄王。这么快就到极限了吗？”  
禁不住让调侃的句子脱口而出，下一秒整个人被扔到床上。后背撞上床垫，像是被人一拳将肺中的空气全部挤出来一样的咳嗽着，唯独嘴皮子上丝毫不愿落于下风：“哦呀哦呀，果然是粗暴的Master。”  
吉尔伽美什用拇指指腹摩挲着从者的下唇，另一只手覆盖上对方已经抬头的分身。  
“本王倒是很想知道从这无礼的口中吐出不一样的单音节会是怎样悦耳的声音。”将食指和中指探入对方的口腔，淫邪的笑容挂在嘴角，“给本王好好舔，不然一会疼的可是你。”  
如果那样的话，你也不会太好过吧。到了嘴边的话还是硬生生的咽了下去，不是不想说而是被含在口中的手指限制了语言的自由。就是因为明白对方话中的意思才决定采取对于自身伤害最小的行动，尽量让更多津液能够充当润滑剂的替代品。  
“哼，真是听话的狗。那么该给你怎样的奖励呢……”  
将手指抽离对方的口腔，在唇间迁出淫靡的银丝。以津液润滑过的手指探向Archer的后庭。后者尽可能让自己放松身体，如果因为这种原因而导致受伤未免太难看了。  
异物进入体内的感觉实在距离“舒适”太过遥远。由那手指带来的前所未有的撕裂感让他拧起眉，咬紧下唇以免发出耻辱的声音。  
吉尔伽美什仿佛看透了他的想法一样的挑起一侧的眉，修长的手指在男人的体内探索，直到触到某一点让男人几乎超出忍耐力的闷哼出声。  
“这样就对了。”  
Archer的喘息随着金色从者手指的动作而愈发粗重起来，被咬在齿间的下唇也因为过于用力而变成青白色。手抓紧了身下的床单，倔强的眼神中萌上一层湿润的雾气。  
抽离手指，取而代之顶在入口处的是更加粗大的欲望。Archer闭上双眼等待着预料中的疼痛。  
缓慢的进入，分身被紧致的热度包围所带来的快感让吉尔伽美什发出满足的叹息声。双手握紧对方的腰缓缓挺进，感觉着一点一点被那紧致所包围的过程。身下的男人几乎将下唇咬破，紧闭的双眼隔绝掉被窥探内心的可能，很难看出究竟是承受了多少痛苦，而那痛苦中又隐含了几分愉悦。  
不满男人刻意压抑的声音，吉尔伽美什一只手放开男人的腰，握住对方挺立的欲望摩擦。下体的律动也维持在令人焦躁的不快不慢的速度，确保每次抽动都会摩擦过男人体内最敏感的那一点。另一只手撬开紧扣的牙关，用拇指拨弄着男人的舌头。  
细碎而压抑的呻吟声从半张开的唇间泄露出来。  
不够不够不够。  
想要看男人完全屈服在欲望之中的样子。  
突然加快下体的律动，欲望也更加深入。汗水覆盖在泛起红晕的古铜色肌肤上，胸膛上下起伏的频率随着越来越难以压抑的喘息声而加快。彼此身体接触时发出粘腻而淫靡的声音。

结束的时候男人终于半睁开一直紧闭的双眼，铅灰色的瞳仁中满是讥嘲。能够感觉到魔力的储存量已经恢复了八成，只要不与从者发生过于激烈的正面冲突，用来抹杀卫宫士郎已经绰绰有余。如果就此离开的话……恐怕还是不行吧，毕竟那个人的手上还有行使三次绝对命令权的令咒。更何况已经建立的契约可以让Master轻易找到从者的所在。伺机杀掉目标的同时又要躲避Master的搜寻，如果是普通的魔术师或许还有躲避开的可能，问题是既是自己的Master又同时拥有从者能力的吉尔伽美什……那么……干脆杀掉……  
“那是什么样的眼神？想什么呢，杂种？”  
拉回飘向远方的思绪，看向双臂撑在自己头边，居高临下看着自己的英雄王。因为背光的关系，赤色的眼瞳转为幽暗的深红色。垂下来的金发在晨曦中闪着耀眼的光。不知道何时脱掉了衣服，赤裸的身体上环绕着血红色的刺青。  
吉尔伽美什，徘徊于善恶间的英雄王，最强的从者。  
想要杀掉他而不消耗大量的魔力简直是不可能的事，不，或许连活着战胜他的可能性都是微乎其微。并不是看轻自己的实力。驰骋过无数战场之后所积累的经验能够准确判断出对手的价值，而英雄王的强大已经不是没有牺牲就能够战胜的程度。  
暂时先保持Master与从者的关系就好，只要不对自己要做的事造成妨碍，就将他当作魔力的供给源好了。虽然对于提供魔力的方式并不满意，但想要得到些什么总要付出对等的牺牲，这样的道理他早已烂熟于心。  
终于意识到自己也是同样赤裸的躺在另一个男人的身下，从英雄王身上移开眼神也依然能够感觉到那将视线所及之物占为己有的欲望舔舐在自己的身体上。抬起手臂推拒着对方的肩膀想要从难堪的体位中脱离出来，却被抓住手腕按回床上。  
“吉尔伽美什，你这是在……”  
“要去哪？”  
“……巡逻。”  
好吧，他知道这种理由是自己情急之下随口说说的，但吉尔伽美什也用不着笑得在床上滚吧。  
“Archer……你……你真是……能够给本王提供无穷的娱乐啊……这种时候居然会说去巡逻……哈哈哈哈……”  
Archer皱着眉下了床，由魔力凝聚而成的圣骸布在身上浮现，转化为覆盖身体的魔术武装。抬脚正要离开，没想到被吉尔伽美什从背后抱住肩膀。  
“去吧，去巡逻吧，Archer。这次圣杯战争终于让本王觉得有一点点乐趣了。”  
犹如耳语一般的呢喃在耳边响起，来不及反应，肩膀上的重量便已经消失。  
头也不回的径直离开。  
也由此忽视掉了背后吉尔伽美什玩味的眼神。


	9. 梦境

梦境

他以为自己不会再做梦了。  
自从成为英灵那一天开始，梦境便已与他无缘。  
那么，眼前所见的一切便与他无关了。  
伸出手去碰触那熊熊燃烧的火焰。明亮而艳丽的火舌舔舐着指尖。感觉不到被炙烤的疼痛，亦感受不到丝毫温暖。  
他知道自己并不属于这个空间。  
此空间于他来说是一场幻觉，而他于此处亦然。  
无温的火焰中，他看到了剑。  
各种形态，各个时代，有名的，无名的，成千上万，难以计数的剑。  
此乃剑丘，铸剑之地，葬剑之所。  
巨大的齿轮在天空中缓缓转动，钢铁彼此咬合时发出咔咔作响的声音在整个空间内回荡。  
在那齿轮之下，高高耸起的剑丘之上独立着一个身着红衣的男人。  
场景转换。  
同样装束的男人走在某处的战场上。数把利刃插在男人的背后。仿佛感受不到丝毫疼痛一样，男人在尸横遍野的战场上执着的搜寻着什么。  
男人走遍了整个战场，回到原地。大概是没有找到想找的东西吧，失落的神情写在男人的布满血污的脸上。  
场景再次转换。  
男人所做的事几乎与在上一个场景中一模一样。唯一不同的只是男人走过的战场明显是不同的场所，甚至连是否属于同一个时代都需要质疑。  
几乎相同的举动重复了数次，每一次都是不同的战场与相同的男人的行动。  
他觉得有些看得腻烦了，明知是梦，但战场的压抑感丝毫没有减弱。看得出来，那并非是两军对阵厮杀的战场，而更像是一方被另一方屠杀的杀戮之地。杀人者，不出意外的话，可以推断出就是这个最后留在战场上的男人。  
不知重复了多少次，让他觉得自己会在梦中无聊的睡去的时候。新出现的场景有明显的不同之处。  
这个地方，并非战场，而是绞刑台。  
站在绞刑台上的是那个红衣的男人。  
台下的人高呼，绞死他，这个引起战争的刽子手。  
男人没有辩驳，以沉默来拒绝对于自己的审判。昂首走向绞刑架的男人眼中是对于自己的信念没有丝毫动摇的坚定神情。  
最后的场景看起来有些眼熟。  
日式平铺开的房屋中一个躺在床上的男人握着床边一个小男孩的手。男人看起来尚且不足五十岁，但双眼已是将死之人毫无生气的空洞。颤抖的声音不仔细听很难分辨出在说什么。男孩将男人的手贴在脸上，泪水在眼眶里打着转却努力不让它滴落下来。  
“嗯，既然没办法就由我来做吧。老爸虽然因为是大人所以没办法，但我就没问题吧。交给我，老爸的梦，我会确实地完成的。”

吉尔伽美什从梦中醒来。  
从者并不需要依靠睡眠来回复体力，只要有足够的魔力支持便能够一直保持在最佳的身体状态。所以他现在所感觉到的困惑并不是没有道理的。已经多久没有真正意义上让自己沉入睡眠中了呢？  
也许，现在的吉尔伽美什已经脱离创始御三家所创立的圣杯战争中的法则，成为超越一切从者的存在。或者说，他的存在是数百年前制定法则的人所没有预料到的。毕竟不管是何等知识渊博技艺精湛的魔术师都无法预知会有在圣杯战争中获得留在现世的躯体的从者。而这名从者又强到足以不以魔力补充为约束完全脱离主人的控制。当然，会出现言峰绮礼这样不以圣杯为目标，亦不依赖从者，仅仅将从者作为同一阵线的协力者来利用的魔术师也是促成了这名完全脱离法则的从者的因素之一。  
吉尔伽美什从床上坐起身，回想刚才的梦。毫无疑问梦中的男人就是Archer。那么梦中的一切便是关于Archer──英灵Emiya的过去。说是Master与从者缔结正式契约的后遗症也未尝不可。促进主人与从者彼此了解的手段吗？真是无聊。  
“Archer。”  
被召唤的从者此刻正以灵体化的状态坐在屋顶上。从昨晚到现在一直没有移动过。如果重新获得的魔力能够维持到杀掉目标便足以，没有必要也不想再次以那种耻辱的方式补充魔力。于是一面留意洋房周围的状况，一面在思考。  
该以怎样的手段让目标落单。  
从Saber的魔力储备量及行动看来，可以肯定她已经与凛缔重新结契约。究竟是什么让她成为凛的从者这一点并不重要。知道卫宫士郎已经丧失Master的身份便已足够。但这并不表示失去了从者的卫宫士郎会因此而退出圣杯战争。  
不，恰恰相反，卫宫士郎绝对不会退出。因为那个人，就是过去的自己。因为是自己于是更加确定那种自杀般的愚蠢行动只有自己才会采取。这样的话Saber和凛一定会成为自己达到目的的阻碍。骑士道的愚忠决定了Saber不会放弃曾经是Master的士郎不管，而凛作为魔术师来说尽管具备了一名出色的魔术师的实力但还是太过善良天真了。如果可能的话避免与她们交手才是最好。不管是从减少魔力消耗来说，还是从感情上，来说。  
自嘲的扯起嘴角。  
都到了这个地步，还在拘泥于记忆中的感情的自己才是愚蠢到无可救药……  
因为耳边传来英雄王的召唤而中断了思绪。

“杂种，去做早饭。”  
“吉尔伽美什，你是认真的吗？”  
“当然，难道要本王用令咒来命令你吗？”  
“不要开玩笑了，你把从者当成什么了！”  
“本王的所有物，本王的仆人，本王的奴隶。”  
“远坂时臣或是言峰绮礼曾经让你连家务都一手包办吗？真是辛苦呐，英雄王。”  
丝毫不落下风的吐出嘲讽的句子，Archer眯起眼睛看着全裸着赖在床上的吉尔伽美什。  
当的一声，在耳边呼啸而过的长剑钉进身后的墙上。脸颊上有粘稠的液体流下的感觉，抬手去擦的时候才察觉到被割伤的疼痛。指尖上沾满了猩红色的血。  
抬眼间金色的从者已经来到了面前，手腕被握住，指尖上传来湿热的触感。惊讶的抽回手，下一秒湿热的感觉转移到嘴唇上。随之而来的还有血腥的气息。  
“如何，自己的血的味道？”  
“恶心。”  
“哼，杀了那么多人还是讨厌血的味道吗？就算是反英雄也还是英灵。Archer，你的存在本身就是矛盾。”吉尔伽美什退后一步，端详着从者流露出明显厌恶表情的脸，“不过，这种矛盾也很有趣。继续挣扎啊，让本王看看你这条连主人都咬的狗究竟会做到何种地步。不过，这些娱乐以后本王会好好享受的，现在去做早餐 Archer。”  
如果不是尚存的理智提醒自己现在不是浪费魔力的时候，Archer大约早已投影出干将莫邪朝着英雄王头上丢过去了。  
“下地狱去吧，Master。”  
狠狠的从牙缝里挤出句子，转身朝厨房走去。

如果将像乒乓球一样往返于二人间的冷嘲热讽及插在餐桌和墙上的几把利刃忽略不计的话，早餐时间还是可以被称为平•静•而•安•宁的。

对于Archer接下来的行动，吉尔伽美什并没有要干涉的意思。听了红衣从者的情报分析之后英雄王仅仅是抿了口杯中的酒，丢下句，“随你放手去做，在本王传唤的时候赶过来就可以了。”  
“作为Master这么偷懒真的可以吗，不用下达任何指示，完全让从者单独行动吗？”  
出言挑衅之后其实多少有点后悔，Archer自己也知道吉尔伽美什所选择的对策对自己相当有利。但有利归有利，嘴上还是忍不住想奚落对方。大概英雄王对于Archer只有嘴皮子上不肯认输这一点的认知异常的正确。  
吉尔伽美什挑起眉：“本王可没有说过让你单独行动这种话。”  
“哦？”  
“看着一群杂种为了本王的宝物拼个你死我活不是很有趣么？”  
“哼，有个如此低级趣味的王，几千年前的乌鲁克人民还真是辛苦。”Archer耸耸肩膀，摊手，“既然你只打算旁观的话，我先去搜集情报应该没什么问题吧。还是说连搜集情报英雄王也有旁观的兴趣？我倒是不介意多个人一起蹲在树上。当然被发现的几率也会相应的提高，到时候也许会丢下你自己跑回来也说不一定。”  
“哦？丢下Master不管，一个人灰溜溜的夹着尾巴逃走是你的一贯做法吗？”  
“最强的从者英雄王吉尔伽美什会打不过Saber而需要别人帮忙才是耻辱吧。我的Master。”  
“一直在挑战最强的英雄王吉尔伽美什的耐心的不知死活的杂种又如何呢？英•灵•E•mi•ya。”  
眉头拧起来，Archer现在最不想听到的就是这个标示着自身真名的词语。像是摆脱不掉的标签一样粘在身上，厌恶感随着每一次听到这个名字而逐渐沉积在心中。日复一日，年复一年的累积成一座名为憎恨的高墙。  
“怎么，连背叛主人这种对于骑士来说最为可耻的行为都毫不在意的你却会因为听到自己的真名而动摇吗？Emiya。”  
恶意的微笑爬上吉尔伽美什的嘴角，像是在逗弄猫狗之类的宠物一般调笑的语气。  
“闭嘴！”  
“闭嘴？”吉尔伽美什优雅的踱步到从者面前，突然抬手按在对方的脸上朝地面压下去。猝不及防的攻击让Archer连防御都没来得及就仰面倒在地上，刚想起身胸口便结结实实的挨上沉闷的一击，头再次撞在地面上。  
英雄王一脚踏在从者的胸前，居高临下的俯视对方因为恼火而微微涨红的脸：“不要忘记了杂种，本王才是你的支配者。你没有命令本王的权利与资格。你的一言一行，一滴血一块肉都是本王赐予的。没有本王的允许，你不但没有活下去的权利，连死的权利都没有。给本王好好记住自己的身份，Archer。”  
“哼，想要完全束缚住我的话，为什么不使用令咒呢？My•Ma•s•ter。”  
不再浪费力气挣扎，好整以暇的躺在地上看向对方。本来不会有从者向 Master提出这样的建议，谁都不想面对契约者时完全丧失选择的自由。但提出这项建议的Archer自然有自己的考量。三道作为绝对命令权的令咒属于消耗品的范畴，一旦用掉便没有回复的可能。既然如此，与其让吉尔伽美什随时掌握着限制自己自由的可能性，不如让其在微不足道的事情上用掉。单纯从魔术能力来说，并非魔术师的吉尔伽美什不可能高过具备出色魔术资质的远坂凛。像类似“绝对不许违抗我的命令”那种空泛的指令用在令咒上应该会比当时凛对于自己的限制要减轻很多，运气好的话，让一道令咒白白浪费掉而没有造成任何实际效果也不是没有可能。  
“你希望本王使用令咒吗？”  
吉尔伽美什眯起眼睛揣测从者的用意。  
“不管我是不是希望，令咒在你的手臂上，是否使用的决定权在你手上不是吗？Master。”  
对于如何使用令咒以及令咒所能达成的效果，吉尔伽美什知道得很清楚。但对于自己拥有的这三次绝对命令权却始终没有放在心上。人类最古老的英雄王对于被别人命令的厌恶感已经到了超乎寻常的地步。在这个世界上不管是神还是人，胆敢命令英雄王的下场只有死亡一条路可走。也由此而衍生出的对于利用魔术强制对方接受命令的令咒产生的强烈的抗拒心理恐怕连吉尔伽美什本人都没有意识到。那种强制扭转被施与者本意的魔术在英雄王看来不但不屑于使用，甚至连看都不愿意看到。连自己的意志都无法让对方遵从，到了不得不利用令咒来迫使对方屈膝的地步，这种做法是弱者的行为，哪怕是想到都让英雄王感到那是对于自己的一种莫大的侮辱。  
“不要小看本王，杂种。你认为本王会用那种卑微懦弱的杂种才会使用的方法来对待自己的从者吗？本王会让你发自内心的屈服在本王脚下，祈求本王的临幸。”  
“……”完全出乎意料之外的回答让Archer张了张口却发不出声音，咳嗽一声清了清喉咙之后才疑惑的开口，“吉尔伽美什……你……脑子还正常么……”  
“哼，本王正常得很。倒是你，一个回到过去只为了杀死自己的人才该被质疑精神是否正常不是吗？Archer。”  
“哼，说的也是。”  
决定不再与对方将这个话题继续下去，Archer不得不承认要么是自己低估了英雄王这个人的智力水平，吉尔伽美什并非他所表现在别人面前的那样自大到愚蠢的程度，是个工于心计擅长隐藏内心的人。要么是英雄王的精神构造从根本上异于常人，所以无法以正常人的思维去推断他的想法。不管是哪一种可能，对于Archer来说都不算一件好事。对方隐藏了内心也好，无法推断想法也罢，都不利于Archer采取自由行动而又不被其察觉。到头来只能走一步算一步，先去确定卫宫士郎那边的状况再拟定计划了。

*******

结果以灵体化的状态远远的站在一栋高楼的屋顶，凭借职阶所赋予的超远视力居高临下监视卫宫邸的只有Archer一个人。想到两个小时之前与英雄王的争执自己都觉得愚蠢。为了吉尔伽美什要不要跟着他一起来侦察这件事吵了一个多小时，结果那家伙只是死鸭子就剩下嘴是硬的而已，不想跟来做这么无聊的事又不愿意承认是他放手让Archer一个人去做。自己偏偏不知道是哪根筋不对，明知道对方在执念于这种毫无意义的问题却还是一句一句丝毫不嘴软的顶回去。回过头去看那些争执的内容根本就与闹别扭的小孩子吵架别无二致。搞不好那个性格别扭的英雄王完全是乐在其中也说不一定。  
摇摇头抛开这些有的没的的想法，将魔力集中在双眼。如同预料中的一样，凛和Saber依然住在卫宫邸，理由自然是为了保护明显成为Archer狙击目标的卫宫士郎。过去的一个多小时中，连士郎去买菜都有Saber跟在他身边。虽说自己的赤原猎犬在这种距离狙击完全不成问题，但面对拥有超强直感与流失加护的Saber会有怎样的结果很难讲。如果没能杀掉士郎而又让对方更加提高了警戒心就显得有些得不偿失了。更有可能出现凛和Saber合力阻止士郎外出的状况，进一步增加狙击的难度。所以为了避免出现这种更加棘手的事态，必须拥有一旦出手便置之于死地的把握才能采取行动。思考之后得出的最佳策略是暂时监视目标的行动规律，一面等待对方放松警戒，一面寻找破绽。  
Archer无所事事的坐在楼顶上看着太阳爬过头顶然后消失在地平线。确定了目标已经不会再外出，再留在这里除去消磨时间之外已经没有任何意义便返回新都郊外的公寓。

“Archer。”  
Archer不情愿的踏进门便听到吉尔伽美什的声音。  
“有何指示？吉尔伽美什。”  
来到对方面前才恢复实体化，一整天都保持在灵体状态尽可能将魔力消耗减少到最低。Archer希望如果有可能的话一直保持灵体化直到狙击目标的时候才是最好，可惜在吉尔伽美什面前难以如愿。  
“去做饭，Archer。”  
理所当然一样的语气，手持酒杯翘着腿坐在沙发上的英雄王自然不会在意自己的从者在这种事情上浪费魔力。  
“你也是从者，不吃饭又不会死。”  
从早晨Archer就觉得奇怪，从者通常不需要通过进食来维持身体机能。毕竟本质上从者不是人类，只是由魔力形成的灵体而已。只要有足够的魔力便能够留在现世。既不会感到饥饿也不会感到疲惫。只有像Saber那样无法灵体化的英灵才需要通过摄取食物以及睡眠来回复魔力。吉尔伽美什的做法对于正常英灵来说过于异常。  
吉尔伽美什脸上露出鄙夷的神色。  
“哼，那是将从者当作战斗工具的愚蠢魔术师才会有的想法。身为拥有世间万物的王，既然留在这个世界为什么不去享受现世才有的愉悦呢？”  
Archer想了想还是决定不将早晨的对话再重复一遍，争执时间越长也表示自己维持实体化所消耗的魔力越多。一面小声碎碎念着“我是你的保姆吗”一面从冰箱里面翻找能够用来做晚饭的食物。结果Archer只能对着空空如也的冰箱干瞪眼。  
“吉尔伽美什，冰箱里面什么都没有你让我拿什么做？凭空变出来吗？”  
“没有的话去买不就好了。”  
这一刻Archer觉得，这个世界上如果真的有神存在的话，这一定是那位神给予自己背叛了凛的惩罚，而那位神绝对已经被吉尔伽美什收买了。


	10. 王者

王者

如果被任何人撞见他这个样子，不管消耗多少魔力他也一定要杀掉对方灭口，Archer愤懑的想。  
身着便服的从者手里提着从超市买来的各种食材匆匆朝公寓奔去。由于自己的衣服太过显眼，为了避免被当成穿着cosplay服装到处闲逛的Otaku而不得不临时向吉尔伽美什借衣服穿。上衣还好说，找件那家伙衣服里面最大码的衬衫就好，可裤子不管怎样都会短一截。毕竟5厘米的身高差并不是少到可以忽略不计的数字。最后英雄王从一堆鞋子中丢了一双靴子给他才避免出现穿着明显不合身的衣服跑到外面的窘况。  
“当心不要弄脏了本王的衣服，杂种。弄脏了的话可是要受到相应的惩罚的。”  
面对吉尔伽美什的笑容，Archer以英灵的名誉发誓——如果他还有那种东西的话，尽管只有一瞬间但在那笑容中他绝对看到了不怀好意的成分。

晚饭是简单的日式家常菜，马铃薯炖肉，四季豆肉卷和凉拌花枝，配上吉尔伽美什从宝物库里面取出来的美酒。  
Archer已经不记得自己上一次做饭是多少年前的事，或许是还身为人类的时候也说不一定。那些本来以为早已生疏的技艺现在重新拾起却依然得心应手，大概有些东西就算是储存在头脑中的记忆变得模糊不清，但已被身体当作本能而记录下来。  
难得两个人共处一室却没有任何争吵，公寓中只有切菜声与电视中传来的新闻播报员的声音。  
Archer将饭菜一一端上桌之后本想灵体化离开，却被吉尔伽美什命令留下吃晚饭。  
“不需要，我没有英雄王那样的闲情逸致。更何况看到你的脸恐怕连饭菜的美味都要浪费掉了。”  
说着摊了下手就要转身离开。没走出两步，左肩突然感受到冲击，下一秒温热的液体便伴随着疼痛沿着左臂滴下。  
“吉尔伽美什，你……”  
Archer拔掉插在肩膀上的短剑，转回身怒视凶器的主人。  
对方丝毫不以为意的指了指餐桌对面的椅子：“坐下，Archer。别让本王再重复第二次。”  
拔出短剑的瞬间伤口便已经愈合，破损的血肉由魔力填补还原。短剑所造成的伤口不算严重，但出血量并不少，恐怕是刚巧刺破了动脉血管。白色衬衫的左侧布满了血迹，冰冷粘腻的贴在身上。Archer几乎能够感觉到为了弥补流失的血液而消耗掉的魔力。  
会被自己Master打伤的从者大概也是前所未有了，自嘲的想着从厨房多拿出一套餐具在吉尔伽美什对面坐下。做饭的时候尝过味道的饭菜现在吃起来完全感觉不到美味，浓重的血腥味将味觉遮蔽，不管吃下什么口腔中始终弥漫着铁锈的味道。  
Archer 不发一语的一口一口将饭菜填入胃袋，脑海中过滤着这两天所经历的一切。成为吉尔伽美什的从者是在迫不得已的情况下的选择，现在想来如同在身边安放了一枚随时会爆炸的不定时炸弹。照这样下去就算是什么时候被他杀死都不奇怪，甚至不知道能不能维持到达成目的那一刻。卫宫邸那边的情况又只能等待机会，无计可施的焦虑感在心中滋长蔓延。

沉默的晚餐过后，Archer收拾好餐具回到客厅。周身弥漫的血腥味依然没有褪去，身体上的血迹容易处理，灵体化之后就会消失，但衣服上的血必须清洗过才行。话说回来，衬衫上的破洞和血迹就算是处理干净还给吉尔伽美什，以他的习惯大概也只会当作垃圾扔掉。如同预料的一样，对方悠然的看着Archer走近，放下酒杯，绕过茶几在他面前站定。  
“将本王的衬衫弄成这么破破烂烂的样子可是要受到惩罚的Archer。”  
扬起的嘴角饱含着恶意，赤红色的瞳仁像捕捉猎物的蛇一样盯着从者。  
“真是不讲理的Master，明明是被你的剑搞成这个样子。算了，就算是这么说，你也不会当作没发生过的吧，吉尔伽美什。到底要我怎样？”  
这两天的经验告诉 Archer面对英雄王不要做无谓的抵抗才能将损失减少到最低限度。认定对方暂时不会威胁到自己的性命，只要能够留存到杀死卫宫士郎的那一刻，不管是身体还是别的什么，随便对方怎样都无所谓。  
“到浴室去，脱掉衣服。”  
“如你所愿，My Master。”

冷水沿着古铜色的肌肤滴下，Archer一只手撑在瓷砖上承受来自背后的撞击。每一次身体碰撞发出的淫靡之声都被流水声盖了过去。夹杂在其中隐约可辨的是交叠在一起的粗重的喘息声。难以分辨震动着鼓膜的声音究竟是自己的还是对方的。  
浴室中蒸腾的水气早已退去，不记得喷头中洒下的水是何时变冷的，大概是无意中碰到了热水的开关。  
浇在身上的冷水让发热到无法思考的头脑略微冷却下来。能够感觉到魔力充盈在体内。已经不需要补充魔力的身体为什么还在进行这样毫无意义的行为。  
思维再次落入死循环变得迟钝起来。  
“啊——”  
突然深入的快感让他仰起脸，羞耻的声音自喉咙中泄漏。  
意识模糊中唯有感官变得异常清晰而敏锐。  
肩膀上传来钝重的疼痛。  
侵入口腔的舌头上带着血的腥味。

在朦胧的意识中他看到了那个男人的过去。  
高高端坐于王座之上接受万民朝拜的乌鲁克的王。  
乌鲁克人民传颂王的英俊，强健，智慧，优雅，高傲，王是乌鲁克的象征与骄傲。王在位之时乌鲁克繁荣富庶，周边邻国称臣纳贡，无人敢犯。  
在暗地里，乌鲁克人民怨恨王的暴虐无道。王不给父亲们留下一个儿子，亦不给母亲们留下一个女儿。王的贪欲让他哪怕收尽世间的财宝，坐拥三千佳丽也得不到满足。  
对于臣民的赞誉与咒骂，王依旧充耳不闻我行我素。  
王唾弃众神，因为他看到了他们虚伪的嘴脸。神庙中祭祀的香火不过是王对于众神的嘲弄，你们不过是存在于神庙中的雕像，对这个世界无所作为。只知道日日夜夜接受人民的朝拜却不曾为他们指引道路，亦不曾为他们的罪责担负任何惩罚，只知道在心存不满的时候降下灾祸。他以EA为自己的剑命名，那是众神之中唯一一位曾有恩于人的神祗的名字。  
这个世界上没有任何东西能与他并驾齐驱。他所看到的，听到的，没有人能够理解。孤高的王亦不屑于与愚民分享。如果神真的要降下惩罚，他便是所有人中最为罪孽深重的一个，所有罪责他会一肩承担，只怕连众神都无力将他压垮。  
祭祀中，王独自一人立于神庙中放声大笑。  
“乌鲁克是属于本王的城，乌鲁克全城的人都是本王的子民，与神祗再无关联。”  
飞扬的金发与深红色的瞳仁向众神发出赤裸裸的挑衅。  
于是愤怒的神祗创造了另一个男人。  
男人拥有足以媲美乌鲁克的王的体魄与容貌，自然而纯净的灵魂。他与森林中的野兽为友，天地间的花草树木都是他的庭院。  
关于男人的传说不胫而走，终于传入了王的耳中。  
最初，王不以为意，直到他在梦中见到了男人的身影。  
第一次对另一个生命产生兴趣的王派神妓引男人入城。  
王与男人相见之日的大战足以用天地色变来形容。  
从未曾有人能够让他倾尽全力也无法击垮，亦从未曾有任何一场战斗让他感到如此发自内心的愉悦。  
王承认男人的勇气与能力足以与自己比肩，他终于找到了能够与自己平视之人。  
王愿与男人共享王座，男人亦发誓愿为王奉献忠诚，永不背叛。  
其后的时光是关于王的最为辉煌的记录，每一个场景都有男人的存在。每一次战斗王不再独自一人迎敌，他找到了可以交托后背之人，也甘之如饴的守护对方的脊背。  
王原本以为自己可以拥有这样的永恒，但众神要他们中的一人承担杀死危害乌鲁克的天牛的罪责，只因天牛是神祗的所有物。  
担负全乌鲁克的王愿意一个人接受惩罚，但众神却选定男人为他们的所作所为付出代价。  
男人倒在病床上，王请来了最好的医生但依然无可挽回。  
男人在临终前握着王的手说：“挚友啊，我并不惧怕死亡。让我感到恐惧的是，我死了之后，再没有人能了解你。”  
高傲一世甚至不曾向神祗屈膝的王跪在挚友的墓前恸哭失声。

如果不是那金发与眼瞳实在难以错认为其他人的话，Archer几乎认为自己看到的是另一个人的过去。难以想象那个性格恶劣的家伙也会有那样的笑容与眼泪。那样张扬的笑容，与自己记忆中那带着残虐的笑完全不同，如同阳光一样耀眼，只因为在他身边有那个男人的存在。还有那样的泪水，几乎可以感受到那哭声中撕心裂肺的痛苦，那是因为那个男人的逝去。不同于现在的嘲讽与残忍，梦境中英雄王吉尔伽美什的过去比传说更加真实而鲜活。那是属于天上天下唯一的王者最真实的感情，在那之后便与那个男人的尸身一同被封存于地底，再与阳光无缘。  
“啊——”  
意识被快感强制拉回身体，脱口而出的呻吟声连掩盖都来不及。  
“这种时候居然还有精力想别的事，你对本王的技巧有何不满。”  
吉尔伽美什满脸不悦的看着刚刚从神游天外中回神的从者。  
“身为区区一名从者，怎么敢对英雄王吉尔伽美什怀有任何不满呢。”  
Archer低哑的声音昭示着一直到刚才欲望宣泄的激烈程度，连腿都在抖。如果不是有墙壁与对方的支撑现在已经滑坐在地上。撑在瓷砖上的手突然一抖，以为要倒进浴缸的时候一双手臂从背后抱住了他的肩膀。摩擦的身体牵动了对方还停留在他体内的欲望，两个人的喘息声再次粗重起来。  
“哼，依然是只有一张嘴的杂种。”  
落在Archer嘴唇上的吻比浇在身上的冷水高了些许温度。

Archer睁开双眼，虽然身处黑暗中但从者的视力哪怕是在伸手不见五指的夜色中也不会受到任何阻碍。不记得昨晚是如何从浴室来到卧室的床上，只知道接触到柔软的床垫的几秒间自己便沉入了梦境。梦中所看到的与在浴室中看到的内容别无二致。只是感觉更加真实清晰。  
叹了口气，看向躺在身边的吉尔伽美什。将眼前的英雄王与刚才“看到”的“记忆中的王者”的脸重和在一起，摇摇头自嘲的扬起嘴角。英灵吉尔伽美什与乌鲁克王吉尔伽美什绝对不可能是同一个人。纵使拥有相同的面貌，但气质上未免相差得太过遥远。无论如何都难以想象面前的吉尔伽美什会为了什么人流下眼泪。更别说那样耀眼而豪迈的笑容，出现在这个人脸上的几率大约是负数。也许是那个男人的死带给英雄王的冲击太过巨大于是精神受了刺激才变成现在这样？Archer努力回想在书上读到过的史诗记载的内容。  
“吉尔伽美什，你的朋友，那个叫恩奇都的男人死掉之后你真的去找永生的方法，找到之后又被蛇偷吃了？”  
并非是自言自语的发问，吉尔伽美什在Archer醒来甚至更早一些的时候便是清醒的。  
“哼，后世的杂种们写在史书里面的么？无所谓，随他们怎么写，就当作那样也未尝不可。怎么？半夜不睡觉突然关心起本王的过去么？”  
“不，只是突然想到罢了。”  
每一个英灵都拥有辉煌的过去，与难以实现的悲愿。即便是超出圣杯战争规则的从者，Archer也不认为接受召唤的吉尔伽美什没有任何超出自身能力限制的愿望。一面说着对圣杯无所欲求的王者，一面付出自由成为从者，吉尔伽美什必然也无法脱离圣杯战争最根本的规则。那么，这名英灵的愿望究竟是什么？说不好奇是欺骗自己，Archer对自己所洒下的谎言多一个不多，少一个不少。


	11. 人质

人质

卫宫士郎提着准备用来做晚餐的食材，一边与走在身边的Saber聊着天一边打开卫宫邸的门。空气中弥漫着一丝与平日不同的肃杀之气。通常会迎出来帮他们拿东西，顺便奚落士郎几句的远坂凛今天完全没有露面。  
察觉到状况有异的Saber率先武装起来，娇小的骑士王身上瞬间覆盖上高贵的银色盔甲。被风王结界隐去外形的Excalibur握在骑士王的手中，绷紧的神经已经进入临战状态。  
Saber与士郎一前一后朝凛的房间走去。一路上没有任何打斗过的痕迹，卫宫邸的结界也没有被破坏的迹象。两个人在凛的房门口停下，彼此默契的点了下头。Saber右手握紧圣剑，用左手轻轻扭开了凛的屋门。  
屋子里面空无一人。  
如同以往一样整洁的房间让士郎和Saber略微松了口气，至少凛并不是被强行带走的。残留在空气中的魔力波动证明的确是有魔力强大的魔术师或是从者来过。但不知道出于何种原因，凛在没有任何抗拒的情况下和那个人一同离开，甚至没有给士郎他们留下任何线索。以凛的处事风格来说应该是相信对方没有要伤害自己的意图才会采取如此草率的行动。当然也需要将凛能够随时使用令咒将Saber召唤到身边考虑在内。  
就在两个人差不多要放松下来的时候，Saber忽然脸色大变。  
“糟了，凛！”  
“怎么了Saber？”  
“凛出事了！似乎是失去意识。”  
面色凝重的少女说着向外快步走去，士郎紧紧跟在她的身后。  
“能够感觉到凛在哪里么？”  
“可以。与凛的魔力供给并没有切断，只是略微有些减弱，可以推断出凛应该没有生命危险。士郎留在这里，我……”Saber停顿了一下，略作思考后摇摇头，“不，士郎还是和我一起去吧。凛交给我的任务是保护士郎。而且就算已经没有契约存在，士郎依然是我的Master，不能留士郎一个人。”  
“就算是你让我留下我也会反对的Saber。”  
少年坚定的对忠诚的从者点点头。

Archer抱着失去意识的远坂凛朝着冬木市郊的爱茵兹贝伦城疾驰。  
如果可能的话，Archer并不想采用这种手段来引出卫宫士郎，可是过去三天监视卫宫邸的结果并没有留给他太多的选择余地。三天中一直在不停的思考，想要找出除此以外更好的解决办法，无数考量的最终结果还是回到这一条路上。卫宫邸周围的结界虽然不算强力但足以暴露侵入者的行动，没有Assassin那样切断气息能力的自己强行侵入卫宫邸袭击不但无谋而且在Saber和凛的阻挠下未必能够得手。在监视了卫宫邸三天后Archer认识到想要等到士郎落单几乎是不可能的。外出的士郎身边一定会有Saber亦步亦趋的跟随。相对的，凛与Saber过于侧重于保护士郎反而忽略了凛被袭击的可能性。大概也是相信凛在必要时会使用令咒召唤从者及时赶来支援，Saber将保护的重心完全放在了已经不是自己的Master的少年身上。于是Archer经过深思熟虑后决定绑架凛作为引出士郎的筹码。  
拟定计划之后虽然考虑到或许单独行动会减少很多麻烦，但以吉尔伽美什的性格搞不好会因为自己没回去做晚饭就用令咒召唤自己回去。尽管将令咒用在这种地方不但没有意义而且任性得不可理喻，但如果是吉尔伽美什的话就算这么做也没有什么不可能。对于Archer来说如果功亏一篑在这种原因上便不仅仅是可笑而是可悲了。  
第三天吃晚饭的时候将计划告诉吉尔伽美什，对方恶意的笑着说：“哦~不但背叛了前任主人，现在还想利用那个小女孩曾经的信任来达成目的吗。真想看看那个被自己以前养的狗反咬一口的魔术师的表情啊。”  
被戳中痛处的Archer仅仅是冷冷的看着吉尔伽美什，以不置可否的口吻丢下句“随便你怎么想”便动手收拾起餐具。  
被自己的从者刻意无视掉的英雄王自然不会放过教训对方的机会。其后也不过是上演极小规模的冷兵器投掷，从厨房打到客厅，最后转移到卧室的床上。待到身体与头脑全部冷却下来的时候Archer看着躺在身边也许只是在装睡的吉尔伽美什禁不住暗自苦笑。不管思想上有没有在抗拒这种行为，身体已经接受并且在渐渐习惯是难以否认的事实。转天早晨Archer数了数，盘子打碎三个，碗损失一只，电饭锅需要买新的，除此之外便是些留在墙壁与地面上无足重轻的刀痕。损失比想象中要小得多。

第四天傍晚确保士郎与Saber外出买菜的之后Archer敲响了卫宫邸的大门。没有刻意隐藏自己的气息，亦没有以灵体化进入屋内，转而选择最为直接的方式与凛接触主要是为了降低对方的警戒心。吉尔伽美什并没有说错，他确实是利用了曾经的Master的信任。Archer无法也不想否认自己使用的手段。到了这个地步，手段的正当性早已沦为可以忽略不计的最次要考量。  
警戒的打开门的远坂凛在看到Archer的时候无疑吃了一惊。  
“Archer！为什么……会在这里……”  
并不擅长隐藏情绪的凛脸上浮现出震惊以及一丝不易察觉的惊喜。  
“凛。”  
将红衣少女的感情看在眼里，Archer几乎就此转身离开，默默的用力握紧拳，指甲陷入掌心却感觉不到疼痛。戴上一张少女最为熟悉的冷静理智的面具，成功骗过他人的前提是连自己一同欺骗，将自身化为精确转动的齿轮融入计划中。走过无数战场教会了他尽可能利用所能够利用的一切，只是没有想过现在会以这样的方式实行。  
“现在的你已经不是我的从者，将你当作敌人处决掉也是可以的吧Archer。”  
摆脱了刚刚的惊讶的情绪，冷静下来的凛以半生气半调侃的语气说着将Archer让进门。  
“哼，不愧是凛呐。已经不是自己的从者就要抹杀掉吗？也对，得到了梦寐以求的Saber，以前的从者扔掉不管也没有关系了。相当的实用主义呐凛。”  
“Archer，你的嘴还像以前一样欠调教。”凛叉着腰看向不改其一贯恶口的从者，却是并没有在生气的口吻，“那么已经投向新Master的你跑到敌方魔术师的工房来不会是来聊天叙旧的吧。”  
“洞察力还是那么敏锐嘛，真不愧是我曾经的Master。”  
“奉承的话就不必了，究竟是什么事Archer？”  
清了清喉咙，冷淡中仿佛透着关心的开口：“是关于卫宫士郎的事。你和Saber既然还住在这里想必是那小子还没放弃圣杯战争。既然如此有些事还是让你们知道比较好。”  
“关于卫宫的事？”凛诧异的问。  
“带你去看看大概比讲给你听更有说服力也说不一定，要来吗凛？当然也许是陷阱。”  
Archer挑衅的笑着摊手，接下凛的眼刀。  
“带路吧Archer。”  
“荣幸之至。”  
夸张的躬身行礼，在凛看不到的地方扬起的嘴角上是浸满了苦涩的笑容。

红衣少女与身着黑色便服的从者走在洒满夕阳余晖的街道上。看着男人宽阔的背影，凛忽然意识到这是第一次看到男人穿概念武装以外的衣服，也是自己第一次与实体化的男人走在阳光下。约两个星期前英灵召唤的情景依旧历历在目。那时的两人一个是不够成熟的Master，另一个是恶口嚣张的从者，短短的十六天过后却有种物是人非的感慨。不，也许改变的只是凛自己而已。  
圣杯战争。正如它的命名一样，是一场魔术师与从者之间的战争。杀戮为其本质，鲜血铺砌道路。圣杯，这个传说可以实现一切愿望的愿望机的存在削弱了参与者对于战争本质的认知，直到七名魔术师置身其中成为参与者才真正切身体会到杀戮的残酷。自最后一名从者被成功召唤的那一刻开始，每一天或许都会是自己存在于这个世界的终结。为了活下去只有在被杀前杀掉对手。魔术师也好，普通人也罢，存在于内心中最为原始的欲望被掏出体外，赤裸裸的展现在各自的面前。亲身体会到对自身死亡的恐惧之后，少女渐渐剥去了稚嫩的外壳而成熟起来，成长为一名出色的Master。而到了这个时候，男人已经与其他人订立契约，宣誓忠诚。  
Archer来到公园中央一片荒芜的空地前停下脚步。  
凛知道这个地方在十年前被一场大火焚烧殆尽。熊熊燃烧的火焰不但将新落成的市民会馆化为瓦砾，更加波及到周围的民居。在那场灾难中不幸丧生的居民人数多达上百人，而卫宫士郎是那其中极少数幸运存活下来的人之一。在那之后，士郎成为了卫宫切嗣的养子，也由此踏入魔术这个禁忌的领域。可以说如果没有那场大火就不会有现在身为魔术师的卫宫士郎。从另一个角度想的话，也许作为一名普通人成长的士郎会更加幸福也说不一定。  
“Archer，这里是卫宫……”  
“没错，这里是卫宫士郎失去一切的地方，也是十年前圣杯战争的决战之地。”  
“十年前……为什么你会知道上一次圣杯战争的事？Archer，你和卫宫究竟……”  
一直背对着凛的男人转过身面对她，金色的阳光勾勒出男人的轮廓，只有背光下的表情模糊不清：“应该已经发觉了吧凛。卫宫士郎在未来会为了救人与命运定下契约成为守护者英灵Emiya。然后持续着自以为是的拯救与杀戮，直到他终于对自己的所作所为产生疑问，终于感到后悔的时候，那个家伙作为Archer职阶的从者回应了你的召唤。记得我曾经说过没有希望借助圣杯来实现的愿望吧，因为我的愿望不需要圣杯就能够达成。不过，现在似乎需要一点点你的帮助，凛。”  
“Archer……”  
究竟是从何时开始的，凛很难说出具体的时间，但少女魔术师已经在心中产生过Archer与卫宫士郎之间必然有某种联系，甚至他们是否就是同一个人的怀疑。那些描述男人过去的梦境，以及男人一直以来对卫宫所怀有的杀意就算是放在彼此互为敌对立场的从者与魔术师之间都不正常。显然卫宫士郎对于Archer来说并不仅仅是一个敌对的魔术师那么简单。  
“你的愿望究竟是什么？”  
Archer扬起嘴角，仿佛是在诉说着一件值得庆贺的事情般回答：“抹杀我，英灵Emiya，卫宫士郎，这个人类的存在。”  
凛察觉到颈后扬起的风声时已经为时已晚，视线中男人的笑容被黑暗所吞噬。

事实上Archer打晕凛的行动比计划中有所提前。虽然并不想伤害到凛，但男人也没有天真到认为能够轻易说服倔强的魔术师协助自己。如果不是感受到从吉尔伽美什身上传来异常强烈的魔力震荡的话，Archer本打算先将凛带到适合战斗的地点再动手的。

通过感应吉尔伽美什的魔力来确定方位之后Archer觉得心脏像沉入了冰冷的海底。情感上竭尽全力的否认正发生在爱茵兹贝伦城内的激战，但理智上几乎可以预料激战的结果。或者说，屠杀的结果。  
职阶为Berserker的英灵海格力斯虽然拥有十二试炼这样近乎等同于不死的宝具，但在以吉尔伽美什为对手的时候却拥有致命的弱点。神性给予他的强悍在面对天之锁的时候不但救不了他，反而让他成为天之锁的最佳猎物。传说中曾经用来制服蹂躏乌鲁克大地的天牛的宝具虽然对于普通英灵来说大约只能算是坚固一些的锁链罢了，但对于神性越高的英灵却拥有愈难以挣脱的束缚力。对于Archer这样不具备神性的英灵也许牺牲掉手臂便可以挣脱的锁链，对于海格力斯来说便是越挣扎越紧的致命枷锁。一旦Berserker被吉尔伽美什杀死，作为他的Master的伊利雅会有怎样的下场简直不敢也不愿意去想。

爱茵兹贝伦城支离破碎的城门将毫无遮蔽的惨剧展现在Archer的面前。金发的男人转过身看向一步步走近的从者，脸上挂着残虐的笑容。  
吉尔伽美什的手上拿着什么东西。  
红色的，代表着生命力的红色，仿佛还在蠕动的块状物。  
“就算是人造人，身体构造也和人类相差无几嘛。你看，心脏的形状和颜色与普通人并没有什么区别。”  
在金发男人的背后，Archer看到了伏卧在地上的穿着紫色洋装，有着白色长发的娇小的身影。脑海中闪过已经模糊不清的记忆的片段。以为自己已经完全遗忘的或许该称为姐姐的女孩。  
悲伤？痛苦？愤怒？  
不，任何一种都感觉不到。那些被时间冲淡的记忆不足以夺取构建于无数战场之上的理性。过于冷静的头脑将感情因素完全抹杀。在感性动摇之前，理性已经判断出为了杀掉即将追踪而至的卫宫士郎，现在不是和吉尔伽美什动手的时候。  
“吉尔伽美什，为什么要这么做？”  
眉头皱起来，将事情变得更加复杂并非Archer所期望的。  
“你不觉得这是个非常适合决战的场所么？那个杂种看到这个女孩的尸体也许会拼死与你一战，说不定能战胜你哦Archer。毕竟你们本质上是同一个人。思考回路上应该也差不了多少，人类这种生物唯一的优点便是最了解自己的弱点不是么？”英雄王愉悦的回答。  
“人类？哼。”嘲讽的笑意爬上男人的嘴角，“我早就不是人类了，英雄王。”


	12. Chapter 12

杀戮

卫宫士郎与Saber离开卫宫邸，凭借Saber与凛之间的魔力供给所感知的方位搜寻。没想到却在半路碰到了意料之外的人。  
“Lancer，你为什么会在这里？”  
Saber握紧了圣剑，随时准备进入战斗的架势。  
“别着急嘛Saber。我只不过是担心你们就顺道过来看看。咦？怎么没见那位黑发的大小姐？”  
蓝发的男人一副吊儿郎当的模样，连魔枪都没拿在手中，仿佛料定了Saber不会动手。  
“远坂被人带走了，虽然没有生命危险但似乎刚刚被对方打晕，我们正在寻找她的下落。”士郎向Lancer解释。  
青色骑士闻言一把抓起士郎的衣领，怒火在那对赤红色的瞳仁中燃烧起来，“什么！？小子，连个女人你都保护不了还当什么魔术师！”  
“你以为我想她被人带走吗！不知道那个人用了什么手段让远坂自愿跟他走。放手Lancer。再跟你耗下去保不准远坂会有什么危险。”少年毫不示弱的吼回去。  
“嗤，连被谁带走的都不知道吗？”压下怒气，男人放开了少年的衣领。  
“虽然现在无法确认，但是能够让远坂自愿跟他走的人……”  
“哼，果然是那个混蛋吗。早知在教会时就应该一枪送他回英灵座。”  
Lancer皱起眉，再一次背叛了主人的男人让他感到从内心中燃烧起来的愤怒。如果在教会的时候自己给予他致命一击就不会发生这种事。没有那样做的原因一半是因为主人的命令，另一半则是凭直觉认为那个男人背叛主人是由于战略需要以及不得已的苦衷。难道是自己判断失误？英明一世的库夫林也有看人看走眼的时候？  
“Lancer，对我们来说现在找到凛才是最重要的。如果你想开战的话请改日吧。”  
Saber明明白白写在脸上的急于离开的表情让Lancer忍不住半开玩笑的答：“骑士王，第一次见面的时候你可没有给我择日再战的机会。不过，话是这么说，但现在确实是大小姐更重要。反正大爷我现在也闲得很，跟你们一起去好了，顺便教训下那个混蛋没问题吧。”  
“那就多谢了Lancer。”士郎抢在一脸疑惑的Saber之前接下话头。

凛慢慢睁开双眼。刚刚从昏迷中醒来，双眼的视线还无法聚焦。莫名的头痛加上难以言喻的焦躁感侵袭着凛的神经。  
“醒来了吗？凛。”男人的声音响起。  
凛抬起头，红衣男人的身影落入视线中。想要移动身体才意识到自己被反剪着双手绑在椅子上。  
“Archer，这是怎么回事？”  
“为了防止你逃走而不得不采取的措施。虽然会不太舒服，但应该过不了多久Saber就会来救你了吧。不用担心，我只是需要借助你引来卫宫士郎而已。”  
男人语气中的冷酷与杀意让寒意从少女的脚底蔓延到心脏。这是第一次男人在少女面前表现出杀人者的模样。  
“卫宫不就是你自己么，为什么那么憎恨他，憎恨到要杀掉他的地步？”  
面对少女的不解，Archer嗤笑出声：“为什么？我说过了吧凛。英灵Emiya只是后悔了而已。对于那些死在自己手中的人，对于自己所做的一切， 对于自身的存在。”  
男人抬起头，看向门的方向：“哼，来了么。就这样吧凛，我们应该不会再见面了。”  
“Archer！”  
凛的喊声没能使Archer回头，男人那钢铁一般的背影消失在门外。

三个人接近爱茵兹贝伦城时产生的疑惑在见到损坏的城门与立于石阶顶端的男人与其背后的金色身影时烟消云散。  
大厅中布满明显经历过一场激战后的痕迹，散落一地的瓦砾与喷溅的血迹都没有清扫，Archer做的仅仅是安置好凛并将伊利雅的尸体掩埋。以爱茵兹贝伦幻术保护的城堡就算是放着不管也不会有普通人误闯，善后的事不做也没有所谓，只是不忍心让已经死去的女孩曝尸于此才选择让其尘归尘土归土，就算是人造人那样虚假的生命也会被大地所接受吧。  
再次见到Lancer让Archer多多少少有些惊讶。完全意料之外出现在此处的男人搞不好会影响到计划的顺利进行。  
“有碍眼的杂种也跟来了嘛。”吉尔伽美什望着走进城中的三个人，脸上挂着看好戏的神情，“需要本王屈尊将贵帮你收拾掉么？”  
Archer略作思考后摇头：“不，先看看他们的行动再决定。”

“Archer，果然是你绑架了凛，把凛交出来！”  
Saber向前跨出一步，在胸前握紧剑柄，昂扬的斗气带起风王结界席卷整个大厅。  
“不用那么杀气腾腾的Saber，凛很安全。我要找的不是你，而是躲在你身后的那个家伙——卫宫士郎。”  
“士郎？为什么？”  
少年抬手按在一脸不解的Saber的肩膀上，仰起脸与男人对视。  
“我知道了。这里交给我吧Saber，你和Lancer去救凛。”  
“不行，那家伙一直想要杀掉的人就是士郎，怎么能让你留在这里。更何况魔术师不可能胜过从者，士郎你应该知道得很清楚。”  
忠诚的从者激烈的反对前任Master的决定，但士郎以坚定的眼神看向少女。  
“不，这是我和他之间的问题，我自己的问题。必须要我，卫宫士郎这个人亲手去解决不可。你也是这么想的吧Archer，英灵Emiya。”  
士郎的话让 Saber惊讶的睁大了双眼，将目光从魔术师转移到台阶上的从者身上。原来如此，聪明的骑士王立即将所了解的讯息与这几日来Archer的表现联系起来。点串成了线，整件事的脉络清晰的在脑海中显现。  
“Archer，你参加圣杯战争的目的只是为了回到过去杀死还是人类时的自己吗？”  
面对骑士少女的质问，男人仅仅是点了点头，没再过多解释什么。  
明白了一切的Saber忽然间觉得心痛起来。这个男人的目的自己并不是不能理解。对自己所做的一切感到后悔，悔恨到不能自已，甚至抹杀自我的存在的地步。与自己的做法何其相似。  
“我明白了Archer，但是你的做法是错的，尽管我无权干涉。”  
不，而是无法干涉。以那样的决然之姿挑战轮回的男人，如果自己插手则是对他最大的侮辱。 Saber清楚的知道这一点，尽管并不认同男人自我毁灭的做法但以自己的立场又无法阻止。骑士王的心中充满了无可奈何的悲哀。  
“但是士郎，我是不会离开这里的。不管结果怎样，我都会看到最后。”下定了决心，Saber以绝对不允许有任何异议的口吻对身边的魔术师说，然后转向被忘在一边的青色从者，“凛交给你可以吗？Lancer。”  
“虽然觉得不能揍那混蛋一顿很可惜，但这样的决斗我也不会插手的。大小姐在什么地方，能感觉到吗Saber？”Lancer神情复杂的看着红衣的男人。对于他来说，男人的执着不但愚蠢而且不可理喻，但又沉重得让人无法移开视线。  
“恩，可以肯定凛在二楼右面的房间中，拜托你了Lancer。”  
“放心交给我吧。”  
Lancer说着跃上二楼的走廊，朝着右面的房间奔去。

“Saber，让那杂种一个人去可以吗？他的Master也来到这座城中了哦。”一直保持旁观者姿态的英雄王忽然开口，“虽然那条狗不想伤害你的主人，但在Master的命令下会做出什么事来可说不准。把自己的Master交到别人的从者手上，你也是个不称职的骑士嘛。Saber。”  
“Lancer的Master？”  
Saber此时此刻才刚刚意识到，自始至终Lancer的Master都未曾露过面，甚至连对方究竟是怎样的人也完全不了解。因为Lancer一直在帮助己方而理所当然的认为那是从者遵照其Master的命令的行动。现在被吉尔伽美什指出这一点的时候才发现也许自己犯了难以挽回的错误。  
“没错，Lancer的Master。说起来你们应该都见过嘛。”  
连声音中都带着喜悦，吉尔伽美什将正在发生的一切当作愉悦的宴会般享受。  
“Lancer的Master到底是什么人？”  
吉尔伽美什的话同样引起了Archer的注意。

1.牺牲是无可避免的（请继续阅读）  
2.还是不能放弃任何人（请转到第17章）

*******

爱尔兰的光之子库夫林虽然以魔枪Gáe Bolg而闻名于世，但在魔术方面亦有习得十八种原初的符文魔术的水准。之所以选择使用魔枪仅仅是出于个人兴趣罢了。Lancer所具备的魔术能力虽不及以魔术见长的Caster，但在感知魔术师的气息方面如同呼吸一样容易。

在二层的房间中Lancer找到了被绑在椅子上的远坂凛。  
“哟，大小姐。已经不早了，该起床了吧。”青色的从者一面打着招呼一面朝少女走过去，对方抬起头来，用明显带着警戒的眼神看着他，“别这样瞪着我嘛，虽然你生气的样子也很可爱啦。我可是被你家的骑士王拜托来救你的。”  
“哎？为什么Saber会拜托你来救我？”  
以Saber的谨慎来说很难相信她会将这么重要的事交给这个男人，凛的惊讶不是没有道理的。  
“为什么啊……嗯……因为我是个好男人这理由够充分了吧。”带着半开玩笑的口吻，男人来到凛的面前，“虽然很想和大小姐继续独处下去，但现在还是让你赶紧去阻止那两个要彼此厮杀的笨蛋比较重要。稍等下，这就帮你解开绳子。”  
“Archer果然要……”凛从Lancer的身后看到不知什么时候站在门口的身着一袭黑衣的神父顿时倒抽了一口冷气，“Lancer，背后！”  
同时察觉到背后来人气息的Lancer立即转过身将凛护在身后，看到神父禁不住嘲讽的扬起嘴角：“哼，是言峰啊。怎么了，我的Master不是从来不在别人面前出现的吗？怎么现在跑过来？”  
就算是听到了从者毫不掩饰的讽刺也保持着一张无动于衷的脸，言峰绮礼踏进房门。  
“因为不听话的从者干了多余的事才让身为Master的我不得不来善后。Lancer我只让你保证凛不会死，并没有让你帮助他们到这个程度。”  
“绮礼，我就知道不能相信你这假神父。原来你就是Lancer的Master。身为圣杯战争的监督者却同时拥有从者这种行为是违反法则的吧。”  
挂在神父脸上的笑容让凛感到极度的不安，少女毫不示弱的在视线中注入力量狠狠瞪视着走近的神父。  
“违反法则？说得也是，从一开始我就没有遵守过这种法则。”神父面对凛的指责仿佛理所当然一样的回答，“凛，你确实是一名出色的魔术师，比你的父亲要出色得多。像你父亲一样无谓的死去确实是有些可惜了。”  
“父亲……你在说什么绮礼？”  
“我说的从一开始就没有遵守过圣杯战争的法则并不是指这一次圣杯战争哟凛。”  
忽然意识到神父话中的含义，凛愤怒得全身都在发抖，原来如此，是这个人，就是这个人虽然成为了父亲的学生，追随父亲学习魔术，但背叛了父亲才导致上一次圣杯战争自己所敬爱的父亲的死亡。  
“言峰绮礼，是你这混蛋杀了我父亲！”  
“我应该感谢你啊凛，看着一无所知而将杀父仇人认作老师，每天向我学习魔术的幼小的你一天天成长，一面隐藏起失去父母的悲痛一面担负起远坂家的样子让我感受到了无上的愉悦。”  
神父用诵读圣经一样悠扬的语调述说着残酷的事实。凛无助的愤怒让他感到难以形容的快乐，人类这种生物果然是充满甘美的愉悦的最高的存在。  
“绮礼，你这背叛老师的忘恩负义的混蛋，恬不知耻的叛徒……”  
少女的怒骂丝毫没有影响神父享受悦乐的心情，反而变成最为甜美的调味剂。  
“够了，言峰。你到底来这干什么？”  
不合时宜的打断了神父品味甘美果实的是从者的声音，Lancer的疑问中透着冷漠与难掩的愤怒。  
“虽然很想继续从你身上获得愉悦，但很抱歉凛，你已经没有利用价值了。Lancer，杀了凛。”  
“这样的命令我拒绝，想要我服从的话就使用令咒吧言峰。”  
从者的反抗仿佛完全在神父的意料之中，没有表现出丝毫惊讶的神父抬起左臂，露出手臂上的令咒。  
“那就没有办法了。Lancer，我以令咒命令你，自杀吧。”  
“啊！”  
口中喷出鲜血，本应刺穿敌人的诅咒的红色枪身此刻却穿过蓝衣从者的心脏，脸上带着难以置信的神情，Lancer靠在墙上的身体缓缓的滑了下去。  
“下面就轮到你了凛。还有什么要说的吗，作为老师我可以破例给你留下遗言的机会。在你死后我也会以神父的身份为你念悼辞的。”  
逃不掉了，凛清楚的知道。尽管如此也绝对不想在这个人面前表现出软弱的样子，少女咬紧了牙根，默默的闭上双眼，再次睁开的时候眼神中充满了憎恨与轻蔑。  
“你那肮脏的祷告只会亵渎神明，下地狱去吧绮礼！”  
“要说的只有这些吗，那么永别了凛。”  
一只手扣住凛的脖颈将她从椅子上硬拉起来，神父的另一只手穿过了少女的胸膛。从已经失去生命的躯体背后穿出的手中握着血红色的肉块。温热的血液沿着指间滴下，人类内脏的柔软触感让神父满足的眯起双眼。刚劲的手指向掌心内用力合拢起来。随着嗤嗤的粘稠的声音，手中的内脏被挤碎成小块固体与液体的混合物洒落在地上。摇动手臂将尸体甩脱，神父对于已经失去愉悦意义的死亡不再怀有任何兴趣，没再对尸体投去一瞥便转身朝门外走去。  
象征着绝对死亡的红色枪尖出现在神父的左侧胸前。不愧是号称速度最快的从者啊，这是神父在坠入黑暗之前最后的想法。连一句遗言都没有留下，言峰绮礼虚无的生命便走到了尽头。  
“本大爷可不是那么容易死的呐假神父。”  
Lancer将诅咒的魔枪从神父的胸口抽出。事实上连保持着站立的姿态都已经是极为勉强的行为，由被魔枪破坏的心脏向外喷出的血液染红了青色骑士穿在身上的概念武装。差不多可以被叫做红衣骑士了吧，哼，真不想跟那个混蛋穿一样颜色的衣服啊。这么想着拖着沉重脚步朝倒在地上已经完全失去生命的少女的躯体走去。  
真是的，不但没有碰到好Master的运气，连女人运也是一样的差啊，不管是生前还是现在只有这一点一直都没有改变。Lancer自嘲的想。  
抱起那依旧温热的身体，一动不动的少女像睡着一样，死亡仿佛只是一场幻觉。啊啊，如果没有那刺眼伤口就好了。  
被鲜血染红的骑士来到走廊上放下少女的尸体。和那家伙一起烧掉的话你也会死得不甘愿吧，不用担心，那家伙就由我确实的带走了。  
已经失去生气的身体靠着墙边坐下，面对的只有曾经是Master的男人的尸体。  
火焰在青色骑士的手中升腾而起，瞬间包裹住室内的主从二人。  
熊熊燃烧的烈焰中青色骑士露出充满歉意的笑容。  
对不起了Saber，你的Master我没能带回去。这样一来只剩下那两个家伙了。所谓的英雄啊，总是会死在毫无道理的命令之下。啧，真让人看不下去啊，想要狠狠揍那个混蛋一拳但身体已经动不了了。  
业火将一切燃烧殆尽。赤红的魔枪与青色的甲胄都在灰烬中消失得无影无踪，仿佛从来不曾存在过一般。

石阶上下的两个同以卫宫为名的男人对峙着。


	13. 骑士

骑士

身为王者应该是孤高的，他一直以来都是如此深信不疑。  
海纳百川而又忠于自身的欲望，那即是他的王者之道。  
臣民们在背地里指责王仿佛无止境的欲望，却忽略了那是身为人类的证明。  
尽管流淌在王的血管中的液体仅仅只有三分之一与人类相同。  
高高在上的王对于暗地里的流言心知肚明却从未将其在臣民面前揭穿。  
王比任何人都了解人性的丑陋，但这并不妨碍他在恶意与罪行中寻找欢愉。  
无关乎是非对错，王比任何人都活得更加真实，更加纯粹，亦不在乎他人的理解。  
本以为自己会孤高一世的王遇到了另一个男人。  
男人与王从本质上截然不同，但是另一种意义上的纯粹。  
粘土与灵魂，那即是神所赐予的构成男人的全部。  
男人以区区粘土之身，却活得如同任何一个人类一般真实。  
立于能够彼此平视的高度，王与男人并肩而行。  
起初，王不能理解不过是粘土捏造的存在却自不量力的去挑战神的造物。  
王更加不能理解的是自己竟然心甘情愿以一己之力承担男人与自己共同的罪责。  
乌鲁克不能够没有王，更何况王的体内流淌着三分之二与神祗相同的血液。  
于是傲慢的众神将惩罚降临在男人身上。  
不过是粘土罢了。众神如此宣布。  
王为了挽救男人的生命倾尽所能亦于事无补。  
跪在床前的王紧握着男人冰冷的手，有生以来第一次体会到孤高的痛苦。  
因为了解到两个人的温暖而对只有一个人时的寒冷痛彻心脾。  
王在男人的墓前发誓，要将那份痛苦永久埋葬。

*******

原本如同艺术品般高雅而华美的爱茵兹贝伦城如今内部已形同废墟。不管是翻起的大理石地砖还是被摧毁到仅剩一半的雪白石阶都昭示了曾经发生在这里的战斗的惨烈程度。大片烧毁的猩红色羊毛地毯散发着刺鼻的焦糊味。  
吉尔伽美什居高临下的望着因为自己的话而绷紧了神经的娇小的骑士王，嘴角上浮现出嗜虐的笑容。虽已不像十年前那般执着于这名不自量力的少女，但将那高傲的纯洁撕裂，看着对方置身污泥中苦苦挣扎的绝望神情依然能够让英雄王感到无上的愉悦。  
“吉尔伽美什，Lancer的Master到底是什么人？”  
面对少女的质问，吉尔伽美什用悦耳的声音缓缓的道出那个人的名字。  
“言•峰•绮•礼。”  
少女的瞳孔因为惊讶而放大，旋即银白的骑士王向着Lancer离去的方向奔去。但轻巧的身影刚刚跃上二楼的走廊便停了下来，仿佛带着义无反顾的信念般的，Saber回到了士郎的身边。  
“哦~怎么了Saber，这个杂种的生命比你的主人的安全还要重要吗？”  
吉尔伽美什的脸上浮现出不解的神情。随着第四名从者Berserker的消失，现在的每一场战斗都有可能给第五次圣杯战争画上句点。到了这个阶段不管是 Master也好，从者也罢，都会将保护Master的生命安全列为首位，而Saber的做法明显违背了这一常理。  
“这是骑士间的誓言，你这样的人是不会懂的，吉尔伽美什。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——听到了没有Archer，骑士就是会为了那种无聊的东西连Master都能舍弃的人。Saber，你果然还是像十年前一样愚蠢得可爱呐。”  
“住口！我们的骑士道不是你这种人可以侮辱的！”  
抬起因为愤怒而微微涨红的脸，Saber怒视着大笑得不能自已的英雄王，再一次体会到自己与这名黄金的从者之间绝对不可相容的本质之差。不论是身为王者还是英灵，英雄王吉尔伽美什的存在方式对于恪守骑士道并以之为荣的Saber来说不但是错误的，而且是倾其一生都在竭力避免的。被这样的人所嘲笑让 Saber感到怒不可遏，紧握着Excalibur的双手微微颤抖着。  
就连一直以冰冷的目光看向台阶下的二人的Archer看向Saber的目光中也混入了些许怜悯的意味。Saber所坚持的骑士道对于他来说并不是不能理解的东西。那曾经也是叫做卫宫士郎的男人的憧憬，甚至在死后这个男人也怀抱着这样的憧憬成为了英灵。直到连梦想都被背叛，双手沾满鲜血，浓重的血腥味渗入灵魂深处再也无法洗涤的时候，男人才终于醒悟，那样高洁的骑士道是无法留存于这个世间的。  
弥漫在空气中的敌意因为挂在黄金的从者脸上那轻蔑的笑容而愈发凝结起来。在燃烧着一触即发的战意的Saber面前，少年伸出手臂制止了盛怒的从者。  
“Saber，远坂那边……”  
明白士郎接下来要说的话是什么，但Saber摇摇头，放低了手中无形的剑。  
“士郎，如同我向凛发过誓会保护你一样。Lancer也发过誓会带回凛。这是不容践踏的骑士间的誓言。”将一只手握在胸前，光辉铮亮的银甲随着少女的动作发出清脆的响声，“我相信Lancer。”  
因为了解从者的固执，尽管心存疑虑但少年还是决定尊重骑士王的意志，转而将视线投向凝立于石阶上方的红衣从者。  
“Archer，最后回答我一个问题。”  
“如果是求饶的话就不用浪费口舌了。”  
“这座城堡的主人，伊利雅斯菲尔怎样了？”  
Archer挑起眉，都到了这个时候还会在意他人的生死，哪怕对象是曾经想要杀死自己的敌方Master也不例外。无差别的对于他人的关心，这就是卫宫士郎这个人无可救药的本质，自己最无法容忍的部分。  
“死了，如果你想要看尸体的话就埋在城外……”  
“如果是心脏的话就在这里。”  
突然插话的吉尔伽美什抬起右手，背后空无一物的空间呈现出肉眼可见的扭曲景象，随即一只透明的玻璃罐出现在英雄王的手上。漂浮在淡粉色液体中的是一团血红的肉块，仿佛依然还留存着生命般的，肉块在液体中有节奏的蠕动着。  
面对那副异常的景象，少年勉强压抑着涌上喉咙的呕吐感，炽烈的怒火在双眼中熊熊燃烧起来。  
“为什么要那么做Archer？如果是为了得到圣杯的话只杀掉从者就足够了吧。为什么连那样的小女孩都不放过？”  
Archer扬起的嘴角上掺入了半是苦笑半是嘲讽的意味。转头看向一副乐在其中的神情看着好戏上演的吉尔伽美什，对方用眼神示意他继续说下去。  
已经没有任何隐瞒的必要，到了这个时候真相亦已不再重要。  
“小女孩……你还什么都不知道吧，卫宫士郎。伊利雅斯菲尔是爱茵兹贝伦家用第三魔法创造出的人造人，为了圣杯降临而准备的容器。换句话说，伊利雅斯菲尔就是圣杯。一旦圣杯被从者的灵魂填满，人造人本身的意识便不复存在，肉体完全被内部的圣杯破坏。现在让她以人类的姿态死去至少比尸骨无存要好一些。”  
不管听起来是否像是在推卸责任的强词狡辩，这便是Archer说服自己去接受的理由。身为天之杯的伊利雅斯菲尔无法在圣杯战争结束后存活已经是既定的事实，无法也不能改变。吉尔伽美什将左手搭上Archer的肩膀，恶意的扬起嘴角接着红衣从者的话尾说下去。  
“Archer，你忘记了很重要的一点。躺在墓里的那个杂种比以前的人造人要有价值些，毕竟是第三魔法与人类精子的融合产物。从这个角度来说比那些低贱的伪物要好得多，至少还是由女人怀胎生下来的杂种。虽说那个女人是个彻彻底底的人造人，但这个小女孩还可以勉强算个人类。哎~说到父母，Saber，你应该知道的嘛。”  
Saber警戒的瞪视着吉尔伽美什，不知道英雄王的话中所指为何。  
“你在说什么，吉尔伽美什？”  
“十年前，被你破坏的圣杯也就是爱茵兹贝伦的人造人的内脏。而这次的圣杯就是那个人造人的女儿。还不明白么Saber？”  
“……你……说……什么……啊……啊————————”  
那是丧失了一切希望而坠入地狱的灵魂才会发出的凄惨叫声。爱丽斯菲尔，那位集温柔与坚强于一身，不食人间烟火般美丽的女性，竟然就是被以骑士的身份对其宣誓忠诚的Saber亲手杀死。而Saber本人却对此一无所知整整十年。如今爱丽斯菲尔的女儿又在自己面前惨死，这样的悲剧又怎能不让高洁的骑士王发出痛彻心脾的喊声。  
仿佛在品味着甘甜的美酒一般，吉尔伽美什眯起赤红色的双眼愉悦的看着因为迟来的真相而坠入绝望的少女。  
“Saber！振作一点！”  
少年扶住了骑士王的肩膀，试图让被过于强烈的悲恸所淹没的从者恢复理智。  
惨叫声停止了，卫宫士郎感觉到握在自己手掌中的肩膀仿佛石膏般了无生气，少女看向他的双瞳中失去了以往的凛凛英气变得如同一潭死水一般。  
Saber张了张口，从声带中发出沙哑而飘渺的声音。  
“士郎……凛……死了……”  
“什么？你说什么Saber？”  
震惊的少年握住了Saber的双肩摇晃着，但已经失去生气的从者仿佛断了线的人偶般任凭他不管怎样呼喊都只会在口中重复着与刚刚同样的句子。  
“凛……死了……”

默默的目睹了这一切的红衣从者闭上双眼。事到如今不管再说什么做什么都已是于事无补，远坂凛的死亡已经是既成的事实。睁开的铅灰色瞳仁中弥漫着冷酷的杀意。既然已造成了无可挽回的牺牲，不达成目的便毫无意义。  
“哈哈哈哈哈——”  
肩膀上蓦地一沉，站在比Archer高一级台阶上的英雄王将左臂撑在他的肩上，愉悦的笑声在Archer的耳边响起。  
无神的翠绿色眼瞳转向了笑声的方向。下一个瞬间，周身被疯狂的气息所吞噬的骑士王挣脱开少年的双手，举起手中不知何时解放了风王结界的Excalibur向着吉尔伽美什冲去。  
“天之锁！”  
随着被呼唤的真名，从天而降的四条锁链分别缠绕住了少女的四肢，将那娇小的身体吊在半空中。在骑士王激烈的挣扎之下，锁链与盔甲摩擦碰撞发出刺耳的响声。  
“省点力气吧Saber，以你现有的魔力如果不做什么会过度消耗魔力的事的话还是能够撑到这两个杂种分出胜负的。好好看着这个男人会有怎样的结局难道不是一件乐事么？”  
“啊——”  
口中发出的低吼声的骑士王已将理性完全抛却，此时此刻憎恨与杀意成为了支撑她行动的全部动力。缠绕在四肢上的锁链绷紧到几近断裂的程度。毕竟天之锁对于不具备神性的从者来说只是坚固一些的普通锁链罢了，凭借从者的力量想要扯断并非难事，更何况是已将爆发的魔力集中在四肢的Saber。  
随着喀拉喀拉的响声，束缚着Saber右臂的锁链浮现出龟裂的痕迹。  
“哦~”黄金的从者并没有掩饰语气中的赞赏之意。照此下去，骑士王挣脱天之锁只不过是时间的问题，“既然你想要耗尽魔力与本王一搏，本王给你这个机会，毕竟会反抗的宠物才有调教的价值。”  
吉尔伽美什抬起右手从背后的宝库中取出了唯有英雄王才能够使用的天地间唯一的至宝——乖离剑•EA。  
虽说是剑，但这把剑的外形也未免过于怪异了。赤红色的剑身由三段圆柱形连接而成，每一段都分别向着不同的方向高速旋转。由旋转而彼此摩擦产生的巨大魔力源源不断的从剑身喷涌而出。  
在英雄王拔出乖离剑的同时，束缚着Saber的天之锁也不见了踪影。获得自由的从者刚刚落到地面便双手握紧了完全显现出剑身的圣剑。  
站在一旁的少年想要阻止从者自杀般的行动已经为时已晚。从骑士王身上爆发出的魔力与杀意径直指向台阶上方带着一脸傲慢笑容的英雄王。丧失理性束缚的从者毫无保留的将魔力注入圣剑中致使狂暴化的魔力席卷整个厅堂，仿佛利刃的延伸般的扑向仇视的对象。  
黄金的从者悠然的抬起左臂，由六把宝具组成的防御阵轻而易举的将魔力的冲击弹开。  
“因为接受不了现实连理性都失去了吗？”一丝阴翳在吉尔伽美什的脸上闪过，“哼，既然这样的话就由本王送你上路吧。”  
发狂的英灵仅仅是凭着本能高喊出圣剑的真名——  
“Excalibur(誓约的胜利之剑)——”  
“Enuma Elish（天地初开•洪荒世界）——”  
耀眼的光辉在过于狭小的空间内炸裂开来，顷刻间爱茵兹贝伦城第二层以上的部分被魔力吹飞得无影无踪。一楼与二楼也仅剩下了不到一半的断壁残垣。原本镶嵌着精雕细琢的华美纹路的城门已经随着被冲击震飞的从者化为粉末。躺在十米开外的少女口中淌出刺眼的血液。过于凄惨的景象让人无法直视。高贵的白银战甲因为魔力的过量流失连自我修复都难以做到，化为支离破碎的残片勉强挂在被撕裂的海蓝裙装上。追随了骑士王一生的战甲直到最后一刻都在恪尽职守的保护着主人的身体不受到伤害，如果不是这样的话，恐怕在誓约的胜利之剑被乖离剑的力量完全吞噬的瞬间名为阿尔托利亚的从者便从现世消失掉了。  
将乖离剑收回宝库中，吉尔伽美什再次扬起左手，那是发动天之锁的手势。  
“真是遗憾呐Saber，被真相摧垮的你连让本王全力应战的价值都没有。结果到头来被自己的悲痛所吞噬的骑士王阿尔托利亚也不过是一个普通的女人而已。不过毕竟是让本王拔出乖离剑的女人，本王倒是不介意多你一个观众。现在乖乖呆着观赏这出可笑的戏剧的终幕吧。”  
瘫软的手臂再也无力反抗天之锁的束缚。  
滴答，滴答。  
血沿着伤痕累累的肢体滴落在破败的瓦砾上。  
空洞无神的翠绿色眼瞳中映照出少年因为痛苦与愤怒而扭曲的面容。


	14. Emiya

Emiya

“Archer，你就眼睁睁看着这样的事发生而不去阻止吗？成为正义的伙伴难道不是你的愿望吗？伊利雅斯菲尔，远坂，还有Saber，如果你是未来的我的话，怎么能够放任无辜的人被那样的家伙杀死而袖手旁观！”  
红衣的从者一步一步走下石阶，脚下的瓦砾发出喀拉喀拉的响声。  
耳边传来英雄王的轻笑与一句“不要死在区区一个杂种手上啊，Archer”。  
不难想象吉尔伽美什此刻的表情，一定是满怀期待着好戏上演的愉悦。Archer记得缔结契约之日与英雄王的赌约。英灵Emiya究竟是否能够随着卫宫士郎的死亡而完全的从这个世界上消失没有人能够断言，如果没有消失会有怎样的结果他没有考虑过也不想考虑，执拗的认定了这一条路便逼着自己走下去。与他亲手造成的死亡相比，这样微小的牺牲已经无法激起情绪上的一丝波澜。被血腥味所淹没的灵魂哪怕是再加上几名无辜者的鲜血也不会产生任何差别。那些死在他手中的灵魂又有几个是真正罪有应得的呢？一旦去思考这样的问题就会愈发清楚的知道自己所做的一切已远非罪孽深重能够形容。  
想要挽回那些无辜的生命，并不是一个两个，而是所有的，不应该那样简单逝去的生命。  
“卫宫士郎，这样指责我的你不也是旁观了刚刚的战斗吗？反正已经是失去主人的从者，不管怎样都会消失的话，什么时候以什么样的方式被消灭也无所谓。这就是你将他人的生命放在天平上称量之后所选择的结果。”  
“不是！称量什么的，我从来都没有思考过！”  
少年的竭力否认让从者讽刺的扬起嘴角。没错，他曾经以为自己从来没有考虑过，仅仅是凭借着本能去救人。正是那样的本能铸成了今天的结果。完全是下意识的称量他人的生命，决定他人的生死。  
“就象我说过的那样，与其让你仅仅依靠着他人的梦想过着虚假的人生不如现在就死在这里，以免今后凭着那样自以为是的可笑理想去救人。你，卫宫士郎，是个连存在的价值都没有的人。”  
“那么你又凭借什么认为我是没有存在价值的人！”  
“因为我就是你，卫宫士郎。我所经历的人生就是你将会经历的人生。卫宫士郎的人生是没有任何意义的，这就是在死后成为英灵Emiya的我得出的结论。”  
以决然的语气完完全全的否认了自己的人生的男人连一丝微小的表情变化都没有。没有任何其他的解决方式，无价值的存在就应该彻底的从这个世界上抹杀掉。灵魂也好，血肉也罢，一点点残渣都不能留下。

吉尔伽美什俯视着男人的背影。拒绝向抑止力妥协的男人所作出的选择是抹消无法违抗抑止力的身为守护者的自己的存在。虽然是极端愚蠢的做法但又从逻辑上来说是最有效的方式。但是已经脱离了时间概念的英灵是否会顺应常理下的逻辑呢？男人的行为如同过去——还是人类时的自己为了挽回唯一的挚友而不惜一切代价去对抗命运别无二致。以惨败收场的过往又是否会再一次重演？  
真是可怜。  
并非是真正意义上的愚蠢，而是明知道不可为之却偏要强迫自己，哪怕是践踏生死，斩断命运之线也要反抗下去。  
如果就这么死了还真是有点可惜，想要再看下去的心情愈发强烈起来。

“……”  
男人毫无保留的宣言让少年暂时沉默下来，不是不能理解，而是理解了但无论如何也不能够认同。再次抬起头来的少年直视向男人的双眼发问。  
“Archer，你后悔过吗？”  
“当然，我——你根本不应该成为守护者。”  
“那样的话，我和你就是不同的人。我从来都没有后悔过。追随老爹的梦想也好，自己的梦想也好，我，卫宫士郎从来都没有后悔过。如果你是我的理想的话，那就一定是错误的理想，由我亲手来驱逐你。”  
仿佛听到了异常有趣的笑话般的，男人不能自已的大笑起来。  
“就是这样愚蠢的自信才会让你走上与我相同的道路。现在的你当然没有后悔过，因为你从未见过真正的地狱。还是说，在见到真正的地狱前死去比较幸福呢？卫宫士郎，抱着幸福的梦想溺死吧。”  
出现在红衣从者手中的雌雄双刀打响了开战的信号。  
“Trace on（投影开始）！”  
两个人都并非剑士。这是以身为剑的铸剑之人之间的战斗。  
男人左手的莫邪朝着少年的头顶直劈而下。金属的碰撞声过后，少年投影出的雌雄双剑从碰撞的支点碎裂，化为魔力的尘埃。  
腕力上的差距过于显而易见，魔术师与从者间的实力差距是无法跨越的现实。  
红衣从者仿佛在玩弄猎物般的每一剑都刺向少年的要害但又未尽全力。不管是速度还是力量都远不及与Lancer交战之时的刀刀毙命。尽管如此，少年每接下一刀的代价都是双刀的损毁与不得不再次投影。十几个回合过后，Archer连呼吸都不曾有一丝混乱但少年已经满头冷汗，连喘息都变得痛苦起来。尽管如此，红衣从者看得出少年的投影能力在随着实战而增强。原本连一击都承受不了的伪物渐渐的能够接下两次以上的攻击。不惜强迫自己燃烧魔力回路也要战胜眼前的敌人，体内仿佛被烧红的铁钳刺穿的痛苦是Archer也曾亲身体验的过去。因为对方就是自己，所以能够理解那种无法原谅的心情。但也正因为如此，卫宫士郎一定要在此处迎接死亡。  
“能够跟上我的剑制么，只要精度稍有降低就是你的死亡之时。”  
如此宣言着，Archer挥出的干将再一次击碎了少年手中的双刀。猛烈的冲击不但击碎了双刀，完全没有收势的利刃朝着少年的右肩砍去。  
鲜血飞溅。  
少年用手捂住肌肉组织向外翻卷的肩膀试图阻止涌出的血液却连手指与衣袖一并染红。  
仅仅是伤到了皮肉而已，没有触及到骨头的实感。Archer将刀上的血迹甩去，准备再次发动进攻。

当啷——金属落地的声音突然响起。  
“吉尔……伽美什……Archer……杀……杀掉……杀……”  
嘶哑的不成句的低吼让将注意力完全集中在战场上的三个人转向声音的主人。被天之锁吊在半空的Saber所剩无几的魔力已经连维持实体都难以做到，原本缠绕在右腿上的锁链因为肉体的消失而落在地上。模糊不清的意识中只剩下恨意与杀意还在支撑着从者的留存。高贵美丽的容颜因为憎恨而化为厉鬼，空洞的双眼中流下了赤红的血泪。  
“你们……杀掉……杀掉……杀啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——————————”  
失去攀附物的锁链全部掉落在地上，英灵阿尔托利亚满怀着憎恨的呐喊在爱茵兹贝伦森林中久久回荡。  
“阿尔托利亚，结果无法容纳残忍的人性的你依然只是个做着王者之梦的小女孩而已。”  
那是吉尔伽美什对骑士王最后的道别。

“Trace on（投影开始）！”  
双刀再次出现在少年的手中，连肩膀的疼痛都已经被忘却。骑士王的惨死激起了在少年胸膛内燃烧的怒火。  
“Archer，你的存在我绝对无法原谅！”  
“那正是我要说的话，卫宫士郎！”  
四把利刃相撞迸发出耀眼的火花，尽管Archer所加诸在刀锋上的力量比之前增加了一倍以上但少年的刀并没有像之前的投影一样在碰撞的瞬间断裂开来。  
“哼，终于认真起来了么。本来觉得随随便便杀掉就可以了，现在让你看看这个也不坏，毕竟也算是最后一次使用了。”  
雌雄双刀在Archer的手中消失，取而代之的是满溢的魔力开始以红衣的从者为中心呈螺旋状由内向外扩散开来。  
“I am the bone of my sword （剑铸吾身）。  
Steel is my body, and fire is my blood（血如钢铁，心似琉璃）。  
I have created over a thousand blades（历经千剑，无所危惧）。  
Unknown to Death（未尝一败），  
Nor known to Life（亦未逢知己）。  
Have withstood pain to create many weapons（故，独醉于剑壑之上）。  
Yet, those hands will never hold anything（此生已无意义）。  
So as I pray, unlimited blade works（则，吾躯为，无限剑制）。”  
长达十小节的魔术咏唱自男人的口中响起。  
“哦~固有结界吗，这还真是意外呐。”  
发出赞叹声的是从刚刚便一直抱臂旁观的英雄王。  
那是与他在梦中所见到的场景完全相同的景象。炽烈的风沙席卷过整个空间，广袤的土地上插满了来自各个时代的刀剑。叫得出名字的，叫不出名字的，各式各样的利刃成为空间内唯一的风景。巨大的齿轮悬挂在橘红色的天空中缓缓的转动着，咔咔作响。立于剑丘之上的男人随手拔起身边的剑，不紧不慢的向着少年走去。  
少年在从未见过的景象面前惊讶的愣在原地。凭着身为魔术师的解析能力，他能够看出空间内的每一把剑都是由魔力构成的伪物，但同时又具备了媲美原典的杀伤力。  
“感到惊讶吗？这是以你现在的魔力无法达到的魔术，属于卫宫士郎的唯一的宝具。开始吧，让我看看你能够在这个空间内存活多久。”  
话音刚落，Archer手中的剑如疾风般便向着少年的侧腹砍去。  
这是与刚刚有所保留的攻击不同的完全属于魔力充沛的从者才具备的力量与速度。少年用来格挡的双刀此刻再也无法抵挡如此沉重的一击，在刺耳的响声中化为了碎屑。  
这样下去的话一定会被杀掉，少年终于对于战况有了彻底的觉悟。比起雌雄双刀，少年需要更加强力的武器。眉头紧紧的皱起来，一面后退着一面在记忆中搜寻宝具的影子。  
看穿了少年的意图，Archer并没有急于进攻。不仅仅是玩弄猎物的心情那么简单，而是想要将对方彻彻底底的从意志上摧毁到连残渣都不剩。  
将对面的，名为卫宫士郎的自己，彻彻底底的摧毁，一个细胞，一分思绪都再也无法存在于这个世界上。  
“Trace on！”  
出现在少年手中的是与Archer握在手中的剑一模一样的复制品。男人冷漠的笑着挥剑砍下，复制品毫无意外的再次断为两截。以伪物为基础而投影出的伪物毫无作为武器的价值，脆弱得不堪一击。  
面对步步逼近的男人，少年唯一的选择只有暂时逃出对方的攻击范围。  
一面奔跑一面在记忆中搜索，黄金的影子在脑海中显现出其华美的架构。那是与自己最为接近的宝具，是骑士王的荣誉与悲叹的证明，牢牢镌刻在记忆中的黄金的圣剑。  
“Trace on！”  
业已沸腾的魔术回路回应了少年的愿望。脚底像是踩在竖起的刀锋上，全身的血液仿佛都被煮沸了一般。痛觉已经变得麻痹。不仅仅是痛觉，连视觉与听觉都变得迟钝起来。眼前的一切变为边缘模糊的色块，原本吵杂的风声与齿轮的咬合声像是从极为遥远的地方传来一般。握紧剑柄的力量并非来自肌肉与骨骼的控制而是仅存的意志力在操控着肉体进行本已无法做到的动作。  
Archer挑起眉，终于做出了像样点的投影呐。微微颤抖的双肩与淌下冷汗的脸颊无一不标示着少年的投影已经是自身的极限，如果再有下一次的话一定会连魔术回路都燃烧殆尽。仿佛在嘲弄着少年的痛苦般，Archer丢掉了手中无名的剑。  
“Trace on！”  
一模一样的黄金圣剑出现在红衣从者的手中。  
“到此为止。永别了，卫宫士郎。”  
彼此都知道这会是最后一击，握着不差分毫的圣剑的两个人向着对方冲杀过去。


	15. 最终章 Golden Dream

最终章 Golden Dream

温热的血液沿着剑柄淌到了握着剑的手指上。  
结束了。  
被刺穿的是少年的胸膛。在心脏被利刃贯穿的那一刻，少年的生命之火便已熄灭。只有那对饱含着不甘的双瞳直视着男人不肯合上眼睑。男人放开剑柄，让少年的尸体滑落在地上。周围的景色逐渐恢复成爱茵兹贝伦城的断壁残垣。  
一切都结束了。  
男人是如此坚定的相信着，等待着自身的消亡。

一分钟，两分钟……十分钟……  
时间一分一秒的走过，唯一移动过的只有不知从何处燃起的熊熊烈火。火势通过二楼的走廊蔓延到黑檀木的楼梯扶手向着一楼席卷而来。终于，那被火焰炙烤着，再也承受不住重压的墙壁坍塌了下来。而在那其中的最后一对主从仅仅是立于其原本所在的位置，没有丝毫改变。  
Archer低头看向自己的双手，少年的血已经干涸在皮肤上，由鲜艳的血红变为接近紫黑的颜色。自己依然存在在这个世界上。英灵Emiya并没有因为卫宫士郎的死亡而消失。  
为什么？  
早已脱离时间概念的英灵仅仅在抑止力发动的时候才拥有干涉各个平行空间以及各个时代的能力，但英灵座以外的任何空间发生的事与英灵本身再无关联。成为了英灵的灵魂只能够作为永恒存在的力量为人类和抑止力所利用。没有自己的意识，亦没有选择的余地。  
他一早便已知道赌约的输赢，只是不愿相信也不想相信会有这样的结局。于是一意孤行的与抑止力抗衡，妄图改变已经成为现实的结果。直到走到了悬崖的尽头才终于看不到回去的道路。  
由这双手所造成的死亡无法推倒重来，今后的死亡亦无法避免。如同吉尔伽美什所说的一样，自己的所作所为不过是为堆积如山的尸骸上加上了名为伊利雅斯菲尔，远坂凛，阿尔托利亚，以及，卫宫士郎的尸体，除此以外什么都没有改变。忽然失去力气的双膝支撑不住身体的重量，如同灌了铅一般沉重的身体颓然跪倒在地上。  
“哈哈哈哈哈——”吉尔伽美什的笑声将Archer的意识拉回表层，“怎么样Archer，输掉这场赌约的你会怎么做，让本王好好看看。”

在圣杯战争最后仅存的二人都不曾注意到的时候，原本被放置于王之财宝中的伊利雅斯菲尔的心脏脱离了宝库的空间以黑色的孔的形态出现在柳洞寺的上空。吸收了六名从者的灵魂的圣杯已接近完成，虽然尚未被填满但在那其中所蕴含的魔力亦已足够达成不涉及根源内部的愿望。  
但许愿的人并不存在。  
无论是吉尔伽美什还是Archer都对于圣杯没有一丝一毫的渴望。充盈的魔力在得不到消耗的情况下以黑泥的形式溢了出来。接触到黑泥的一切，岩石也好，树木也好，泥土也好，无一不被那恶意所侵蚀，化为熊熊燃烧的火焰的一部分。如果让世界上所有的恶就此降临，不仅仅是柳洞寺，整个冬木市，甚至整个世界都有可能被燃烧殆尽。

无法抑制的绝望感如同潮水一样将意识吞没。  
亲手埋葬的尸体，无端消逝的生命，由自己染满血腥的双手造成，却什么也没有得到。  
所做的一切毫无意义，已有的存在不可抹杀。  
因为痛苦而抿紧的嘴唇微微张开了缝隙，嘴角上扬起扭曲的弧度。  
“哈哈……哈哈哈……哈哈哈哈哈……”  
果然如此吗。不停的自我欺骗亦无法改变绝对的存在。Archer在理智中疯狂的笑着。  
手中浮现出无名的剑，毫不犹豫的朝着自己的胸口刺下去。  
血滴下来。  
并非是他的血，一只手握住了抵在从者心脏的利刃。  
“身为本王的所有物，没有本王的允许你敢轻易去死？”  
“我的存在已经没有任何意义了。让我死。现在，马上，让我死。这样污浊的存在，连看在你的眼里也是侮辱吧。现在我唯一的愿望就是死掉。已经够了，这种毫无意义的生命没有延续下去的必要。我想要死，只有死亡才是存在的价值。算是我在恳求你，既然说出我是你的所有物这种话，由你亲自动手无妨，死在你手中也不坏。动手吧，将这颗还在无意义的跳动的心脏彻底的破坏掉就可以了。”  
激烈的倾诉着仅存的唯一的愿望。如果圣杯是依靠从者的灵魂来填满，那么作为魔力源的灵魂一旦被用掉便无法存在于这个世间。尽管清楚的知道身在此处的灵魂不过是英灵座上的英灵Emiya的一个微不足道的分身，被圣杯所吞噬的灵魂不一定能够危及到英灵本体，但如同溺水的人不会放掉任何一根有可能救命的稻草一般，哪怕是再微薄的希望Archer也无法放手。  
将Archer的意图看在眼中的吉尔伽美什更加握紧了手中的利刃。已经知道不会有任何结果却还是一心求死，这样的死亡他不会也不能允许。  
“不，那不是你的愿望，从来就没有期望过以死亡来逃避的你又怎么会追寻死亡！”  
“让我死，一个已经绝望的人除了死还能奢求什么？”  
“你错了！绝望并不是那么轻易达到的东西！”  
被吉尔伽美什全盘否定让Archer赖以自控的理智接近崩溃的边缘，双手更加用力的试图从英雄王手中夺回被对方强行压制住的利刃。互不相让的拉扯之下，温热的血液将锋利的剑刃染成刺目的猩红色。但仿佛感觉不到疼痛般的，吉尔伽美什握住剑刃的力度丝毫不曾放松过。  
Archer抬起头直视向对方血色的眼瞳，充斥内心的情感中包含了绝望，愤怒以及对于死亡的渴望，除此以外还有对吉尔伽美什的做法的不解。  
“一直只知道坚持自己的意志活下去的你又知道什么？丝毫不曾怀疑过自己的你，那样耀眼的你，怎么会了解我的心情！动手吧，这是我唯一一次的请求。一直期望我屈服的你希望看到的不就是我向你屈膝的一刻吗？现在跪在这里的我已经放弃了，不再挣扎了。让我死，这是我唯一的愿望。”  
从者前所未有的激烈的表白让吉尔伽美什拧紧了眉头。从来不曾想过会从Archer口中听到并非是以调侃口吻的对于自己的赞颂。不，与其说是赞颂不如说那就是从者一直以来最为真实的想法。尽管被对方坦然的承认了自己的存在却完全没有愉快的感觉。不能理解？身为真正的王者连这样的男人都无法理解还配称为什么王。想让对方屈服那种事他一次都没有希望过。他真正想要的并非是这个男人的顺从，而是——  
“愚蠢。简直是大错特错！你以为本王，不，我没有过怀疑吗？此生唯一的挚友的死亡带给我怎样的痛苦你又了解多少？但是，我不能对自己所做的事怀有丝毫悔恨之心。我们所经历的一切，所追求的事物都是切切实实存在于我们的生命中的。和神祗无关，和命运无关。那是我们自己选择的道路。就算是再给我一次选择的机会，我也会杀掉那头导致神祗降罪于他的神牛。否定我们的人生，他的人生，是对他最大的侮辱。同样的，我也不会否认任何人的人生，尤其是对于那些想要挑战自身力量以外的事物的人。只是想要以死来逃避的话未免太轻松了Archer。造成这场惨剧，让鲜血染红大地的人是你，罪魁祸首的你连逃避的资格都没有。觉得后悔就以行动去补偿你的罪。活下去。在我身边活下去，我要看着你补偿所做的一切。”  
无法否认自己想要以死逃避的心情，哪怕只有一点点苗头那也是自己内心中最为软弱的部分的具现化。仿佛无法直视吉尔伽美什的存在一般的，Archer低下头看着滴血的剑刃。  
“你……真的从来没有过疑惑……不管什么时候都保持着耀眼的自我……”  
“不对！”  
“……像我这种人，在你这样的存在面前怎么能够活下去……”  
“不对！”  
“……背负着无法挽回的罪孽的我……”  
因为从者的故意曲解而愤怒的英雄王强行夺过从者手中的利刃，旋即抓住对方的衣领直视向那对铅灰色的眼瞳。  
“我说过你错了！你从来都没有放弃过！连命运轮回都去挑战的你，一直到现在都不曾放弃过。一直坚信着拯救的可能性。这才是你的真实！”  
“吉尔伽美什……”  
“活下去！在我身边活下去！我要看着你继续挣扎，继续向力所不及的轮回挑战。直到找到你认同的正确的道路。为了达到那样的真实，你必须活下去。一直一直活下去，哪怕是到了世界的终结，只要还没有找到那条道路你都要在我身边活下去。我会目不转睛的看着你。这才是你的真实。”  
“吉尔伽美什……”  
被烈焰包围的从者眼中流下了血泪。连自己是否能够偿还罪孽是否能够被救赎都不知道，但是被如此要求活下去的自己只能够直视命运并且不断地反抗下去。  
“吉尔伽美什，你真是残忍的王。”  
仿佛听到了满意的答案一般的，英雄王愉悦的扬起嘴角吻上了从者的嘴唇。

黑泥与火焰以超乎寻常的速度蔓延到圆藏山底，再过不久便会侵入到深山镇。消防栓也好，灭火器也罢，都无法扑灭以魔力为源泉的熊熊烈火。  
记忆深处最为黑暗的一幕被唤醒，耳中仿佛能够听到半身化为焦炭的人撕心裂肺的呼救声。

依旧残留着火焰余温的瓦砾上，一个男孩拼命的拖着伤痕累累的躯体蹒跚走过。  
虽然想要救助他人，但肉体与精神都快要到达极限了。  
并非对于其他求救的人视而不见，但想要活下去的心情盖过了一切理性的思考。  
不想死去。  
连拼命活下去的理由都已被忘却，唯一记得的只有强烈的想要活下去的心情。  
怀着这样的心情，男孩趔趄的走着。  
什么东西在脚下被踩碎的感觉，低头看到一个已经没有了头部的化为焦炭蜷成一团的人的尸体。  
那么，刚刚踩碎的便是那个人的头部了吧。  
不，那个样子还能够被称为人么？失去了人类的外形，人类的特征，人类的灵魂的黑色块状物。  
男孩跪在地上呕吐起来。  
或许是因为呕吐而消耗了太多体力的缘故，男孩仰面躺倒在地上。  
灼热的空气随着呼吸进入肺叶中，喉咙像是被烧红的火钳刺穿般的疼痛。  
如果再这样下去过不了多久就会窒息而死也说不一定。  
真的不想死去。  
这个时候，一个男人发现了还在呼吸的男孩。  
男人脸上的表情如同被拯救的人是他自己一样。  
“谢谢，能够找到你真的太好了。”  
男人发自内心的表白，空洞的双眼中流下炙热的泪水。  
因为那个男人的缘故，男孩活了下来。  
但时不时的，那些化为焦炭的人的呼救声会在男孩的耳中萦绕不去。  
就算自责也于事无补。  
虽然活了下来，但男孩知道自己背负了他人生命的沉重。  
那个时候无法做到的事，希望在今后能够予以补偿。

Archer望着黑泥流淌的方向。如果在火焰蔓延到深山镇之前做些什么或许能够将大火控制在圆藏山以内，但是究竟该如何阻止他一点头绪都没有。不能够再犯卫宫切嗣十年前所犯下的错误，破坏圣杯只会加速黑泥对冬木市的侵染。更何况受到抑止力制约的从者无法凭借自己的意志对圣杯举起剑刃。难道就这样看着十年前那悲惨的人间地狱再次重演么？  
不，绝对不能够允许那样的惨剧再一次发生。  
吉尔伽美什仿佛极为欣赏从者皱起眉束手无策的样子，嘴角上的弧度又扩大了几分。  
“怎么了Archer？你该不会是想要救那些无用的杂种甚至不惜自己喝下黑泥吧。”  
如果那样做真的有效的话，Archer相信自己确实会作出这样的选择。但从吉尔伽美什戏谑的口吻中，从者清楚的知道那不过是英雄王的一句玩笑。  
“如果整个世界都是你的所有物的话，吉尔伽美什，你能够看着自己的子民被世界上所有的恶所吞没而无动于衷吗？”  
面对Archer的反问，吉尔伽美什不屑的眯起双眼。  
“不过是死掉几个可有可无的杂种罢了，本王为何要在乎那些杂种的死活。”  
虽然是意料中的答案，但Archer还是禁不住觉得会对吉尔伽美什这名英灵抱有期待的自己是彻彻底底的傻瓜。  
谈话间黑泥已经离开了圆藏山的范畴，开始漫过高速公路，流入城市边缘的住宅区。饱含着最为深重的恶意的黑泥如同熔岩一般将一切所见之物化为焦炭。不仅仅是十年前的惨剧重演那么简单。吸收了六名从者的灵魂，无限接近完成的圣杯比十年前所蕴含的魔力更加巨大。虽然会有何等灾难无人能够预测，但可以想象得到的最坏结果是无法扑灭的大火不仅仅会将冬木市吞没，甚至将整个日本化为灰烬都不足为奇。除非将圣杯中的魔力消耗殆尽，否则被黑泥侵蚀的土地将会无止境的延伸到全世界。  
似乎看透了Archer的想法，吉尔伽美什开口说道。  
“如果许愿的话或许圣杯能够为了实现愿望而消耗掉魔力也说不一定哦，Archer。只不过……”  
“只不过？”  
“啊，只不过圣杯会以怎样的方式实现愿望就是另外一回事了。怎样，要试试看吗？”  
“敬谢不敏。”  
红衣从者耸了耸肩膀。那种难以预计后果的所谓解决方式就算用脚趾想也知道不能采用。谁又能保证世界上所有的恶为了实现愿望不会将整个冬木市的人当作祭品？  
火势开始在冬木市蔓延开来，乘坐在方舟维摩那之上的二人可以清楚的听到从那燃尽一切的大火中传来的痛苦哀号。吉尔伽美什的眼中流露出一丝厌恶的情绪。  
“其他的方法也不是没有，不过一定的牺牲也是必须的。本王倒是可以将选择的机会赏赐给你，如何？”  
从者不可避免的怀疑这又是英雄王所设下的一个圈套。但到了这个时候又不得不承认，任何可能将冬木市从黑泥中挽救回来的手段都有尝试的必要。  
“选择权在我手上吗，那还真是感谢呐，英雄王。到底是怎样的选择题，说来听听看。”  
“冬木市的人，不，也许是这个国家的所有人也说不一定，与以柳洞寺为中心，半径两公里以内的所有生命，你会牺牲哪一个？”  
过于显而易见的答案让Archer沉默下来。曾经做过无数次类似的选择，舍弃少数人的一方而拯救多数人的一方。甚至将这样的选择当作理所当然一样的作为杀人的准则，直到发觉的时候已经有难以计数的无辜生命惨死在自己的手中。所以才后悔了，所以才想要抹杀自己的存在，结果造成了更多无辜的人的牺牲，像是走入了无限轮回的怪圈一样。总是希望能够找到更好的解决方法，却始终重复着同样的选择。而这一次依然毫无例外的变成过去的重演么……  
“怎么了Archer？不快点做出选择的话可是会让能够活下去的杂种数量减少的。”  
从者将望着深山镇的视线转向吉尔伽美什的方向，嘴角上挂着无可奈何的苦笑。  
“说得好像我真的有选择的余地一样。到底要怎么做？”  
“哼~那么想救那些无价值的杂种吗。”吉尔伽美什不屑的哼了声，端起不知何时拿在手中的酒杯将杯中的美酒一饮而尽，“现在天空中黑色的孔相当于开启圣杯的钥匙，黑泥便是从孔流出的。一旦破坏了孔，不但无法破坏圣杯本体，反而会让更多的黑泥涌出。既然不想许愿的话，唯一的方法是彻底破坏位于圆藏山的大圣杯。那种小事本王的宝具可以轻易做到，但让本王将宝具用在这种无意义的事情上总是要付出些代价的。以你的自由换取那些杂种的生命怎么样，Archer？”  
“我的……自由？”  
修长的手指把玩着刚刚用来喝酒的水晶杯，吉尔伽美什看向从者的眼神中泄露出淫靡的情绪。  
“没错，你的自由。跪在本王面前，发自内心宣誓你将永远追随本王，你的一切将永远奉献给本王一人所有。”  
Archer疑惑的挑起眉，无法理解吉尔伽美什这么做的意义何在。由契约缔结的主从关系比誓言那种东西要牢固得多，只要吉尔伽美什希望的话，使用令咒约束自己简直是再简单不过的事，更何况——  
“吉尔伽美什，你既然已经说过我是你的所有物这种话，现在让我发誓又有什么意义？”  
“意义什么的你怎么认为都无所谓。只不过，那番话由你亲口说出来岂不是别有一番风味么。”  
吉尔伽美什愉悦的笑着将酒杯再次添满，但仅仅是将杯子拿在手中，没有要喝的意思。  
“没有时间了哟，Archer。”  
认命的叹了口气，说到底不过是英雄王的恶趣味罢了。Archer知道再拖下去不管是什么选择都会变得毫无意义。  
红衣的从者第一次按照自己的意志向英雄王吉尔伽美什屈膝下跪。  
“我，英灵Emiya在此发誓，我的一切都属于英雄王吉尔伽美什一人所有，此身将永远追随英雄王吉尔伽美什左右，绝不背叛。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈——”  
吉尔伽美什大笑着从王座上起身，将手中的酒杯交到从者的手中。  
闪耀着夺目光辉的维摩那下降到与圆藏山山腰等同的高度。英雄王的背后出现了扭曲的空间，从那汇集了世间所有宝具的原典的宝库中，吉尔伽美什取出了无上的至宝乖离剑•EA。三节圆柱形的剑身在接触到空气的一霎那便开始高速旋转起来，由此产生的魔力漩涡开始以乖离剑为中心向外扩散。得到解放的强大魔力甚至连大气都为之撼动。这便是对界宝具，乖离剑•EA的真正形态。  
黄金的英灵高喊出解放宝具的唯一真名——  
“Enuma Elish（天地初开•洪荒世界）——”  
如同他的称号一样，对界宝具所撕裂的不仅仅是狂风所到之处的生命，而是笼罩在风暴中的整个世界。天地间仿佛裂开了一张巨口般将整座圆藏山吞没。


	16. 尾声

尾声

或许那一切仅仅是发生在几秒钟之内的事，但Archer觉得仿佛经历了一个世纪般漫长。魔力的风暴平息下来以后，不仅仅是圆藏山连同其上的柳洞寺也消失得无影无踪，连残骸都没有剩下便化为了尘埃，山脚周围的民居也不可避免的遭受到强大魔力的波及而变得面目全非。但或许是英雄王刻意减少了魔力注入的关系，损失比Archer预想中要小得多。其后的善后工作会有圣堂教会与魔术协会的人来处理，对于Archer来说，他能够做的事暂时到此为止了。

回想着圣杯战争最后一日的惨剧，Archer切菜的动作略微乱了节奏。感觉到食指上传来疼痛感的时候血已经沿着指尖滴在案板上。尚未来得及有所反应，受伤的手便被身后的人握住，滴血的指尖被含在温热的口中。  
耳边传来愉悦的低语。

“在我身边活下去，我会目不转睛的看着你。这才是你的真实。”

世界各地的战场上总会出现两个来去匆匆的身影。牺牲无可避免，战争的本质正在于此，但寻找真实的道路依然会在红衣英灵的脚下展开。不管以何种方式，何种目的。说拯救也好，赎罪也罢，英灵都在义无返顾的寻找拯救他人以及自己的方式，直到世界的终结。而在他背后，古老的王者依旧故我的以居高临下的目光审视着英灵的行动。不予肯定，亦不予否定。


	17. BAD END ABANDON

BAD END  
ABANDON

一直以来都被忽视的问题突然摆在了红衣从者的面前。Lancer的Master，言峰绮礼，虽然名义上是圣杯战争的监督者，事实上却是在幕后以玩味的心态观察圣杯战争走向甚至将其朝着更加混乱的局面推动的Master。一旦这个人真正走到幕前，那将会为圣杯战争带来何种变数便已经远远超出Archer所希望的走向。  
“吉尔伽美什，Lancer的Master究竟是谁？”  
骑士王的追问让黄金的从者愉悦的扬起嘴角。  
“说起来这个人你们也认识的吧。圣杯战争的监督者，言峰绮礼，就是Lancer的Master。”  
少女的瞳孔因为惊讶而放大，旋即银白的骑士王向着Lancer离去的方向奔去。但轻巧的身影刚刚跃上二楼的走廊便停了下来，仿佛带着义无反顾的信念般的，Saber回到了士郎的身边。  
“哦~怎么了Saber，这个杂种的生命比你的主人的安全还要重要吗？”  
吉尔伽美什的脸上浮现出不解的神情。随着第四名从者Berserker的消失，现在的每一场战斗都有可能给第五次圣杯战争画上句点。到了这个阶段不管是 Master也好，从者也罢，都会将保护Master的生命安全列为首位，而Saber的做法明显违背了这一常理。  
“这是骑士间的誓言，你这样的人是不会懂的，吉尔伽美什。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——听到了没有Archer，骑士就是会为了那种无聊的东西连Master都能舍弃的人。Saber，你果然还是像十年前一样愚蠢得可爱呐。”  
“住口！我们的骑士道不是你这种人可以侮辱的！”  
“的确是愚蠢得无可救药啊，Saber。”  
“你说什么！”  
红衣从者突然插话进来让骑士王愤怒的将视线从英雄王的身上转到前者的方向。  
“就是字面上的意思，骑士的愚蠢往往在伤害到他人与自身时还毫无自觉。”  
一边说着，Archer转过身朝着台阶上方走去。  
“站住，你要到哪里去，杂种。”  
“看也知道了吧，言峰绮礼既然已经来到这里，那么保证凛的安全才是第一位的。骑士的荣耀在令咒面前不会比灰尘具有更高的价值。我可不是天真的骑士王，以为单靠那种东西就能战胜一切。至于解决掉台阶下的那个小子不过是时间早晚的问题。”  
微微皱起眉，黄金的从者脸上浮现出不悦的神情，失望的情绪在赤色的眼瞳中一闪而过。  
说话间Archer已经来到了少女魔术师被囚禁的房间门前。尽管隔着一扇门但从者敏锐的感官能够清楚的分辨出房间内第三个人的气息。推开房门，刺鼻的血腥味扑面而来。血色的长枪因为淌在枪身纹路上的液体而闪耀着无比接近死亡的光辉，只是与过去不同的是，这液体并非来自他人，而是源于魔枪的主人。双手握住长枪的从者脸上浮现出难以置信的神情。而致命的枪尖已经穿过主人的心脏，将血液与生命一同带离那靠在墙上滑坐下去的躯体。  
战士的本能让Archer侧身躲过了迎面飞来的三支黑键，同时黑白双刀已经握在红衣从者的手中随时准备应战。  
别说获胜，连逃脱的可能都无限接近于零，言峰绮礼比任何人都更加清楚自己所面临的危险。十年前与死神擦肩而过的神父对于死亡并不具备常识中的恐惧感，要说感想也就是“哦，就是这样啊”的程度。上一次圣杯战争结束时所灌入的黑泥为他提供了继续存活在这个世间的机会，也在一步一步蚕食着曾经的代行者所具备的近战实力。而在十年后，言峰绮礼比起之前能够称得上是提高了的，除了身高之外，只有对于圣杯战争的欲念而已。真正意义上凭借自己的意识行动，将圣杯战争导入更加悲惨的局面，最终迎来安哥拉·迈亚（世界上所有的恶）的降临。这就是言峰绮礼这个人不惜践踏圣杯战争的规则，牺牲众多无辜的平民，将魔术师与英灵都玩弄于股掌之间而一定要达成的愿望。  
“被不听话的野犬耽误了宝贵的时间，现在想要脱身看来有些困难啊。凛，比起你的父亲，你真是召唤了一个更加容易操控的英灵。”  
转过身面对走进房门的从者，神父铁钳般的手指扣住了少女的脖颈。  
“放弃了绝好的达成愿望的机会吗，Archer。真是令人失望，和你的养父不同，你可是要拖泥带水得多了。你想要做的事，将要做的事是绝对正确的，想要终止这个世界的轮回就只有如此，能够具备此等觉悟的你原本让我觉得还稍微可以期待一点，结果终究还是卫宫切嗣那个男人的养子吗。明明是已经近在咫尺的愿望，却为了无谓的理由轻而易举的放弃掉……”  
言峰的嘲讽在到达红衣英灵的耳际之前便被刺穿其胸膛的枪尖所切断。  
“让你再说下去的话老子回了英灵座都会睡不好觉。”  
从胸前的洞不断的涌出鲜血，沿着矫健的躯体淌到地上，在其走过的大理石上留下一串绯色的足迹，而那战衣早已被染成了鲜艳的紫红，几乎辨识不出原本的蓝。枪兵的脸上看不到痛苦的神色，完全不像是刚刚才亲手拔掉深深埋入心脏中的长枪，并且用它为自己报仇了的样子。一如往日一般的苦笑着，抽出枪，将少女从神父的钳制下解放出来。  
被解救的少女立刻回过身扶住英灵摇晃的身体，口中念起治疗的咒文。但靠着墙支撑着自己，避免将全身的重量都压在少女肩膀上的枪兵只是拒绝的摆摆手。  
“Lancer！现在和我契约还来得及！”  
挽起袖子露出令咒的少女眼中，爱尔兰的光之子摇了摇头。  
“不用浪费魔力了，被这枝枪破坏的心脏是任何魔术都无法修复的，我比谁都清楚。真是遗憾呐，明明那么想揍那小子一顿。”  
枪兵的视线绕过少女，落在了缩紧眉头一言不发的红衣从者身上。  
“不要哭啊，大小姐。让好女人流泪这种事说出去可是有损老子名誉的。”  
擦去少女眼泪的手指随着血液的流失而逐渐失去力量。连抬起手臂的力气都不再剩下，枪兵靠着墙再次坐了下去，垂下的手指在少女的脸颊上留下了刺目的血迹以及依旧温热的触感。  
“Lancer，谢谢。”  
抬起头直视向他的Archer眼中流露出复杂的情绪。  
“啊？知道感谢的话就别再惹好女人哭了。”  
青色的骑士集起最后的力气抬起手，代表着火焰的符文随着移动的指尖出现在空气中。  
“走吧，你们还有更重要的事要做吧。这个家伙我会确实的带走的。”自嘲般的扯起嘴角，“所谓的英雄啊，总是会死在毫无道理的命令之下。”  
曾经的红衣主从背后，熊熊燃烧的火焰将来自爱尔兰的英灵与从未被其承认的主人一并吞没。

耳聪目明的黄金从者默默的望着被火焰舔舐的门廊，血色的蛇眼危险的眯起来。  
“虽然不过是一群杂种，但认真起来还是能提供一点点乐趣的。那么现在如何，杂种们，要继续刚刚被打断的闹剧吗？还是说你的决心因为区区一个杂种的消失而动摇了呢，Archer。”  
尽管面对吉尔伽美什的问题不发一言，但正如最古老的王者所说的一样，红衣的从者的确是动摇了。不，或许不该说是动摇，而是因为刚刚神父的话而再次思索起自己所做之事的意义。  
“Archer，身为英灵的你应该比任何人都知道得更清楚，改变一个世界中所发生的事对于英灵不会有任何影响。”  
被从者挡在身后的少女的声音切切实实的传递到了对方的内心中。  
是的，这个道理他从最初，比起回应召唤之时，比起追悔莫及之时，比起屠戮战场之时，都要更加早的就已了然于心。  
既然已经成为了英灵，那么名为Emiya的存在就是永恒的，不会因为任何时间空间的改变而改变。回到过去，杀死尚未成为英灵时的自己，不过是自欺欺人自我满足的手段，说到底除了让自己的内心稍微好过一些之外没有任何意义。  
他从最初就知道得一清二楚。  
那么，要放弃吗？在此时此地此刻，还来得及的时候，要放弃吗？否定已经成为英灵的自己所做的决定，否定英灵Emiya的决心，否定Emiya的存在是错误的这个事实，否定卫宫士郎理应存在于此的这个现实。  
自身的存在，造成了如此众多的无辜者的死的罪魁祸首，这样的存在是可以被允许的吗。  
“回答本王的问题，Archer！”  
“我……不知道，就算是明知是毫无意义的事，如果自己继续做下去的话是否连自己的存在也是毫无意义的，那么回应圣杯召唤的我自身，依旧存留在此的目的又将是什么。”  
红衣从者的声音中流露出苦涩的情绪。赖以维持理性的信念在同样理性的思考之后被苛责得无处遁形。英灵认识到自己行为中的矛盾之处，将其完全破坏之后却遍寻不到重铸的基石。  
“原来还在思索这种问题吗，愚蠢的杂种。”黄金的英灵用轻蔑的眼神打量着眉头紧锁的从者，“如果认为自己的存在没有意义那么就迅速去死好了。哦，对了，英灵是没有死亡的概念的，只有从此处消失罢了。怎样，是无论结果如何都还是抱着一线希望杀死过去的自己，还是就此放弃，干脆自我了断，到英灵座去继续你那无谓的自怨自怜呢？”  
“不管哪一种听起来都是令人讨厌的选择啊。”  
红衣的英灵苦笑起来。  
仅仅是死亡的话太轻松了。没有什么比起死亡更加方便的逃避责任的方式。只要活着就一定会受到指责，即便不是来自他人也会来自自身。说着抹杀自身的存在这种话，虽然听起来冠冕堂皇，但背弃的不仅仅是与自己共同经历了生死的人与物，更多的是对那些死者的遗忘。而在那些人之中，有的确属无辜，但是更多的是危害这个世界存续之人。为了维护更多生命而不得不让一部分人付出牺牲，只有这样世界才能正常的运转下去。而杀人者也是牺牲之一，赌上了信念与希望，背负着生命的十字架行走在无边无际的墓园中。  
“卫宫士郎，你愿意在将来承担起无数人的生命，即使受尽他人的以及自身的苛责，也要将你成为正义的使者这个愚蠢的愿望继续下去吗？”  
红衣的英灵发问。  
“当然！”少年毫不犹豫的回答，“就算如同你说过的一样，卫宫士郎这个人从生命到理想都是借来的伪物，但这颗还在挑动的心脏，以及不惜一切救人的想法都是真实的属于我的，无可替代，绝无虚假的宝物！”  
微笑着，英灵的手中浮现出黑白色的双刀。  
“看到了吧，吉尔伽美什，他——我，就是这样的人。现在站在这里的我不是作为英灵Emiya，也不是作为你的从者Archer，而是以守护者的身份发问，接下来你要如何处理伊利雅的心脏？”  
不悦的眯起眼，黄金的英灵显然对于从者如此反抗感到极为不快。  
“区区一个Faker也敢平视本王吗！你似乎忘记了谁才是你的主人，掌握着你的生死这件事。”  
“想用令咒的话就用吧，说到底我也只是英灵本体的一个影子而已，纵使消失在这个世界也不会有丝毫影响。但是那样的圣杯无论如何也不该降临到这个世界上，经历了上一次圣杯战争的你应该比任何人都清楚圣杯的内容物是什么，不管许愿与否，最终也一定会导致无可挽回的结局。既然你没有使用圣杯的愿望，那么在那之前停手吧，英雄王。”  
仿佛听到了什么好笑的话一般，最古老的王者嗤笑起来。就像是看到了千年前进谏的愚蠢臣下们一样，不知神之意，不解王之意，而唯一理解他的人却已尘归尘土归土。  
“如果本王执意要圣杯降临呢？”  
并非玩笑，最古老的王者走过人类的社会整整十年，也观赏了整整十年人类的恶行。这已不再是他与那个人的乌鲁克，淳朴善良早已在人类的心中被贪欲所抹杀。不停歇的掠夺，不管是对同族的也好，异族的也罢，有生命的也好，无生命的也罢，只要是能将手伸展到的领域都无一幸免。哀号的大地再也承受不起人类这种罪恶的生物的践踏。本王的花园怎能容忍这样的杂种存活其间。这是时间一点一滴在英雄王的内心中埋入的种子，只待适当的时机生根发芽，成为毁灭人类的助力。  
此刻立于大理石台阶顶端的黄金的英灵既是乌鲁克的英雄王，也是寄宿了毁灭力量的躯壳。在他放弃了将红衣的英灵视为从者的那一刻起，能够阻止他的人便已不复存在。  
Archer的眼中流露出一丝黯然。  
“那我就不得不阻止你了。”  
“区区一个杂种也想阻止本王吗，不要惹人发笑了！”  
黄金的盔甲浮现在吉尔伽美什的身上，与其说是愤怒不如说是厌恶的情绪占据了英雄王的内心。  
这样的家伙也敢反抗自己吗？这个明明属于自己的从者现在却要为了那些无价值的蝼蚁与他本应侍奉的王刀剑相向，简直是无法容忍的行为。  
“不试试看怎么知道。别看是我这样名不见经传的英灵，远不及英雄王威名的万分之一，但要说战斗的手段还是多少有些自信的。”  
黄金的王者背后出现了扭曲的空间，没有任何保存实力的必要，对待这样的杂种就只有彻底将之摧毁一途。  
“Gate of Babylon！”  
“Trace on！”  
十六支宝具向着两名魔术师与两名从者袭来。而等同数量的刀剑随着Archer口中咒文的响起浮现在空中。  
“卫宫士郎，用你的双眼，你的魔术回路记住，这是我与你能够使用的唯一的宝具。”  
随着手中双刀的消失，红衣的从者周身的魔力像是被点燃了一般卷着热浪向着四周喷涌而去。  
“I am the bone of my sword （剑铸吾身）。  
“Steel is my body, and fire is my blood（血如钢铁，心似琉璃）。  
“I have created over a thousand blades（历经千剑，无所危惧）。  
黄沙在从者的脚下代替了裂痕遍布的大理石。  
“Unknown to Death（未尝一败），  
“Nor known to Life（亦未逢知己）。  
在那黄沙之上耸立着高大的剑丘，成千上万的刀剑像是墓碑一般插进沙土中。  
“Have withstood pain to create many weapons（故，独醉于剑壑之上）。  
“Yet, those hands will never hold anything（此生已无意义）。  
巨大的齿轮在空中转动着，发出喀拉喀拉的响声。  
“So as I pray, unlimited blade works（则，吾躯为，无限剑制）。”  
这正是继承了卫宫这个姓氏的英灵所具有的唯一的也是最强的宝具。  
吉尔伽美什对这片黄沙并不陌生。原来如此，这片梦境中出现的黄沙与剑丘就是面前的男人的心之影像·固有结界。  
“来吧，英雄王。你的宝具数量能否压过我的剑制，来试试看吧。”  
“不过是一介伪物也想和原典并驾齐驱吗！”  
十六支宝具组成的剑阵朝着魔术师与从者袭来，而刚刚浮现在Archer背后的刀剑也以同样的速度迎击疾坠而下的武器。相撞的宝具与伪物在空中发出炸裂的声响，少数几支没能与宝具同归于尽的伪物也在撞击中将凶刃逼离了原本的行进线路。  
“毁坏本王的宝具的代价可是很高的，Faker！”  
比起之前更加猛烈的宝具雨从天而降，将红衣的从者完全笼罩在如同乌云般遮光弊影的宝具之下。  
同等数量的伪物被投影出来，震耳欲聋的撞击声充斥着整个空间。  
如果这样的战斗持续下去，Archer比任何人都清楚最先倒下的会是自己。魔力的储备量是自身的死穴，对方不过是在打开王之财宝的时候耗费些许魔力，而投掷宝具则完全不会有任何多余的消耗。与之相对的，维持固有结界与抑止力对抗所耗费的魔力让他能够明显感觉到魔力量在随着时间的推移而被一点一点掏空，必须要速战速决才行。  
“Saber，近战交给你了！”  
早就解放了风王结界，随时准备加入战局的骑士王不用Archer再多费口舌。轻盈的身姿宛如离弦的箭一般冲向吉尔伽美什。  
“真是愚蠢。天之锁！”  
从天而降的锁链缠绕住骑士的手臂与双腿，将其牢牢地固定在原地。空中的宝具雨丝毫没有减弱的趋势，甚至将宝具下落的范围扩大到了骑士所在的区域。而弓的英灵此时不得不从结界中招来更多的伪物与之抗衡，以免暂时无法脱身的骑士王成为宝具雨下的牺牲品。  
骑士将魔力聚集在四肢，被绞紧到极限的链条随着咔咔的响声在那不知由何种材料铸造而成的锁链上撕扯出龟裂的纹路。  
伴随着裂纹的扩大，逐渐崩坏的天之锁将英雄王的怒意升腾到了极致。果然在这个天地间还有存活价值的杂种是不存在的，满目疮痍的土地需要的是彻底的清洗，王的国度内不需要任何肮脏的杂碎。  
黄金的王者手中出现了开启宝藏大门的钥匙，转动手腕，像是在天空中开启了一扇无形的门一般，而在那耀眼的宝库中举世无双的宝具此刻呈现在英雄王的手中。  
虽然样子怪异但姑且能够称之为剑吧。与常识中的剑的外形相去甚远的异型的宝具从现世的一刻起便在剑的墓地中刮起了毁灭的风暴。  
“神终究不过是一群愚蠢自私的废物，放任蝼蚁们蹂躏本王的花园的阿赖耶也不例外。既然连神祗都放弃行使自身的权利，那么这片大地就由本王来肃清。醒来吧，EA！亲眼看看这片受尽蹂躏的土地，剥夺杂种们生存的权利吧！”  
“你错了，英雄王！”  
风暴将红衣从者的声音吹散在虚假的空间中。尽管终于理解了王者的目的，但英灵已经失去了沟通的权利。心意已决的王不会再被任何人，任何事所动摇，迎接所有进谏者的将只有死亡一途。  
三节剑身随着魔力的释放高速旋转起来，缠绕在剑身上的魔力化作利刃撕裂着从者构筑的心象。  
在那魔力的风暴中，从者与魔术师们看到了死神的降临。  
“Enuma Elish（天地初开•洪荒世界）——”  
撕裂的大地如同张开一张巨口一般将数以万计的剑刃尽数吞没，轰然坠落的齿轮砸在黄沙之上深深地嵌入地面被沙尘的海洋所覆盖，橙红色的天空被暴风斩开无法愈合的缺口，一片一片凋落在结界之内。  
尽情肆虐的魔力平息过后的死寂中，爱茵兹贝伦城恢复到原本满目疮痍的景象。蔓延到一楼大厅的火焰之中唯有黄金的王者一人伫立其间。  
将遍布着裂痕的锁链握在手中，最古老的英雄王默默闭上双眼。  
“挚友哟，让我们来清洗这片大地，将乌鲁克的荣光重现。”


End file.
